


Reign of Chaos: Book 3: Extinction

by Sassy_Lil_Scorpio



Series: Reign of Chaos [3]
Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: ...but did he really?, BioSyn (Jurassic Park), Biosyn gets to inspect the island, Computer Virus, Dodgson pushes everyone to their limits, Ellie and Malcolm resume friendship with Grant, Gen, Gennaro finally sees the light, Grant returns, InGen has been taken over, InGen has to unite against Biosyn, InGen | International Genetics Incorporated (Jurassic Park), Lawala will have to make a decision, Lex is brave, Malcolm remains the voice of reason, Muldoon and Arnold constantly clash, Nedry will play both sides, Tembo wants Muldoon's position as park warden, The Tour 2.0, Tim and Lex are silent observers, To tell Hammond or not to tell Hammond - that is the question, Wu is smug and thinks he made the right decision..., brokenness - physical and emotional, friendships restored, the consequences of being a traitor, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, the enemy of my enemy is not my friend, what is the 16th species?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 75,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Lil_Scorpio/pseuds/Sassy_Lil_Scorpio
Summary: InGen versus Biosyn. Two competitive bioengineering companies. Biosyn has the advantage, but InGen's not going down without a fight. Which company will survive and which company will go extinct? The final installment to the ROC trilogy. -AU-
Relationships: Ian Malcolm/Ellie Sattler, InGen staff friendships
Series: Reign of Chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757923
Comments: 40
Collections: Personal Favorites





	1. Through a Child's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All names mentioned in this fan-fiction are the creative property of Michael Crichton and Steven Spielberg. No monetary gain is being made from this work. The following characters appeared in Topps Comics: George Lawala in RAPTOR 1 and 2, and RAPTOR ATTACK issue 4; and Sonya Durant and Raúl Lopez are in the RETURN TO JURASSIC PARK series, issues 2-4.
> 
> Author's Notes: This fanfiction is the third part in a trilogy and takes place in an alternate universe. It follows directly after Reign of Chaos: Book 2: Biosyn. If you haven't read the first part and second part, then this part might be confusing. I suggest reading Book 1 and Book 2 to understand what's going on with the story.
> 
> Direct quotes from Michael Crichton and song lyrics will be given proper credit as always.
> 
> I appreciate those who have taken the time to read and/or review the story so far. And I am especially thankful to my friends for believing in my writing and encouraging me. This story wouldn't have happened without you.
> 
> Dedication: This story is dedicated to Bob Peck, for playing the role of Robert Muldoon exceptionally well, and for being an amazing person. JP fans will always remember him for bringing this amazing character to life on the big screen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim journals what happened the night Nedry and Muldoon returned to the island. He and his sister, Lex, have been aware of Thorne's true identity--Lewis Dodgson--for some time. Dodgson and his team have taken over Jurassic Park and Tim sees how things go from bad to worse for everyone in InGen.

* * *

_**Extinction: Survival of the Fittest** _

* * *

_I'm writing this in my sketchbook where no one else can read it except Lex. There are things that only Lex and me talk about because we understand each other. This is one of those times…_

_I will always remember the night when Mr. Muldoon and Mr. Nedry finally returned. It was the night that never wanted to end. I actually thought it would go on forever. Mr. Arnold had caught them on the video monitor and Dr. Harding had to convince him to call the cops, because at first he didn't want to. Mr. Arnold used to stay in the control room for days at a time and it really worried Dr. Malcolm. Everyone was worried, but he was focused on staying there. Dr. Malcolm tried to encourage him, but it didn't work because Mr. Arnold kept smoking and worrying. He would eat with us in the cafeteria and then go off to be alone. Most times he wasn't hungry or he'd make a sandwich and take it to the control room. I wanted to help, but Dr. Malcolm said the best way Lex and me could help was to stay safe, follow the adults' directions, and have fun in the staff lodge._

_Then Mr. Thorne (who's really Dr. Dodgson) came to the island and promised to solve everything—make it all better. I never liked Mr. Thorne after he ripped my picture and laughed like it was the funniest joke. He always smiles and you can tell he's hiding something. When he first came he pretended to be helpful, but then he started changing things to go his way. He talked about opening Jurassic Park even though my grandfather's company isn't ready to, and he even took over Grandpa's bungalow after Mr. Arnold told everyone not to go inside it. Mr. Arnold and Dr. Malcolm don't like him, but Grandpa's lawyer pays no attention to what they say. Grandpa's sneaky lawyer, Mr. Gennaro, (who I call "Mr. G") is no good. He's a phony who always talks about_ **"we'd make so much money if the park was open to the public."** _Lex says he's a skunk that stinks no matter how good he tries to smell. She calls him a "male gold-digger" and it's true._

_Mr. G doesn't even care about what happened to Grandpa and that's hurts a lot. At first he pretended to care by going to the hospital and then he stopped altogether. Everyone else cares about what happened to Grandpa and is worried about him. Even Dr. Malcolm, who didn't always get along with him, has shown more concern than Mr. G and that's saying a lot. Lex and me haven't seen Grandpa for the longest time. Last time we did, Mr. G and Dr. Wu let Dr. Dodgson and his two guys into Grandpa's bungalow. That was months ago. It's gotten to the point where Dr. Dodgson doesn't let_ _anyone_ _leave the island. I really miss Grandpa. I keep hoping he'll come back and be the same as he was before the accident, but I'm afraid…_

_I'm making a scrapbook for him of the different dinosaurs in the park with lots of cool information. Dr. Grant helped me start it before he left. He said_ **"your grandfather will appreciate this; it will give him good memories of this place he loves so much."** _I've been working on it by adding my drawings. I want to give it to him next time we visit him (if there is a next time). When I see Grandpa, Lex has to be there too. She can talk to him since he understands her. Just seeing Grandpa's smile again would make things a little better than what they are right now._

_Maybe things will be right again now that Mr. Muldoon is back. He was gone for a long time and then he showed up with Mr. Nedry out of the blue. Everyone was acting crazy about it, but me and Lex were excited to see him again. We're safe when Mr. Muldoon's here.  
_

_Dr. Sattler took me and Lex into the park right after Mr. Arnold called the police. We wanted to see what would happen, but Mr. Arnold and Dr. Sattler weren't trying to hear us. I imagined it'd be like on COPS where the bad guy gets surrounded and arrested by tons of mean-looking grouchy police. I wondered if they would read Mr. Nedry his rights and I was asking Lex about it. She didn't know. She was going to say more when Dr. Sattler gave her this stern look. Then she asked Mr. Arnold if they could go and he told her no. It's my fault because I told her to ask them._

_I think Lex wanted to give Mr. Muldoon a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She has a crush on him and I keep teasing her about it. Lex always has crushes on older guys. First Dr. Grant, now Mr. Muldoon. When we first met Dr. Grant, she couldn't stop staring at him, and when we visited the triceratops on the park tour, she wouldn't let go of his hand! I couldn't even talk to Dr. Grant about his book because she was all goo-goo eyed and he kept trying to get away from her. That was years ago, and I still tease Lex about it, but when she started on Mr. Muldoon, I couldn't stop making jokes. She knows it's all in good fun. I know the real reason she likes—and respects him: it's because he helped Grandpa that day and he works hard to keep us safe._

_Mr. Muldoon and Dr. Grant have always been more of a father to us than Dad. The only thing Dad ever did was pick on me for liking dinosaurs and argue with Mom. Lex was always closer to Dad than me, but she doesn't mention him as much as she used to. Dr. Grant and Mr. Muldoon are the opposite of Dad, I'm surprised they aren't fathers. They've protected us, ate meals with us, and always treated us like we actually matter. Dr. Sattler has become like a big sister and even like a mother to us. Lex adores her and goes to the greenhouse so they can spend time together. The park staff have always been nice to Lex and me and we've always did our best to help out, but that night they wouldn't let us stay around. Mr. Arnold and Dr. Sattler were acting like we had no clue about what's going on or that they didn't want us to know._

_We may not say a lot, but we're always listening and watching. Dr. Sattler thought I'd be happy to see the dinosaurs in the park and watch them during the night since I never got a chance to do that. I love the dinosaurs and most times I go with Dr. Harding into the park during the day, but this time I was bored. Even Lex couldn't pretend to enjoy being with Dr. Sattler and that's when she knew we were really upset. So we just drove past the paddocks not saying anything. It was really weird to stay quiet. I didn't want to be disrespectful to Dr. Sattler. I hope she wasn't offended. Lex was worried she was, so she wrote her a letter. That night we kept hoping Dr. Sattler would turn back around and she didn't. When she finally did, it was late._

_We went back to the visitor center after an hour of complete silence. In the control room Dr. Harding was telling Mr. Arnold and Dr. Malcolm that the cop had arrested Mr. Muldoon and that Mr. G had went with them. Dr. Sattler didn't understand so Dr. Harding told her that Mr. Contreras—I think that's the cop's name—wanted to question Mr. Muldoon and Mr. Muldoon kept refusing. Finally he forced him onto the police boat and Dr. Harding came back to tell everyone. Lex looked angry and like she wanted to cry. Dr. Sattler looked confused and Mr. Arnold looked like he wanted to sleep. Dr. Wu walked in and Dr. Malcolm asked,_ **"why did you have a rotten attitude during the whole thing?"** _That was weird because Dr. Wu is always friendly._ **"It wasn't necessary"** _he kept saying. Dr. Wu didn't answer, he just smirked as though he were hiding a secret that only he knew about. (I have to write more about Dr. Wu soon before I forget.)_

_Dr. Sattler told Mr. Arnold not to worry anymore, that Mr. Muldoon and Mr. Nedry had finally returned._ **"Things will go back to normal, you'll see."** _She kept saying this over and over and I think she was trying to convince herself._ _Dr. Malcolm had this serious look on his face. He always looks like that when things are bad on the island (which is a lot of the time). He said,_ **"I'm afraid things are about to get worse."**

_Mr. Thorne walked into the control room with those two creepy guys that never leave his side. Lex calls them Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum behind their backs. He kept saying_ **"mission accomplished."** _Dr. Wu looked excited like he won a prize at the carnival. Dr. Malcolm shook his head and Mr. Arnold just sat there not saying anything. Dr. Sattler looked angry and Dr. Harding left the room._

_Dr. Sattler asked Mr. Thorne what he meant by_ _"mission accomplished"_ _. He didn't answer her, but kept grinning. She got fed up and said,_ **"You haven't been straight with us since day one!"** _Mr. Arnold looked up at the sound of her voice because Dr. Sattler never talks like that to anybody. She looked furious and was pointing at him. If her finger was a gun, she would've shot him dead. Thorne patted her on the cheek and said:_ **"do me a favor: stand there, look pretty,** **and shut the fuck up."** _Lex elbowed me so hard that I almost couldn't breath. I didn't know what shocked me more: the way Dr. Sattler confronted him or the way he cursed at her._

_Dr. Malcolm got in his face, yelling at him,_ " **who the hell do you think you are?!"**

_Mr. Thorne said_ **"I know who I am; do you know who you are?"** _It was the weirdest thing._ **"Things are going to change here very soon** _**,** _ **"** _he said. Then he walked out with Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum._

_Dr. Sattler was stunned and Mr. Arnold watched him leave. He told Dr. Sattler to take us to the staff lodge. She left Lex and I there. She didn't say when she'd come to get us so we talked about what we thought was going on. Lex said that one time when Mr. Thorne wasn't looking, she snuck into his office—Grandpa's office really. I asked her how she managed to find his papers, because he's very private._ **"** **He's secretive Tim, big difference. His real name is Lewis Dodgson and I heard Grandpa talk about him once. He's the reason why Mr. Nedry doesn't work for Grandpa anymore.** **"** _She pulled out this folded paper and it was a copy of his driver's license. It was from California. Dodgson, Lewis. It was the same man. He even had the same grin and cold eyes. Then I remembered where I heard the name. I heard Grandpa speak about Lewis Dodgson before and he didn't have anything good to say about him. We sat there talking for a long time about what's going to happen when Mr. Muldoon returns to the island._

_After awhile we were hungry, so we left the staff lodge and went to the cafeteria in the visitor center. We passed by Mr. Arnold who was leaving the building. I turned around to ask him where he was going but Lex shook her head not to. Mr. Arnold looked angry and didn't seem to be in the mood to talk to anyone. So we went to the cafeteria, and the first thing we saw was a bottle of liquor or vodka next to a shot glass. It was a table in the far corner, and Lex pointed it out to me. Right away we knew it was Mr. Muldoon's since he's the only one on the island who drinks. He tries not to do it in front of us, but we know from overhearing Grandpa and other staff that Mr. Muldoon has a drinking problem. He drinks when he's stressed out. He's still able to get his work done in the park, but it's still not good for him._

_We stared at the table for a little while, and then Lex went to the kitchen to get us ice cream. Mr. G walked in looking like a wet cat. That's how he looks when he's pissed off, which is most of the time. If Mr. G was back then that meant Mr. Muldoon was around somewhere—we knew that since we saw the bottle and shot glass. I was going to get Lex when Mr. G said to me:_ **"he doesn't want to see any of you, so don't pester him."** _That's why I don't like Mr. G. He won't even listen to what you have to say; he jumps down your throat. He does it to Mr. Arnold all the time and Mr. Arnold just takes it even though Lex and me told him to stand up for himself. Lex came back in with the ice cream._

**"** **Isn't it past your bedtime?"** _He asked her._

_Lex is respectful, but she isn't afraid of Mr. G._ **"** **We can stay up as late as we like,"** _she told him._

_He stood there staring at Lex eat ice cream from the container. I was trying hard not to laugh._ **"You think that's funny?"** _He doesn't even ask, he just snaps at you. I nodded and his face reddened like a tomato._ **"Spoiled brats."** _He thought we didn't hear him, but whatever. He left because he knew he couldn't tell Lex and me what to do. Even if he tried, we wouldn't listen to him. He hates when Lex drives, yells at her not to waste gas, and she still drives anyway, even Dr. Sattler backed us up on that one. I was going to go back and call him an asshole. Lex said not to and left and came back out with two bowls, an ice cream scoop, and a spoon for me. I knew she was eating from the ice cream container just to piss off Mr. G and we had a good laugh about that. I had brought a deck of cards from my room and we started playing spades to avoid talking about everything else._

_It was almost one o'clock a.m. when Mr. Muldoon finally walked in. Lex and I had played many games: spades, spit, go fish, and 'I Declare War.' We were going to head back to the staff lodge, but we stayed in the cafeteria because Dr. Sattler hadn't come back. There he was and Lex was staring at him like she had never seen him before. Then I saw why: Mr. Muldoon was soaked from head to toe. He must've been outside when the storm started. We had heard the thunder and rain while we were playing cards. Mr. Muldoon looked terrible like he had been kicked in the stomach hard. He sat at the same table with the bottle. He was about to pour the liquor into his shot glass and then stopped, and stared into space. We called out to him, and it took us calling his name five times before he noticed us. He said hi and came over to sit with us._

_Lex was really happy and tossed her cards on the table. We told him we missed him. Lex got up to hug him, but Mr. Muldoon put up his hands to show her he shouldn't, because he was soaked. We told him again that we're glad he's back. Mr. Muldoon nodded in his serious way and said_ **"Thanks, I've missed you too."** _I saw him holding his hand, there was blood smeared on it. Lex saw it too because she asked him if he needed help. He said he'd be fine. Lex asked him if he wanted to play cards with us. I was about to ask if he could teach us spit again, but he didn't seem to be in the mood. To Lex, he said,_ **"No thanks, but I'll watch."**

_So we played spades for the thousandth time (because that's Lex's favorite game). Mr. Arnold came in with Dr. Harding, Dr. Malcolm, and Dr. Sattler. Lex put the cards away and they joined us at the table. Dr. Malcolm sat next to us while Dr. Harding hung back, watching everything. Mr. Arnold and Dr. Sattler looked at each other and then at Mr. Muldoon. They all looked exhausted like they'd grown up six times instead of once. Mr. Muldoon glanced around to make sure nobody was listening to what he was about to say. Then he told us:_ **"Stay away from Henry—Dr. Wu. Under no circumstances are you to speak with him. If you need anything, you come to me, Mr. Arnold, Dr. Sattler, Dr. Malcolm, or Dr. Harding."** _He must've seen how confused we looked because he sighed. Everyone else seemed to avoid adding to what he had already said. Dr. Sattler ran her fingers through her hair and Mr. Arnold lit a cigarette. Dr. Malcolm just sat there and Dr. Harding paced back and forth. Mr. Muldoon asked if Dr. Malcolm or Mr. Arnold wanted to add anything; and they said no. Then Mr. Muldoon said:_ **"there's a lot going on that you don't know about."**

_That's when I interrupted him. I told him_ **"no disrespect Mr. Muldoon, but Lex and I see and hear things all the time. We know what's going on."** _I really didn't want to come off rude and then I regretted what I said because he asked if we knew why the staff didn't want us talking to Dr. Wu._ _I couldn't answer his question and Lex elbowed me again, this time to be quiet._

_Why can't we speak to Dr. Wu? I kept wondering. He's always been nice and friendly. When Mr. Muldoon was missing, Dr. Wu spent lots of time helping Mr. Arnold until Mr. Thorne/Dr. Dodgson arrived. Then he left Mr. Arnold to work with Dr. Malcolm. Other than that, he let Lex and I go into the genetics lab with him as long as we were careful not to make a mess or disturb the eggs. We had to be extra-careful not to contaminate anything._

**"** **Don't go out of your way to talk to him or ask him questions. I know this is shocking and not what you want to hear.** **Just know that you have us, and we're here for you.** **Remember Mr. Nedry was put away because he worked secretly for Biosyn, your grandfather's rival?"** _Mr. Muldoon sounded weird when he asked this. Lex nodded. I just sat there not knowing what to think. Mr. Muldoon was missing for almost two months, no one knew where he was all that time, and now he's back, telling us to stay away from Dr. Wu. Who can you trust? I trust Mr. Muldoon, but the whole thing is upside-down. I wish Dr. Grant was still around because he'd know what to do. He said he'd return soon, but Lex thinks he left the island for good. If Dr. Grant comes back then everything will be perfect, the staff will be complete, and we'll have another person we can talk to. I hope he comes back because it's not the same without him._

_I blurted out how helpful and nice Dr. Wu is. Why did we have to stay away from him? Mr. Muldoon looked like he had swallowed poison and said:_ _**"** _ **Because he's not the man we thought he was. For your safety and Lex's, you must stay away from him and Dr. Dodgson. He likes to call himself 'Mr. Thorne' but his real name is Lewis Dodgson. He's from Biosyn and he's very dangerous. Dr. Wu is working with him now and we can't trust him."** _He said it hurt him to speak like this about someone he had known and trusted for years. I didn't know what else to about Dr. Wu, so I just agreed to stay away from him. Mr. Muldoon asked Lex what she would do and she said the same: stay away from Dr. Wu._ **"Good"** _he said and he left the cafeteria with Mr. Arnold, Dr. Harding, and Dr. Malcolm._

_Lex and I were alone with Dr. Sattler, who buried her face in her hands. Lex asked if she was alright, she said she was fine. She played cards with us for a little while, but you could tell her heart wasn't in it. After two in the morning, she took us back to the staff lodge and escorted us to our rooms. Before she left us, she reminded us that she's here for us, about what Mr. Muldoon told us, and to do exactly what he said._

_I went to Lex's room and we stayed up talking about what happened. Why can't we talk to Dr. Wu? Lex wasn't as shocked._ **"He'd been acting weird before Mr. Muldoon came back"** _were her words. I wanted to know how and she explained how he'd be in Grandpa's office talking with Mr. Thorne/Dodgson._ **"He was creepy in the end. He didn't help Mr. Arnold and when anybody mentioned Grandpa to him, he would shrug like he didn't care."** _I asked her if she thought he became as bad as Mr. G._ **"Close, Tim."** _What would we do now? Dr. Grant is in the States, no one knows when he'll come back, Dr. Wu is the enemy, Mr. Nedry's locked up again… I was listing all these things when Lex mentioned Mr. Arnold and Mr. Muldoon. They were good friends, but it must be weird for Mr. Arnold to see him after all this time just like it was weird for us._

_What about Dr. Dodgson (who probably isn't a doctor) and the way he talked down to Dr. Sattler? Lex shook her head and I could tell she didn't want to talk about it. I had seen how Dr. Dodgson watched Dr. Sattler when he thought she (or anyone else) wasn't looking. He stared at her and watched her whenever she walked and bent down to pick something up. When she spoke, he'd nod his head and go "uh huh" and "yes" but he wasn't really listening to her. Disgusting and disrespectful aren't enough to explain how he treats her. One time Dr. Sattler was making a flower arrangement in the cafeteria and he snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist. He started laughing and Dr. Sattler pried his hands off her. She went off on him and told him to never touch her again. He thought it was funny, the angrier she was, the more he laughed. He had said something to her, I couldn't hear him, but Dr. Sattler's face got red and she stomped out of the cafeteria. I think she slapped him too. I'm glad Dr. Malcolm wasn't there; I don't think he even knew what happened. I told Lex, and she was furious._

_I was thinking about this when Lex said she was tired and ready to go to sleep. She said I could stay if I wanted, but I decided to go to my room. We'd eat brunch in the afternoon and stick together. So I went back to my room and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept thinking of Mr. Muldoon's eyes when he told Lex and me to stay away from Dr. Wu. Mr. Muldoon is a strong man, but I've never seen him look so weak. It was impossible to put that image out of my mind. I went to sleep after three in the morning and woke up to the sound of someone banging on my door hours later…_

_That very morning everyone was in the cafeteria. Lex was there too, and that's when Grandpa's staff met the Biosyn staff—the people who had been coming to this island and causing all this trouble. They were there smiling and standing next to Dr. Dodgson, and of course, he had the biggest grin. I looked at Grandpa's staff and knew right then they were helpless. There was nothing they could do and when I went to sit with Lex, a lady with dark hair named "Sonya Durant" stopped me and pushed me in the opposite direction. I could say more, but I don't remember everything or maybe it's that I don't_ _want_ _to remember…it was that bad._

_It's been more than two months since Mr. Muldoon's return. Nothing's the same and I'm glad Grandpa isn't here to see what's happening because it would really hurt him._

_I still see the pain behind Mr. Muldoon's eyes. He tries to hide it, but it's there, I can feel it. Mr. Arnold looks exhausted all the time and he's always sad._ _Mr. Muldoon and Mr. Arnold are getting into heated arguments. It's like they were never friends. The control room door has been slammed so many times in the past months and it's almost always because of an argument between them. Dr. Malcolm talks to them separately and tries hard to make them get along. If Mr. Muldoon isn't arguing with Mr. Arnold, then he's fighting with Mr. G. I don't mind because Mr. G is an asshole and it's always a good thing when Mr. Muldoon tells him off. Then it's Mr. Arnold's turn to stop their fights, and soon Mr. Muldoon and him start arguing again like one big circle. It's crazy._

_Dr. Harding is stressed out because the dinosaurs are getting very sick and he doesn't know why. He says it's because Dr. Dodgson and his stupid staff, like Dr. Lopez, insist on changing the animals' diets. When he brings it up, they yell and blame everything on him, even though they're causing the problem. Dr. Dodgson and Dr. Wu get on his case and he's getting more frustrated._

_Dr. Sattler is numb to everything that's going on. She tries to avoid it, but Mr. Dodgson's lady, Ms. Sonya, won't leave her alone. Ms. Sonya is pushy and doesn't pretend to be nice. She destroyed Dr. Sattler's flowers in the visitor center saying they weren't bright enough._

_Mr. Dodgson brought in his workers: Mr. Tembo, Mr. Lopez, and Mr. Lawala—I can't stand any of them. Mr. Tembo thinks he's better than Mr. Muldoon and Mr. Lopez is a paleontologist like Dr. Grant, but he's not someone I'd like to talk to. He's sneaky and bullies Grandpa's staff. Mr. Lawala seems nice, but he's on Mr. Dodgson's side, so I keep away from him._

_Nobody knows what to do and there are no answers. I want to believe Dr. Grant would have the answers to fix everything if he were here, but then I wonder if he's ever coming back. I wish he'd come back, nothing's been the same since he left. Lex feels the same way and says it more than I do. Mr. G goes about his way, and sometimes we think he's on Dr. Dodgson's side, it's hard to tell with him. Dr. Sattler goes to her greenhouse and takes Lex when she's able to, but other times she's nowhere to be found. Dr. Malcolm is doing his best to keep us going. Mr. Arnold and Mr. Muldoon keep getting into stupid fights and Dr. Harding is exhausted from Dr. Dodgson's staff overworking him. We don't know when we'll see Grandpa again, if it it's even possible now. Dr. Wu is no longer a friend to confide in. He smiles at Lex and me, but doesn't make any move to talk to us. Lex and me, we only have each other. I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't here._

_I keep remembering that night in the control room when Dr. Malcolm said things were going to get worse and they did. They really did…_


	2. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that his allegiance to Dodgson and Biosyn is out in the open, Wu finds himself in a precarious situation, but projects confidence about his decision. The InGen staff despises him and the Biosyn team is slow to warm up to him. Dodgson makes it clear that while he has big plans for Wu, he expects him to demonstrate his loyalty on a future assignment.

" _People will find out who you truly are. You can pretend, but we both know._ "

" _They might find out…then again, I'm not the one wearing the handcuffs._ "

A heavy beat of silence and then Dennis Nedry had responded to him:

" _For now._ "

"Only time will tell," Henry Wu repeated the comeback he had wanted to say.

He had come close to saying it that night more than three months ago; but in the end, he slipped back into his reserved and quiet persona, or at least, he tried to. By then it was too late. Everyone had seen his new aggressive attitude. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He couldn't take it back, and when he thought about it, Wu didn't want to. He found his new self to be liberating. In the past months, that humbled and reserved persona had been shed like a snake ridding itself of extra skin, abandoned, never to be touched again.

People would find out who he really was, Nedry had threatened. _People found out, but who the hell cares?_ Wu thought smugly. _I'm right here on Isla Nublar and still the chief geneticist for International Genetics and ten times the spy you thought you were. You thought you were the best at outwitting John and everyone in InGen—but I pulled one better. I shocked the life out of them. No one believed you that night in John's bungalow. No one ever saw it coming. You, on the other hand…_ a cold shrug from Wu _…you're locked up. Me? I'm free. Free to do whatever the hell I wish._

These thoughts usually ran through Wu's mind, ever since the entire InGen staff had found out his true alliance. Before that moment, Muldoon had heard only the last words of his conversation with Nedry: " _For now_." At the time, he didn't know what Nedry had meant. Later on, Muldoon had received an even bigger surprise and nothing had been the same since. Wu was a complete stranger now to everyone on the island. He still saw himself as a genius geneticist, and more importantly, as a tougher man. If they didn't like the new Henry Wu, that was their problem.

"Things change. Lives change. People change," Wu said aloud to himself.

Everything was different now, but it wasn't a bad thing. Things were looking up for him. His world was expanding before him, whereas before, under Hammond's employment, it was tiny and microscopic. It was a welcoming change and Wu had no reservations about showing how thrilled he was to be working for his new employer: Lewis Dodgson of the Biosyn Corporation.

Presently, Wu was in his living quarters at the staff lodge, preparing for his meeting with Dodgson. They had many matters to discuss. For example, the new species that Hammond wanted to clone. The sixteenth species projected seemed like a distant memory to Wu. It was a lifetime ago when Hammond first brought up the idea in a conference meeting and invited feedback from Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, and Ian Malcolm. The project had come to a halt after Hammond's hospitalization. _At least with Lew, we can go further with the project,_ Wu thought. Other topics of discussion included the park's opening date, what role he would play in expanding Biosyn's bioengineering reputation, and how his career would soar—now that he had employed himself under the right company.

He narrowed his eyes as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Wu's eyes were obsidian, black and cold. His skin had a pallid appearance and he tended to ball his hands into tight fists. His outward appearance seemed to reflect his new cold persona. Wu put on his white lab coat that displayed the blue and white InGen logo. Despite his new alliance, he still wore it. It was just a stupid white lab coat with the company's logo. Nothing special. It didn't scream out to the world that he was a brilliant geneticist or that he was the genius behind Jurassic Park who had discovered how to resurrect dinosaurs. If his lab coat did that for him, he would wear it to public events, to malls and stadiums, and to colleges and universities. He would never take it off or part with it. Wu smiled sadly at the impossible wish of his lab coat bringing him the fame he believed he rightfully deserved.

Of course, Harding would say something about it. Usually the quietest one on the park staff, Harding had become vocal about his feelings towards Wu's betrayal. Arnold avoided Wu as if he were infected with a contagious disease. Ellie was still in a state of shock. Malcolm ran his mouth like always. Nothing-is-predictable-everything-is-beyond-our-control-we-exist-in-a-permanent-state-of-chaos mumbo jumbo.

Wu was glad he didn't have to be associated with InGen anymore—especially Muldoon. Muldoon was always silent around him. Wu viewed Muldoon the same way Hammond had viewed him before his accident—he was a chronic complainer and a drunk to top it off. _Keep your stupid opinions to yourself. I don't have to hear you bitch about the tyrannosaurs. First raptors, now tyrannosaurs._

Despite his distance from the InGen staff—and the fact that he preferred it this way—Wu didn't see why they made a big deal about his decision. Although they were obviously burned from his betrayal, Wu figured if they saw it through his eyes, then they would understand. Besides, he still helped out on the island. It wasn't in the way the InGen staff preferred, but he was still a part of the team that ran the island. He just wasn't so… _friendly_ anymore.

Wu grinned as he added one last thing. He attached his InGen identification badge to his lab coat. The man smiling in the picture was a different Henry Wu. _I had been naïve back then, but not anymore,_ he thought has he faced himself again in the mirror. He smiled at the cold and hardened version of himself, satisfied with what he saw. The badge was slightly crooked and Wu adjusted it so that it was straight and neat. Now he was ready to begin another day of work on the island. He looked forward to it with a newfound greed that unsettled everyone except himself...and Biosyn.

**oOo**

The InGen staff was not alone in experiencing shock about Henry Wu's betrayal. In fact, their corporate enemies from Biosyn felt the same way. Of course, no one under Dodgson's command—Raúl Lopez, Sonya Durant, Roland Tembo, and George Lawala—openly expressed their feelings about it, especially not to their leader. If they were for or against the newly hired Wu, they kept it amongst themselves. Even Howard King and George Baselton had little to say about it, even though there were rumors among the Biosyn team that they had known all along about Wu turning against InGen to work for Biosyn. Regardless of who knew or didn't know, they knew for certain that you didn't go against Dodgson. That was strictly out of the question—it wasn't an option. Everyone knew it was foolish (and useless) to outright disagree with anything he said. Dodgson would treat their differing opinions as treason and deserving of execution.

So they said nothing.

They watched Wu acclimate himself to the team and get comfortable as if he had been there from the beginning like Nedry. And Wu was a lot different than Nedry. His background in genetics fascinated Lopez and Dodgson, but boggled Sonya. Lawala and Tembo were indifferent to him. Still, Wu was a welcome and much needed change on the team. He didn't talk a lot—at least, not to them. He mostly spoke with Dodgson. Wu started to speak to them little by little and finally three months after Nedry's and Muldoon's return, they started warming up to him. The first, naturally, was Lopez.

"So you tinker with genetics," Lopez said as Wu sat down across from him in the cafeteria.

"I don't tinker with it. I master it." He glanced at his wristwatch—he was due to meet Dodgson in an hour.

"What made you decide to go into the field?"

"I wanted to do research that I could publish."

"Research that could make you famous?" Lopez asked.

"That's the gist of it. I see no reason to hide it."

"You shouldn't. Most people in the scientific community do research in the hopes that their hard work will pay off in some form. Like seeing your name in a textbook or an Internet journal."

"Or winning the Nobel Prize."

"Some corny stuff like that," Lopez said and noticed Wu's eyes darken. "Hey, don't get angry, just messin'. You joined the right team. I can't thank you enough."

Wu squinted at him. "For what?"

"For this place. I get to work with the real thing now and not just bones. You don't know how much it means to see what you've studied for years come to life in front of your eyes."

"Actually, I _do_ know how much it means."

"I'm just saying that I really appreciate it. As a paleontologist who's studied fossils for so long, it's refreshing to see the real thing come to life." Lopez didn't skip a beat when he mentioned "the real thing". He was well aware of the fact that the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park were engineered (since Sonya kept reminding him), making them artificial, even on a small scale. It didn't make a difference—engineered or not, he could study a live dinosaur, and that's what mattered to him. "You've done wonders for this place."

"I know I have."

This time Lopez ignored Wu's snippy tone. "Dodgson's going to help you out."

"He already has." Wu got up with his plate and dumped his leftovers in the garbage. Without saying good-bye, he left the cafeteria to find Dodgson.

Lopez watched him leave, astounded by Wu's abruptness. He thought of Wu and how Dodgson had convinced him to work for Biosyn right under everyone's noses. The team was still adjusting to Wu. Despite his aloofness, Lopez actually liked Wu. His gratitude and respect was sincere. Wu had made his dreams come true—and every paleontologist's and dinosaur enthusiast's dreams for that matter. Now Lopez studied real dinosaurs in the park—whether the InGen staff liked it or not. _He has every right to be proud,_ Lopez thought. Sonya, Lawala, and Tembo entered the cafeteria and joined him.

"What's going on with you guys?" Lopez asked.

"Just the usual," Lawala said. "Guarding our inmates—another words, making sure the InGen staff is doing their jobs."

"Any plans for today?"

"I was going to talk with Dodgson about the tyrannosaurs, but his time is occupied with that fledgling," Tembo grumbled.

Lopez set his fork down. "He's a great addition to the team and he's more useful to us than Dennis ever was. Besides, if it weren't for him, this park wouldn't—"

"Wouldn't exist. We know, Raúl," Sonya said, rolling her eyes. "We hear it all the time from you. Give it a rest."

Lopez stared at her, irritated by her nonchalant attitude. "Of all people, I thought you would understand, Sonya. You know how much this means to me—being able to stroll through those gates and see the dinosaurs."

"Of course, I know. It's all you ever talk about."

"Don't any of you appreciate Dr. Wu's accomplishments? Don't you realize the magnitude?"

"We do, we're just not obsessed with it like you are," Tembo said. "So he cloned them. Now what? I want to hunt a T-Rex—I couldn't care less about genetics."

"I'm not gung ho genetics about either—"

"Yes, you are. You wish you did it," Sonya interrupted. "You're a brown-noser when it comes to Henry."

Lopez ignored her. "It's not my field, but I'll be damned if I'm not amazed at the results of his hard work."

"So stop drooling on the table and get out there in that park." Tembo grinned smugly. "It's ours now and there's not a blasted thing InGen can do about it."

In that assertion, Tembo was correct and everyone on Isla Nublar knew it. The Biosyn team helped themselves into the park and genetics lab—anywhere on the island and whenever they wanted. The InGen team posed no threat—they had been taken over and there was little they could do now. From the moment Dodgson made himself known to the InGen staff, he had made immediate changes. The dinosaurs' diets had been drastically changed and the InGen staff had to work seven days a week. There were no more weekend breaks and if anyone complained, Dodgson would pile on an impossible load of work in addition to their usual tasks.

"Everyday their morale lessens," Tembo said. "It won't be long before InGen's a thing of the past. Biosyn's logo will be plastered everywhere."

Lopez stood up from the table. "You're right. Thank God for little InGen turncoats like Henry—they make it possible, right Roland?"

"Absolutely."

**oOo**

"Come in," Dodgson said, not looking up from the papers he was skimming through, "and shut the door."

Wu poked his head out to make sure nobody from InGen was nearby. He wanted to meet with Dodgson without them snooping around. Not that they would interrupt. If anyone on the InGen staff even thought about barging in, the Biosyn staff would take care of them. Wu closed the door and took a seat across from Dodgson, who sat behind Hammond's desk in his revolving chair. Dodgson appeared confident as if he, and not Hammond, were the owner of the company and office. Wu recalled many meetings with Hammond in this very room. Instead of feeling guilty, he felt exhilarated. He was off to a brand new start with Biosyn and working with someone who felt as passionately as he did about genetics.

Dodgson stacked the papers into a neat pile and removed his tinted glasses. He set them on the desk next to the stack of papers. "Good afternoon, Henry. Do you prefer to be called Henry or Hank?"

Wu shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"'Hank' it is then. It has a much stronger ring to it, don't you agree?" Dodgson grinned. "Strength is important in all aspects of your life and work. You use it to beat out the competition. If you're strong enough, you can take over the world."

"Agreed."

"Now that we've got that settled, Hank…let me say that I've been looking forward to our meetings with you about your place on the team and what's in store for you now that you've joined Biosyn. But first…how are you getting along with the team?"

Wu thought about that question before he answered. He wasn't best friends with them by any means, but he figured as time went on, he would develop a bond with them. Then again, he wouldn't be shocked if he remained an outsider. Tembo still kept him at a distance as if he were feeling out Wu's true allegiance. Sonya was a flirt, but Wu wasn't fooled by her charm. Despite her good looks, Wu sensed she had a vicious streak. Lawala was quiet and observant. When Wu first saw him, he tried to recall his name. Then he remembered Grant's and Ellie's confrontation with Lawala. Wu had trouble picturing Lawala as someone who would assault them, or anyone for that matter. Lopez acted as if Wu could walk on water. He was the only Biosyn employee who went out of his way to be friendly to Wu.

"It's getting there," Wu finally said. "Raúl and I have a good rapport."

Dodgson nodded. "He really admires your accomplishments, you know? And why shouldn't he? You've done something so monumental, Hank, that it defies words. It's a shame that John wasn't ready to advertise your achievements to the world."

"I know," Wu said darkly. "I'm glad Raúl appreciates it, but I want others to know about it."

"And they will. I promise you everyone will know. You can count on it. What's the sense of working to make a dream come true if you can't show off the results? It's like a chef cooking a delicious soup and instead of selling his recipe so that he can make money; he keeps it in the dark where no one can taste it. Now tell me, does that make sense?"

"It doesn't." Wu shook his head.

Dodgson said nothing. He stared straight ahead, his eyes focused on Wu's lab coat and honed in on Wu's InGen badge.

Wu noticed that Dodgson hadn't responded, and instead, he was stared intensely at his ID badge. Or rather, he was _glaring_ at it. Wu had a strange feeling that Dodgson was going to demand to know why he still wore their corporate enemy's logo. He flustered inwardly, trying to figure out a halfway decent response. _I didn't realize I had put it on this morning. Old habits die hard. It's because I still work here._ All were lame excuses and Wu knew Dodgson wouldn't fall for any of them. Wu was about to take off the badge and shove it in his lab coat pocket when Dodgson perked up and abruptly changed the topic.

"Did I ever tell you about my vaccine experiment with rabies? I did it in Chile several years ago."

Wu shook his head again, this time in total confusion. He _had_ heard something about it awhile back—an experiment where Chilean peasant farmers had been exposed to an airborne version of the rabies virus. It was dangerous and unethical, but Dodgson spoke about it as if he had accomplished an astonishing feat akin to Wu's success in engineering dinosaurs. "You were responsible for that?" he asked, in half-disgust and half-awe.

"Absolutely. We didn't even warn the people, we just released it to see how it would go," Dodgson nodded, remembering the experiment that was in actuality, criminally negligent. "The virus was encased in a carry-on bag on a commercial flight before we reached Chile. Now imagine if it had gotten out—pure pandemonium!"

"You sound excited." Wu hoped his tone sounded neutral.

"It was very exciting, Hank. Risky business—that's what working for Biosyn is all about. Taking risks, even the most dangerous ones. That's what life is all about. Don't you agree?"

Wu thought for a moment. Before he could answer, Dodgson continued:

"Look at this park, this entire island. It's all one fat risk."

"It is," Wu agreed.

"That's what working for me and working for Biosyn is all about, taking risks."

"Even life-threatening ones?"

"It's not about life-threatening risks. Try not to see it like that. It's about staying on your toes and being ready for anything." Dodgson paused and glanced around the room. "You know, it's dark in this office. Why don't we go for a walk in the park? See how the rest of the staff is doing. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great, I'm up for anything." Wu blinked when he realized he had nearly repeated what Dodgson just said.

Dodgson stood up and walked around the desk. A smug grin was plastered across his face. He held the door open for Wu, who went out first.

"That's the main reason I hired you for Biosyn. If you're up for anything, then you run the chance of reaping success."

**oOo**

"It's great to be out of that dreary office. I don't know how John Hammond can stand it, but then again, I'm not him," Dodgson said as he strolled down the dirt road.

Hands in his pockets, Wu walked beside him, still wearing his white lab coat and InGen badge. It was a bright and clear day on the island, the perfect day for the maintenance crew to run their errands in the park with Muldoon and Harding. Wu hoped they wouldn't run into them. He preferred to speak to them and anyone from InGen, only when absolutely necessary. Too much tension existed between them now.

"You know, I'm doing most of the talking," Dodgson said. "I'd like to hear more from you."

They stopped in front of the dilophosaur paddock. The dilophosaurs moved in and out of the thick green foliage and hooted at their visitors. Dodgson watched them and then looked at Wu, waiting to hear from him.

"I appreciate the opportunity that's been given to me," Wu said, "and I'm looking for a challenge aside from cloning another species. I've done all that before; I want more than just that. If I'm going to clone, then I want to be known. Bottom-line is InGen ran out of challenges for me which wasn't good because I get bored quickly."

"That's a trait I admire, a mind always at work, figuring things out and thinking problems through. Working for Biosyn, you may do assignments that put everything you have to the test—your talents and abilities. In all the years I've worked for the company; I've never grown bored. Antsy? Yes. Impatient? Many times. But never bored. I thrive on new challenges."

"So do I. When Hammond recruited me—" The rumbling of a nearby vehicle interrupted Wu. He turned around and a wave of annoyance swept over him when he saw who was in the gas-powered jeep.

Robert Muldoon and Gerry Harding. Definitely not the people he wanted to see. They pulled the jeep ten feet away from where Dodgson and Wu stood. Wu opened his mouth to say something, but Dodgson put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this," he said.

Dodgson walked to the jeep while Wu watched, detached. Harding glanced at him and Muldoon sent a cold glare in his direction. After that night at the raptor pen, Muldoon hadn't spoken a word to Wu. They would run into each other occasionally in the visitor center or staff lodge and an air of friction was always present.

"What are you two doing out here?" Dodgson asked. He turned to Muldoon. "When are you going to check the tyrannosaurs with Roland? They're circling near the fences again."

"That's to be expected," Muldoon said icily.

"You're the game warden of this island. You better do something about it, if you want to keep your damn job. If not, I have someone ready to take your place."

Wu saw Muldoon's hands clench into tight fists at the mention of someone taking his place. He knew who Dodgson referred to: Roland Tembo. When Wu first met the Biosyn team, Tembo had made no effort to hide what he really wanted on Isla Nublar—a chance to hunt down a tyrannosaur in its paddock—and Muldoon's job as game warden of Jurassic Park.

Dodgson spoke to them for several minutes while Wu looked on. Harding stared at Wu the entire time, and Wu made no indication that he saw him. Muldoon talked in a hushed voice. Some of his words sounded slurred. _Drinking on the job again, Robert?_ Wu thought, a smug grin spreading across his face. _That's a big no-no in Dodgson's book. Roland's getting closer to snatching your job. I can't wait to see him take it from you._

"I don't give a fuck how you do it," Dodgson was saying. "Get it done before the end of today—and make sure you do your job right!"

Wu loved to see Dodgson put the InGen staff in line. He had no problem expressing his anger and Wu admired that about him. Muldoon turned in Wu's direction briefly and Dodgson snapped his fingers in front of him to get his attention. Muldoon said nothing, but the scowl on his face revealed his intense hatred towards Dodgson. The one-sided conversation continued for a few minutes and then they drove off down the road leaving Wu and Dodgson standing in front of the paddock. Dodgson went back to Wu, shaking his head. He resumed his conversation with Wu as if there had been no interruptions.

"They're doomed to mediocrity," he said watching their jeep drive down the road. "And that's fine, if that's what they want—but who really wants to live life halfway?"

"They do, apparently." Wu glared in jeep's direction. "They don't understand my decision."

"They never will," Dodgson said sympathetically. "In the end, it doesn't matter what they think. Look, you've spent so much time—literally years—wondering what Hammond thought of your efforts and it didn't get you anywhere."

"It didn't, but that's in the past. I prefer to look to the future."

"You have a bright future ahead of you." Dodgson smiled. "That's so cliché." He pointed inside the paddock. The dilophosaurs had gathered together by the jungle river. "Did I ever thank you for those amazing photos you sent me? The team, especially Lopez, was blown away by them."

Wu winked. "You never did, but it's good to know it wasn't a waste."

"Not a waste at all."

**oOo**

"I value loyalty—as a matter fact, I'm a total stickler for it. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a traitor. When I spend my valuable time and effort into cultivating an individual, I demand loyalty. That might sound selfish to others, but you know what? I learned long ago: fuck what others think. You have to go for the gold and not settle for the silver and bronze in life."

Dodgson leaned across Hammond's table and watched Wu's expression closely. They were in Hammond's office again with the air conditioner on full blast. In Hammond's office they wouldn't be rudely interrupted.

Wu smiled, but it looked more like a sneer. "It's expecting the best from someone and trusting they won't turn and run at the drop of a hat."

"Precisely, Hank! I expect powerful results when I take a person, such as you, under my wings." Dodgson rammed his right clenched fist into his open left palm like a coach demonstrating to his team. "Do you feel that?"

Wu nodded eagerly, following Dodgson's every word.

"Let's take you for example. You were unhappy in life because you settled for the bronze and silver. I hired you and I know exactly what you need to thrive in this competitive field. I plan to utilize all my resources to make you gold. Literally and figuratively."

"You don't want your efforts to be wasted. Squandered."

"Exactly. I promise you, you'll get the fame you deserve. You'll be recognized in scientific journals, be a guest on talk shows, interviewed over the radio, and get featured on international news. You'll be all over the world. From Hong Kong to Egypt to Denmark to Peru—everyone will know who Henry Wu is. Your name will become a household name."

Wu titled his head in thought. Last time he had been promised recognition, it didn't happen. "Dr. Dodgson, I've heard it all before."

The skeptical note in his voice caught Dodgson's attention.

"This isn't an empty promise. I've helped many people in your predicament…ask Howard. Have you spoken to him?"

"I have and I know what you've done to boost his career. I'm talking about _me_."

Dodgson nodded. "I can get you anything you want, Hank. No sweat. There is just one thing I ask for in return."

Wu studied Dodgson across the table from him. He had a feeling he didn't like what he was about to hear. Something about Dodgson didn't ring a happy tune with him—especially the earlier part about him detesting betrayal. Wu understood why Dodgson felt that way, after all, nobody likes a backstabber. Then again, Dodgson had acquired both Nedry and Wu under his payroll when both men betrayed InGen to jump ship to Biosyn. Wu was well aware of this irony...or perhaps the better word was _hypocrisy_.

Yet he wanted his name out there.

It wasn't a lot to ask for. He had paid his dues over and over again and now he wanted to see his hard-earned and long overdue reward. Lewis Dodgson promised he'd own the world—he didn't say how he would be able to do this, but by now Wu was going on blind faith. Could he take on whatever tasks that Dodgson expected of him? _Yes I can,_ Wu thought. _For a taste of fame, I can—and would do—Anything._

"What is this 'one thing'?" Wu finally asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"I expect one hundred percent loyalty and dedication from you."

He took off his tinted shades, wiped them on his jacket, and slipped them on his face again with ease. When he spoke again, his voice was dangerously low and Wu had to listen carefully to hear him.

"Betrayal…I despise it. I help people, Hank. I take them to places where they want to go and where they've never been before. I spend time and money—both are valuable and irreplaceable—in cultivating individuals who expect better in life, who deserve a lot more reward for the ridiculous amount of work they put in. Individuals who've received the short end of the stick for far too long. You follow me?"

Wu sat back in his chair, his expression neutral.

"And when that person I've helped turns their back on me…the consequences aren't pretty…I'd rather you not experience them firsthand…"

Wu said nothing. Dodgson waited and then opened a drawer. He brought out a paper and held it up for Wu to see. Wu saw Nedry's full name scribbled at the bottom. Before he could finish reading the paper, Dodgson ripped it in half.

"This is or _was_ a binding contract until the person decided to break it. You see, Hank, you can't have a conscience when you work for me, otherwise you'll get weak and want to back out of my employment which I won't tolerate. Ask Dennis, he knows." Dodgson laughed coldly. "Who would've thought the slob had a conscience." He crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it at the wall, and then refocused his attention on Wu. "A little guilt goes a long way with getting on my bad side."

Wu swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, and then immediately closed up again.

"I have an assignment for you to prove your loyalty to me—to Biosyn."

"What do you want me to do?" Wu's voice wavered, although he tried to sound firm.

"You'll see. I need you to act when I tell you to. You don't have time to think things over when you work for me."

Wu's eyebrows rose at Dodgson's change of words. Dodgson used to say "work _with_ me"as opposed to "work _for_ me". They had two entirely different meanings. "With" implied equal status, whereas "for" inferred power over the other. Wu thought he was overanalyzing like Malcolm, but the change was clear enough for him to realize for the first time that he was getting into something he might regret later on.

"You need to think about what I'm saying. I'm dead serious about this, and you can ask the rest of the team if you have questions or doubts." Dodgson paused and then a bright grin lit up his face in complete contrast to the harsh tone in his voice. "I don't think we'll run into that problem with you. You seem to have an open mind about this company. Trust me, Hank, you'll go further than you ever imagined."

**oOo**

Forty minutes had passed since the time Wu had left Dodgson in Hammond's office. During that time, Dodgson reflected on what they had discussed. Or rather, what _Dodgson_ had discussed since he had dominated the conversation. He even threw in the Chilean experiment just to see how his reaction. Wu was silent, taking everything in.

It was clear to Dodgson that Wu still questioned where he stood now. He hadn't solved his his inner conflict about his decision to leave InGen for Bioysn. Wu still wore his InGen identification badge and lab coat with the company logo. Dodgson didn't want to confront Wu on his ambivalent feelings. It would make Wu want to prove his loyalty to Dodgson and there were other ways for him to do that. On the outside, Wu projected a different image. In front of the Biosyn team, he was aloof, but wanted to fit in. In front of InGen, he expressed scorn towards his former colleagues and rejected them. For those reasons, Dodgson decided it was time they had a heart-to-heart from geneticist-to-geneticist, so that he could draw out where Wu was coming from. As usual, Dodgson was on the mark. He knew it, but he wanted to hear it from Wu's mouth:

Fame.

 _If I'm going to clone, I want to be known._ Henry Wu craved worldwide fame and recognition for his achievements.

 _Nothing wrong with that,_ Dodgson thought, _but he'll have to pay his dues first before I do_ _anything for him._ In a way, he had paid them already. He had turned his back completely on InGen even before they had suspected a thing. Wu had sent him the photos of the dilophosaurs and told Dodgson about the sixteenth species project. It was Wu who had leaked information to the Costa Rican officials about Lawala's accident. He had once told Dodgson over the phone about Hammond's reaction to it. Dodgson had a good laugh that night. Hammond talked as though he owned Isla Nublar. _What a_ _joke. If he only knew,_ Dodgson thought. _Your time is up, old man, and I have your former employee, Dennis, to thank for that._ Wu had even managed to get Hammond off the island so that the Biosyn team could perform their insane heists. Wu had done a lot for Dodgson—he was the epitome of an employee who went over and beyond.

Dodgson knew exactly how Wu could demonstrate his loyalty. He had brainstormed ideas during their meeting. It would come at Nedry's expense, but so be it. Nedry had to learn the hard way that he couldn't get away with betraying Dodgson. The loyalty speech had spooked Wu. He swallowed it whole, yet, he hadn't voiced anything about it. Still, Dodgson could tell that Wu was ready to fully commit to Biosyn and this pleased him. Wu was a much better and valuable InGen acquisition than Nedry had ever been. _I should've hired him first._ Wu was an expert in the field of genetics, and he had inside knowledge of how InGen resurrected dinosaurs from the dead using preserved DNA. Yes, Wu was perfect and now that he was aligned with Dodgson, things would definitely look up for Biosyn. And InGen? Dodgson grinned.

_Crush the competition._

**oOo**

Later that evening, Dodgson sent out a memo for a mandatory meeting. King delivered it to everyone. All park staff was required to attend. This included both Biosyn and InGen staff.

"Things are going to change around here," Dodgson said. As if they hadn't already…

He skimmed the audience in the cafeteria. His staff sat at one table together. Wu sat next to Lopez. Both men were talking quietly amongst themselves. Wu actually looked upbeat. _Good,_ Dodgson thought. _He's getting better aquatinted with his co-workers._ At another table, Malcolm sat with Ellie. Beside them, Muldoon sat between Arnold and Harding. Tim and Lex were somewhere, probably in the staff lodge.

Dodgson didn't care. _At least the whiny brats aren't in my face._ He had thought of offing Tim and Lex—two less mouths to feed, two less people to worry about on the island. Other times, Dodgson considered getting rid of the entire InGen staff. It would give Biosyn complete control of the island, and they wouldn't have to worry about InGen interfering with their future plans. On the other hand, Dodgson loved rubbing it in InGen's face that he was in control now. It was far more enjoyable to push them to their breaking point, allow his staff to bully the InGen employees, and watch them squabble amongst each other. As long as they continued to fight, Dodgson used it to his advantage.

King passed out the meeting's agenda.

"I'm going to make this quick," Dodgson started. "We run an extraordinary zoo on Isla Nublar and it's important that we make sure our residents stay in tip-top shape. So, in addition to the morning and afternoon drive-through that you two already do," he pointed at Muldoon and Harding, "I'm adding an evening drive-through. Any questions?" _There better be none._

"When does this 'change' go into effect?" Muldoon asked.

Dodgson stared at him, anger simmering beneath the surface. Muldoon was intriguing and a tough man to break. _I relish a challenge. You're quite the challenge, aren't you Muldoon?_ He could've asked this aloud, but he had something better planned for him.

"When does this go into effect?" Dodgson repeated his question to make sure he had heard it right.

"That's what I asked. An answer is in order." Muldoon's stabbing glare matched his tone.

Tembo stood up and pointed at him. "For you, an attitude adjustment is in order."

Muldoon glanced in his direction, but didn't answer.

"Tonight," Dodgson said. "As a matter of fact…" he stifled a laugh, "you and Roland can go out there right now." He gestured to the cafeteria doors. "Bye-bye."

**oOo**

Wu banged on the control room's door. He had left his security card on his dresser in the staff lodge. He had no idea why he forgot it, but they had better let him in. Wu slammed his fist against the door and was surprised when it gave away in front of him. He marched into the control room, refusing to mask his anger.

"Took you long enough," he snapped.

"We were busy," Arnold said, tapping his cigarette into an ashtray.

"How about you stop being busy?"

No one responded. Wu felt his skin grow hot with anger—he felt this way whenever he shared the same space with the InGen staff. He couldn't explain what it was that made him feel this way until now: he had settled when he had taken the job to work for Hammond. Now he was through with settling for second best, and he hated being around people who reminded him of a past that he didn't want to return to.

"Why are you here?" Arnold said quietly.

"Because I work here."

"What do you want?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"I thought you were with Biosyn."

"I am, so what's your point?"

Arnold shook his head, refusing to answer.

"You're a walking contradiction. If you're going to be a traitor to InGen, you might as well go all the way and wear Biosyn's ID badge."

Wu bristled and he knew who had spoken to them. Harding was at it again. Wu strode to the corner of the control room where Harding sat in a swiveling chair by himself apart from everyone.

"Look who grew a mouthpiece over night," Wu sneered. "I'm used to your quiet personality. What would it take to permanently shut you up?"

Harding glared at Wu. "Not a damn thing. Why? Do you plan on calling your beloved Dr. Dodgson on me?"

"You wouldn't want that, trust me."

"It's happened before. Won't be the first time or the last." Harding shrugged.

Wu found himself growing irritated by Harding's nonchalance with each passing second. For some reason, out of everyone on the InGen staff, Harding really got under his skin. Why?

"You should do like Robert," Wu said, pointing at Muldoon, who sat back in his chair, legs propped up on the table and steel flask in his hand. "Keep your mouth shut."

Muldoon sent Wu a sideways glance, maintaining his stony silence. He had come in an hour ago after going through the entire park with Tembo for the thousandth time. It was not an excursion he wanted to repeat again today.

"You're worse than Dennis," Arnold said in a low voice.

Wu turned around. "Say that again, Ray? I didn't hear you the first time." He made sure the ire in his tone was obvious.

"You're worse than Dennis."

"You're wrong—I'm _better_ than him. Know why?"

"Do tell," Harding dared. "Tell us why you're 'better' than him."

"Because none of you expected that mild-mannered Henry was passing secrets to Dodgson the whole time. You were all focused on that stupid slob."

"So that makes you better than him? How so?"

"Shut up, Gerry! You always want answers."

"You said you're a better traitor. Explain yourself and prove your thesis." Harding met Wu's eyes in a silent clash.

Muldoon looked in their direction as he listened.

" _I'm_ the one who told Dodgson about Hammond cloning a sixteenth species. Or that time when Lawala got blinded—I got in touch with Costa Rican officials and exaggerated the whole issue. Bet none of you ever thought of that. John shared a lot with me—he never thought I'd use it against him. I even got Hammond off the island so that the Biosyn team could take a dinosaur—remember those times? The first time I wasn't expecting to come back and see my lab in shambles. I have you to thank for that, Robert."

"So you came here to brag?" Arnold was clearly annoyed. "Is that all?"

"I also came to tell you the funniest thing—I did more for John Hammond than all of you put together!"

"You did a lot, alright," Harding said. "You betrayed him right under his nose."

"I did what I had to do," Wu said. "You would've done the same."

"Who is this guy?" Arnold asked, looking at Muldoon and Harding, and pointing at Wu. "Do we know him?"

"I have no idea who he thinks he is," Harding said to Arnold. He turned to Wu. "That's right, I said 'thinks' because you don't know who you are or what you're doing with Dodgson."

Wu smirked, entertained by their statements. "I thought I'd drop by to enlighten all of you, but I can see you're full of ingratitude."

"I'm bloody thankful for one."

Wu's eyes widened when he heard Muldoon speak. It was the first time he had said a sentence to him since that night by the raptor pen. Wu saw that he wasn't the only one shocked by Muldoon's pronouncement: Arnold and Harding had their attention focused on Muldoon, who got up from his chair so that he stood directly across from Wu in the control room.

"Do me a favor—better yet, do us all a favor. Take your badge off and throw it in the trash. There's no need to pretend unless it make you feel better to see how low you've stooped. You don't work for InGen anymore."

Something in Muldoon's tone made Wu's blood curdle. He touched his InGen badge, refusing to part with it.

"You see that door behind you?" Muldoon pointed behind Wu. Wu turned around and then turned back to glare hatefully at Muldoon. "Walk through it and never back here again. You're no longer a part of us and I don't bloody care if you're still on this island or not. We want no part of a traitor who comes in here to boast about what he's done."

The whole time Muldoon spoke, he had stood up and walked towards Wu, forcing him to back up. Wu walked backwards until he felt the door handle pressing against his lower back.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll _make_ you leave—violently if necessary."

Wu's confident demeanor took a blow and he wilted slightly. "You wouldn't be that stupid to assault me on Biosyn property. I'll get Tembo and the rest of the team to take you down."

"Get him." Muldoon gestured to the door, as if the Biosyn staff stood outside, waiting to pummel him. "Get them all if it makes you feel better. If they beat me down, I'll get right back up and kick you off this bloody island myself."

Wu stared wordless; shocked that Muldoon would threaten him. When he spoke again, his voice unsteady, but still haughty. "It's okay…you're jealous—all of you are! I'm moving up the ladder of success with Biosyn and the rest of you wallow in the mediocrity of InGen."

"Is that some lame lie that Dodgson fed to you?" Arnold asked.

"It's the truth—" Wu pointed at Muldoon. "Robert knows it too." Wu's voice lowered menacingly. "The raptors that you all agreed to have killed that I had a hand in recreating…they're gone…but not forever. All you have to do is look at Robert's face—"

Muldoon smashed his clenched fist across Wu's face, silencing him. Wu wiped his mouth and recoiled at seeing the blood on his lab coat sleeve. He glanced at Harding, who stared right through him, and at Arnold, who calmly smoked his cigarette. Neither man stood up to help him. A steady trail of blood leaked from his lips and his face throbbed painfully. Muldoon snatched his InGen identification badge off his lab coat and threw it down on the floor. Wu stared down at the badge that he had carefully pinned to his lab coat that morning. He was going to grab it from the floor, but Muldoon had already stepped on it and kicked it aside.

"Get. Out. Now." Muldoon pointed at the door.

Wu stared at Muldoon for a long time, their eyes locked in hateful gaze. A low buzzing noise came from the control room's door. He could tell when he wasn't wanted. Wu's fingers closed around the handle and without a word, he left the control room, slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to MasterShaper on Fanfiction.net whose review gave me an idea to put in the fic! The song "Lies" by Evanescence, both the original and remix are haunting and beautiful. The line from the remix "somebody tell me what made us all believe you" explains what the InGen staff feels towards Wu. Thank you, everyone, for your continued readership!


	3. Dodgson's Marionettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodgson manipulates Gennaro into believing that InGen and Biosyn opening Jurassic Park together would be in everyone's best interest. Muldoon overhears the end of their conversation and tries to explain to Arnold what he witnessed, but Gennaro's interruption and their strained communication causes them to have a bitter argument. Contreras agrees to grant Gennaro access to see Nedry tomorrow night—along with Dodgson's team.

Lewis Dodgson looked up from his desk in Hammond's office when he heard the loud knocking on the door. _Who the hell is it now?_ He went back to reading the papers that described Jurassic Park's future plans. Thanks to George Baselton, Dodgson was able to retrieve tons of information that InGen had kept secret for a long time. For example, Hammond had been planning for the park's opening date to take place within two years. Dodgson thought that was too long to wait. He'd have the park opened to the entire world in less time. Best of all, InGen's name wouldn't even be apart of it. Jurassic Park would belong to Biosyn. InGen was already being taken over. _Soon that stupid company will_ _cease to exist—go extinct._ Dodgson smiled at the thought of it. He had accomplished more than he had expected.

The knocking came again, only this time it sounded more like pounding.

"Come in!" Dodgson shouted. He hated being interrupted.

He sifted through the papers as Donald Gennaro invited himself in and closed the door behind him. He took a seat across from Dodgson and waited patiently to be noticed by him. Dodgson glanced at him casually, shoved the papers aside, and folded his hands on the desk. _Time to be professional._

"Hello Lewis, you said you wanted to see me?" Gennaro asked.

"Yes, I did." Dodgson moved forward in his swiveling chair. "We have lots to talk about."

"Such as?"

"For starters, Jurassic Park. We need to talk about when it's going to open to the public."

"That won't be for another two years—" Gennaro stopped when he saw Dodgson shaking his head.

"No, we're going to push ahead. Fuck schedules, they ruin everything."

"So what do you propose?"

"You're the man after Hammond?"

Gennaro looked puzzled, not understanding what Dodgson was getting at. Dodgson sighed, obviously annoyed at Gennaro's slowness. "You're second in command of International Genetics. Right?"

"Well…I _am_ Hammond's lawyer," Gennaro said, as though this was obvious enough. I "I represent him and InGen."

"That's it!" Dodgson slammed his fist on the desk. "I have a proposal for you, but first answer my question: do you want to see Jurassic Park opened to the public? Yes or no."

Gennaro sat back in his chair and thought about it. _Damn right, I want the park to open to the public._ Every time he thought about it, he saw dollar signs, pound signs, yen signs—every imaginable currency in the world flashed in front of his eyes.

"Of course, I do! We didn't build this park just to have it take up space on Isla Nublar."

"Exactly, but Hammond kept delaying and delaying…"

"He didn't delay. We could've opened the park sooner, but then that came to a halt because—"

"Because of certain people." Dodgson grinned, knowing where Gennaro was going.

"Don't remind me," Gennaro growled. His hands had clenched into fists. "There are other reasons too. Safety inspections, the need to have a clean staff, approval from the Costa Rican government—"

"That's all bullshit, Don, and you know it too."

Gennaro raised his eyebrows in response to Dodgson's calling him "Don". _Don?_ Dodgson referred to him as if they were good friends.

"Let's be honest, the reason this park still isn't opened is because of you-know-who."

"Don't mention his name," Gennaro growled. "I hate what _he's_ done to the company. Hammond made a huge mistake when he hired him."

"That much is obvious…" Dodgson paused and then swung back the conversation. "Regardless of what he's done to put a dent in InGen's plans, don't you want the park to open? Why should you keep pushing back the opening date just because of one bad apple?""

"That's true," Gennaro agreed. "But Hammond wanted to wait and make sure everything was right."

"That's what Hammond wanted, and he's not here anymore."

"And we don't know when or if he's coming back."

_Very good, Don…you could convince yourself if you wanted to,_ Dodgson thought. Still, he had to do things his way. To hell with InGen, he wasn't there to help them—he was there to squash them. "Would it be a bad thing if say… _Biosyn_ was the one to open the park?" Dodgson asked as he watched Gennaro closely.

"You mean if InGen handed over control to you?! That's crazy!" Gennaro said, shaking his head.

"Why is it crazy? C'mon, we're rival companies, but imagine what we could pull off if we worked together."

Dodgson picked up something from the floor. Gennaro watched as he slammed a black suitcase on the desk. _What's in the_ _suitcase?_ He wondered.

"I have a proposition for you, Don. I can have Jurassic Park opened in less than one year," Dodgson held up his pointer finger, "and it'll be the most thrilling, exciting, and unique theme park on the face of this planet. All you have to do is allow me to invite my team from Biosyn Incorporated. They can give _us_ the stamp of approval we need to open the park. Imagine all the money we'd make. It won't be InGen's project anymore—it'd be a joint one with Biosyn."

Gennaro stared at the black suitcase. He imagined Jurassic Park with its huge entrance gates wide open, the tour jeeps packed to capacity with tourists from all over the world—and all the money that would generate from being opened for one weekend. It was mind boggling to just think of how much money they would make in one day, or even three days. Dodgson promised to have the park open in less than a year. That sounded a way better than two years.

"I'm all for it, but—"

"I take that as a yes, then."

"It sounds great, almost too good to be true, but something's missing."

"What's missing? We can do this in less than a year. Less than six months even."

"You're saying," Gennaro spoke slowly now, "that you want me to hand you control of the entire park, the company—everything."

"No, I'm saying we can _collaborate_ together, those are the two key words. You and I. Don and Lew. It has a nice ring to it."

"You're a smooth talker," Gennaro said, not impressed.

"So are you. You're a lawyer; it's what you do best."

Gennaro would've usually taken that as an insult, but this time he smiled. Maybe he could work with Dodgson to get the park open. Did it really matter which company's name appeared on the paperwork, merchandise, the property, or the buildings? His mind raced as he thought of how this would work out.

"We can do that—have Biosyn's board of directors and CEO seal their approval of the park and from there open Jurassic Park under both names."

Dodgson's gray eyes glimmered behind his tinted shades. This had gone easier than he had anticipated. _Piece of cake._ He knew Gennaro's weakness and had simply played it against him. Gennaro wanted the park to open so he could do cartwheels in the money made from it. Dodgson also noted that Gennaro didn't mention one word about Hammond being in the hospital and what he would think when he returned only to find out that the rival company had easily taken over InGen. The best part was that Gennaro himself considered the possibility of Hammond not returning to the island. Dodgson didn't even have to bring it up.

_He doesn't care,_ Dodgson thought. _Gennaro doesn't give a damn about InGen except where money's concerned. He's supposed to defend, protect, and represent International Genetics—not give it away as a wrapped gift._ Henry Wu had told Dodgson that Gennaro was totally against the Jurassic Park project in the beginning and was even a hair away from closing the entire island down—until he saw his first living and breathing dinosaur. At that moment, Gennaro went from being a thorn in Hammond's side to a blossoming rose—and it was only because he cared about the money. Gennaro knew people around the world would pay any price to see real dinosaurs. Wu knew that Gennaro knew this and Dodgson knew that Gennaro wanted to charge any amount for park visitors.

_He's worse than Dennis._ Dodgson grinned as the plans in his mind took solid form. He glanced at Gennaro, who was thinking his thoughts aloud when Dodgson flipped open the suitcase and held it open to him. Then he quickly shut it.

"What's that about?" Gennaro asked.

"I can get Jurassic Park on its feet in less than a year. We will have adequate staff, the stamp of approval from the company to give us the go-ahead, and we'll be adequately funded. That's a promise. I can arrange for the head chairmen to meet us on this island and take a tour of the park. They give it their seal of approval and boom! We take it to the next level."

"We just went over that," Gennaro pointed out.

"I can do that all for you…for a price."

Gennaro blinked. Somehow he knew Dodgson wouldn't do all this for free. There had to be a catch somewhere. "Name your price."

"There is one matter that remains unresolved, and I need your hand in remedying it. Just like I'm helping you to get the park opened ahead of schedule…I need your assistance in this small matter. I'm sure you'll be happy to oblige."

"What's the small matter?" Gennaro asked impatiently.

Dodgson drummed his fingers on the suitcase and he removed his tinted shades. His piercing glare spooked Gennaro who winced without realizing it.

"He must be taught a lesson."

"Who? Oh… _him_. I've been saying that for a long time now."

"No one agrees with you, huh? A little lonely out on that cliff of morals?"

"He brainwashed Robert Muldoon. Before they disappeared from the island, Robert _hated_ him with every inch of his being. Now he defends him or at least talks about him as if they're friends."

"It's pathetic, isn't it?"

"Pathetic isn't the word."

"He must be taught a lesson," Dodgson repeated. "I need your help in this matter."

Gennaro nodded. "Okay, what is it? Just ask and I'll tell you. You want info right?"

"I need to know where he's located in Costa Rica. Where's he locked up?"

Gennaro didn't say anything. He knew Nedry was being held in a holding facility—a jail, in San Jose. As a matter of fact, he knew the exact one he was incarcerated in. He had kept in contact with Antonio Contreras because he wanted to know everything that was going on with Nedry.

Dodgson was fully aware that Gennaro knew about Nedry's whereabouts. He had overheard plenty of Gennaro's phone conversations to know what was taking place. Gennaro wasn't fond of Nedry and that was a pleasant way of putting it. Dodgson wasn't either, especially after the way Nedry had turned against Biosyn. There was a time where Dodgson counted on Nedry to follow his every whim, make InGen's staff a living hell, and screw around with Jurassic Park just because he could.

But that had all changed.

Now, Dennis Nedry was a little turncoat tattletale as far as Dodgson was concerned. Not only did Nedry attempt to tell the InGen staff about Biosyn's plans to take over Jurassic Park, but he had severely injured Dodgson's men. George Baselton hadn't walked around with a heavy cast for months because he thought it was a snazzy fashion statement. Nedry had broken his arm lovely. He had also smashed Howard King's left kneecap and he wasn't the least bit apologetic. On the night he was arrested, he had laughed at Baselton and King, made jokes about their injuries, and then he kicked the hell out of Dodgson. _He has some fucking nerve,_ Dodgson fumed. It didn't matter that Baselton and King had fully healed. Dodgson was determined to put Nedry in his place.

Nedry had also sent Hammond to the hospital and Muldoon was scarred for life—literally. _When he let those raptors out, it must've been a sight to behold._ Dodgson wished he had been there to see it happen. He didn't care about Muldoon and Hammond. So what if Nedry's actions had hurt them? _Like I'm going to shed tears for them._ Dodgson took care of his own, if the enemy went down, then all the better. Regardless of who Nedry had hurt in the past, one thing was certain in Dodgson's eyes. Nedry was a traitor through and through, and he deserved whatever he had coming to him. _It's time for the slob to be taught a lesson he'll never forget._

"What do you have in mind, Lew?"

"Send my team to teach him a lesson on behalf of their teacher, myself."

Gennaro nodded, following what Dodgson was implying. "I'll get you the info."

**oOo**

Robert Muldoon returned from his rounds in the park. He had checked up on all the dinosaurs, driving by their paddocks with Gerry Harding to make sure they were well taken care of and simply surviving as best they could. The triceratops was sick again and Muldoon had tranquilized her for Harding. The poor animal was breathing hard and refused to eat her food. Her three protruding horns had taken on a pale yellow color, completely unnatural from its normal ivory tone. Muldoon hoped she would be okay. He trusted Harding to do his job adequately. He had left him in the paddock and went back to the visitor center. Later on, he'd have to make one more check around the park with Roland Tembo. Muldoon wasn't in a rush to do it. He was halfway through the lobby when his walkie-talkie crackled. Muldoon raised it to his ear. There was brief hissing and then:

"Gerry to Robert. The triceratops will be out for the rest of the night. We should check up on her early tomorrow. Over."

"Will do. We'll discuss it over dinner. Are you returning? Over."

"Yes, give me a half hour and I'll meet you and Ray in the cafeteria. I'll pick up Ellie, Malcolm, and the kids."

"Sounds good. See you then." Muldoon clicked off the walkie-talkie and shoved it in his pocket. He walked past the lobby and went through a door that led to the staff's offices. He passed by Arnold's and glanced in briefly to see if he was inside. Arnold wasn't there, so Muldoon figured he was in the control room.

He was about to turn back and go to the control room when he saw a path of yellow light from under one of the offices. Muldoon quietly went over and saw that it was from Hammond's office. The door was closed and he peered in. Dodgson was seated behind the desk. Atop the desk was an opened suitcase with bonded cash inside. Then Muldoon saw Dodgson close the suitcase and hand it to the man who sat across from him. His eyes widened when he saw Gennaro accept the suitcase. In his mind, he relieved the memory of Nedry accepting a suitcase from a man on the boat. Muldoon shook his head and focused on the present.

Both men stood up and shook hands over the desk. Dodgson grinned as he put on his tinted shades. His head tilted in Muldoon's direction. Muldoon dropped out of sight and walked swiftly down the hallway. He found his office and jammed his key in the door and rushed in. Then he knelt down against the door and listened. Moments later, he was able to hear Gennaro and Dodgson as they walked slowly, their shoes boomed like thunder on the floor. They spoke loudly as if they were the only ones in the visitor center.

"You think the cop will accept it?" Gennaro asked.

"Of course he will. You're offering him more than enough money," Dodgson said. It'll be his unofficial raise for doing his job and helping us. He treated Dennis like dirt, so I'm sure he won't refuse. He would be stupid not to accept all that cash."

"I'll call to inform him of our upcoming visit."

"Money is every man's kryptonite," Dodgson said.

That was all Muldoon heard and it was more then enough. He waited a few minutes more and then dashed out of his office.

**oOo**

Ray Arnold lit a cigarette and sat back in his swiveling chair. He was alone in the control room and had been watching Harding take care of the triceratops on the video monitor for the past two hours. When Harding was finished, he'd pick up Arnold, and they'd go eat dinner together. Arnold puffed on his cigarette and closed his eyes, trying to relax. This was the first time he enjoyed being alone. He had been alone for months waiting for Muldoon and Nedry to return. Now he was alone and okay with it. He was thankful that Dodgson or some other Biosyn crony wasn't breathing down his back. The door to the control room beeped as someone entered. He opened his eyes and saw Muldoon slam the door.

"What's wrong?" Arnold asked. He pointed to a chair next to him and Muldoon shook his head.

"It's Gennaro—he's sleeping with the enemy. I saw him with Dodgson just now. There was a money exchange—something's going on, Ray. We have another traitor on our hands."

Arnold raised his eyebrows, unsure of what to make of this news. Things just seemed to get worse everyday, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. "Catch your breath and calm down. We'll figure it out."

"NO!" He shouted and Arnold flinched at his tone. "No," Muldoon said, calmly this time. He couldn't waste any time. Something bad was going to happen; he felt it in his gut; his instincts yelled at him about it.

"What's this about Gennaro?" Arnold tapped his cigarette, releasing gray ash into the ashtray next to his computer console.

"He's a sellout—I know it."

"He probably is, but what else is new?" Arnold said, sounding nonchalant. "Seriously, do you know who you sound like?"

"I know…I sound like Dennis when he accused Henry. He was telling the truth and none of us believed him. Then we found out and it was too late."

"Yes, that was then. This is now. Why do you say this about Gennaro?"

Muldoon clenched his fists as if trying to avoid striking Arnold. He knew he would never hurt his friend, but his frustration was mounting and Arnold wasn't helping matters by sitting there and smoking as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Because I heard it—I saw it."

" _When?_ " Arnold asked; his patience was thin. "I don't know what to believe anymore. First Dennis, then Henry, now Donald?!"

"Just now. They were in Hammond's office and I saw cash in a suitcase."

Arnold nodded and then he looked past Muldoon. Muldoon turned around and saw Gennaro standing behind him. No one had heard him come in. Muldoon didn't give a damn if Gennaro had overheard him. The suitcase that he had seen earlier in the room had disappeared. It was as if it had never existed. Muldoon knew he wasn't imagining things, and he definitely wasn't imagining Gennaro's cold smile and hungry black eyes that resembled an alligator's.

"You were saying, Robert?" Gennaro asked, stepping further into the control room. He nodded at Muldoon, urging him to continue.

"You're working with Dodgson. I saw you." Muldoon pushed Gennaro backwards, making him hit a desk behind him.

Gennaro steadied himself to avoid losing his balance. "Don't put your hands on me," he growled as he brushed his shoulder off.

"You're sleeping with the enemy." Muldoon pointed at Gennaro.

Arnold watched their exchange. He didn't take sides, despite how he felt about Gennaro's treatment of him before Muldoon's return. It was true that he and Muldoon were friends, and it was also true that the tension between them hadn't completely disappeared. They talked, but not like they used to. In fact, they argued more these days, and based on this, Arnold had a feeling if he stepped in, it would only turn into a fight between him and Muldoon. Their arguing would allow Gennaro to skate free of any responsibility from being the cause of it all. Besides that, even if Arnold said something, they wouldn't listen. No one did.

"Sleeping with the enemy?" Gennaro chuckled. "I have a wife back home. That's whom I sleep with. Not 'the enemy' whoever that is."

"Don't play stupid with me. You know damn well whom I'm referring to."

Gennaro shrugged. "I have no clue as to why you're bent out of shape. You need to go lie down and rest."

"You were with Dodgson. I heard everything you two discussed."

"So? Why can't I talk to Lew? Who are _you_ to tell me who I can and can't speak to on this island? You were eavesdropping on our conversation, that's an invasion of privacy."

"I didn't say you couldn't talk to him. I said I saw you with him." Muldoon ignored the part where Gennaro accused him of eavesdropping.

"What's it to you?"

"I work for John Hammond. It's in his best interest that I know what's going on."

"I work for him too. So does Ray." Surprisingly, Gennaro gestured at Arnold.

"Then what you do with Dodgson is our business."

Gennaro jabbed a finger in Muldoon's chest, unafraid of him. "Mind your damn business. Don't you have better things to do like baby-sit the animals in the park?"

Muldoon shoved Gennaro's hand off his chest. "Dodgson gave you a suitcase full of cash. If you've got nothing to hide, then tell Ray and me what it's about. We're waiting."

Gennaro stared at Muldoon, and then turned to Arnold.

"Our favorite hacker completely brainwashed him. Can't you tell?"

"You both need to stop pointing fingers at each other," Arnold said. "It's not going to solve anything."

"You're no help, but that's no surprise. Too bad we can't fire you and use the money from your salary to upgrade the company." Gennaro turned back to Muldoon, completely missing Arnold's murderous glare. "First off," he started as he ticked the points off his fingers. "I was meeting with Dodgson to discuss matters concerning our company and the park. Second, if and when I choose to talk with him, it's _my_ business—not yours. Third, stop being paranoid. You're always looking to point fingers at somebody. Look in the mirror, buddy, before you start yapping about anyone else."

"I've looked in the mirror and I'm fine with what I see. _You_ are a dirty, sneaky, smooth-talking, snake-tongued lawyer—"

"Robert, please," Arnold said as he removed his headset and stood up from his console.

"—who would sell the InGen company for a dollar if it meant you'd make millions more with Biosyn."

Gennaro's eyes took on a faraway look and he shook his head, as if pitying Muldoon. "You're just an insignificant park warden, who doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. You should stick to what you know best—keeping animals like yourself and Ray in line."

"To hell with you!" Arnold shouted, rising from his seat.

"You bloody bastard," Muldoon whispered. His eyes had a wild gleam to them—it was a hint of how infuriated he was by Gennaro's insult.

Gennaro smirked, pleased at their responses. He started towards door to the control room. "I don't have to put up with your trash, especially not from someone who's far beneath me." He grasped the handle and then turned around, a broad grin on his face. "Dennis was right about one thing: you _are_ a self-righteous prick."

Gennaro didn't make it out of the control room quick enough. As soon as he finished saying the word "prick," Muldoon bolted at him and slammed his fist across Gennaro's face. Before Gennaro could fight him off, Muldoon yanked him upwards and threw him against the steel door. The door handle banged against Gennaro's back and he whimpered in pain.

"Say that again to my face!"

"You self-right—"

Muldoon punched him in the face again and blood spewed from Gennaro's mouth. Gennaro slumped against the wall and wiped his jaw. He trembled in fear and Muldoon kicked him in the stomach before backing off.

"You slimy bastard—don't you _ever_ call me a 'self-righteous prick' again. Get the hell out of here unless you want two black eyes!"

Muldoon leaned down and grabbed Gennaro by the collar. Gennaro glared at him and tried to shove him off, but Muldoon held his grip.

"You have serious issues. Have you considered seeing a psychiatrist?" Gennaro spat out blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. "You're twisted in the head!"

"And you're Dodgson's little marionette," Muldoon replied. "He really knows how to pull your strings."

"So—no, I'm…" Gennaro stumbled with his words. "What does that make you? You're brainwashed!"

Muldoon approached him again, and Arnold got between them and pushed Muldoon off Gennaro. "You stay right there," he pointed at Muldoon, who paced back and forth behind him like a hungry lion.

Muldoon kept his eyes on Gennaro the entire time. Arnold extended his hand to Gennaro, offering to help him get on his feet.

Gennaro waved Arnold's hand away. "I don't need your damn help."

"Suit yourself." Arnold stepped back and folded his arms across his chest. "I shouldn't have wasted my time on someone who considers me an animal."

Gennaro got up and wobbled to the door. His smile was both broken and condescending. "Keep an eye on him, Ray. He might need to be restrained in the future. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Son of a bitch," Muldoon swore.

"That's enough!" Arnold shouted and pointed at the door. "Just leave the room. We'll see you at dinner."

Gennaro left the control room without looking back. Arnold turned to Muldoon. He looked him over and then went back to his console. Deciding he needed to relax after this confrontation, Arnold took out his lighter and flicked it on and off. The reddish-orange flame appeared and disappeared. He watched it intently, allowing himself to be mesmerized by the light. Arnold caught sight of his half-lit cigarette and stubbed it in the ashtray next to his computer. The entire time he had felt Muldoon's burning stare on his back, but didn't turn to face him.

"Well?" Muldoon asked.

"Well, what?" Arnold asked in return, typing on his keyboard.

"You're sitting there, playing with your lighter like nothing happened."

"I'm so tired of all this arguing. It never ends."

"I'm tired too—tired of nobody doing shit around here," Muldoon snapped, kicking the wall.

Arnold didn't budge in his chair. "Calm down."

"'Calm down'? What the hell is that? After the way he acted, it's obvious he's up to no good and he called you an animal!"

Arnold didn't look up from his console. "He called me worse things when you were stranded on Sorna. He likes to act like a child, so I've learned the best way to handle him is not to give him the attention he wants. That's why you shouldn't have attacked him."

"I had good reason," Muldoon said through clenched teeth. Arnold's calm demeanor was starting to irritate him.

"You shouldn't have done it anyway."

"So now you're on his side?"

"I'm on nobody's side," Arnold said, lighting a new cigarette.

Muldoon reached over him and snatched it from his hands. "Pick a side. You can't play the 'I'm on my side' crap."

"Robert, I'm all spent. You know I'm one hundred percent loyal to Hammond and InGen. I shouldn't have to tell you that."

"How do I know you're loyal? Prove it."

Arnold slowly turned around in his swiveling chair to face Muldoon. When Muldoon saw the hurt expression in his face, he immediately wished he could take back his words. Arnold's empty stare clearly told Muldoon how devastated he felt that after all this time, his loyalty was in question.

"I'm sorry," Muldoon choked out.

Arnold held up his hand. He didn't want to hear any apologies. "After everything that's happened, I can't believe you'd accuse me selling out."

"I didn't—"

"Save it—shut up and save it." Arnold's tone was icy as he got up from his chair. He looked at his wristwatch. "Gerry should be here soon. Tell him I'm sorry that I didn't come to dinner."

He started towards the exit of the control room. Muldoon followed him to the door.

"Listen Ray, I don't know what got into me—I'm truly sorry," Muldoon added quickly. He signed, thinking fast of what to say next before Arnold completely closed himself off. "It's the stress, you know how it is."

Arnold turned to him one last time and Muldoon could see the pain and frustration in his eyes. They glistened with tears that refused to be released. "We're all stressed out. This place is nothing but stress."

Arnold left him standing alone in the control room.

**oOo**

A phone rang loudly in a holding facility on Costa Rica. It rang a second time before it was picked it up.

"San Jose Holding Facility," the voice said and then he translated the same words into Spanish. He listened to the voice on the other end and switched to English full mode.

"Antonio Contreras speaking…oh I see. How are you, Señor Gennaro?"

The voice on the other line told him he was fine and that he had important matters to discuss with him.

"What type of matters? You want to come see that jack-ass? You should let him rot, that's what I'd do."

Contreras ran his hand through his dark hair as he considered what was being asked of him. He took out a paper and pen.

"What time will you show up with your group?"

He wrote down _12a.m._ on the paper.

"How many guys will you be bringing? A woman too…that's fine."

He wrote down the number five. He'd have to get five jail jumpsuits for tomorrow night's special guests.

"How much are you willing to pay?"

Contreras wrote down six figures on the paper. "Not bad…" He tapped his pen on the number as he listened to Gennaro's plans.

"I'll do it. Just bring me the money first thing. I can set you guys up so that no one suspects a thing. I know the ins and outs of this facility better than anyone…yeah, I would know, since most of the guys I lock up are brought here."

Contreras listened as he opened up a drawer from the desk and removed an unused syringe and studied it. He could get more syringes if necessary. He had access to the facility's infirmary. All he had to say was that he was taking a blood sample. He set the syringe aside.

"I can drug him for you. It won't knock him out, but it'll slow his responses down."

Now he whispered into the phone. "I can arrange to be the guard that night. Not a problem. They just have to do the job quickly and quietly. I'd say give them about two hours. That should be enough time."

There was more from Gennaro. Contreras drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently."Tomorrow night it is. Come an hour early."

He hung up the phone and grinned, as he reviewed everything Gennaro had told him. _Usually things are boring here, but tomorrow will be interesting…fun for me, but not for him._ Contreras laughed and his eyes lingered on the six figures that would be his reward tomorrow night.


	4. Hell in a Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodgson makes Nedry pay a horrendous price for his betrayal by pitting him against the Biosyn team. Malcolm wants to explore flights to the United States. Although he’s disturbed by Dodgson’s actions against Nedry, Wu proves his loyalty as a way to maintain self-preservation.

When Dennis Nedry was rudely awakened the next morning, he immediately knew two things: that Antonio Contreras was far more corrupt than the men he threw in jail, and that his day was off to a bad start and would only worsen.

He had been in the dream-like stage between sleeping and waking up when ice cold water hit him in the face. His first thought was that he was fighting with Robert Muldoon again, and that Muldoon had pushed him into the water surrounding east dock. The moment he opened his eyes to see if this was some weird dream that seemed real; his heart jumped up and lodged itself inside his throat. If Muldoon were present, he would explain why Nedry remained frozen.

"Get the hell up," Contreras growled.

Nedry stared at the gun aimed directly in his face, paralyzed with intense fear. Making the slightest movement, he turned to see if the two inmates who shared the cell with him had woken up or if they had any inkling about what was going on. One inmate glanced over and then went back to sleeping as if he hadn't seen or heard anything. The other inmate watched with one eye open, but made no move to get involved.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"I—"

"Get. Up."

Contreras backed off, but kept his gun aimed at Nedry. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no officers were nearby. _No one—good._ He had nodded at the two guards he had seen earlier, and then continued on his way to Nedry's cell without giving them an explanation. In Contreras' eyes, he filled the jail with the country's criminals and no one had the right to question him. Not other police officers, not correction officers, and certainly not criminals who belonged in a prison on another continent.

"Did you hear me the first time?! I said GET UP!" Contreras grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the bottom bunk.

Nedry stumbled to the floor and quickly got to his feet before Contreras could kick him. As soon as he straightened himself out, Contreras gestured at the cell's wall, gun still in hand and aimed at him. Saying nothing, Nedry followed the directive, although in his mind, it took forever before he was actually facing the wall. He waited a moment, and when he thought nothing was going to happen, he looked over his shoulder. The barrel of Contreras' gun stared back at him. Nedry fought against the nausea dancing in his head. He knew the cop loved abusing his power.

"Put your hands behind your back."

Resisting at this point was useless, and testing Contreras would ensure that he never tested him again. He didn't want to get shot in the head by a cop who paraded around as if he were a god to be feared. Nedry knew he had no choice, but to do as he was told.

**oOo**

It was nine-thirty in the evening and Ian Malcolm sat back, observing everyone in the cafeteria. There was little to no conversation going on. A thick tension enveloped the InGen staff and hung over them like a dark thundercloud. Forks, spoons, and knives clinked against china plates. That was the only noise heard. Muldoon sat next to Harding playing with his food. Malcolm noted that he seemed preoccupied with something that weighed heavy on his mind. He sighed, picked up his spoon, and then lowered it to his plate. Harding watched Muldoon, but said nothing about him choosing not to eat.

Tim and Lex Murphy sat across from them eating ice cream. They appeared sullen with long faces and downcast eyes. Every so often, Tim would look around and then whisper to Lex. At one point, they shook their heads simultaneously. _"I can't believe he said that,"_ Malcolm heard Lex whisper. He didn't bring himself into the conversation although he knew what she was referring to.

Earlier in the day, Lex and Tim had asked Malcolm when they would visit their grandfather again. It had been months since their last visit to see Hammond. Time marched on and no one knew what was going on with him. Dodgson forbade them to call the hospital and he refused to let them leave the island to visit. Malcolm didn't know what to say; all he could do was empathize with them, and give them the understanding they needed. It wasn't fair that they weren't allowed to see Hammond. Tim had asked again for the third time, and that's when Dodgson walked in on their conversation.

" _Next time you see your Grandpa, he'll be in a casket."_

Dodgson had walked away laughing, completely oblivious to Tim's muttering under his breath about him being " _a stupid asshole_ " who should " _get the_ _hell off Grandpa's island_ ". Lex wasn't as shocked as Tim and she knew it was better not to react to Dodgson the same way she had reacted to Gennaro months ago. Malcolm was stuck between comforting Tim and Lex and going after Dodgson to confront him for his callous words. In the end, he chose to stay with them. He had done his best to comfort them and explained they would see Grandpa soon, but even so, Malcolm had a gut feeling that it wouldn't happen.

Ellie Sattler sat next to Malcolm, stirring her spoon in half-eaten chicken noodle soup. She didn't have an appetite either, and she was very quiet tonight. She watched Tim and Lex eat their ice cream slowly with no enthusiasm. They were near Muldoon and Harding, and she was going to speak to Muldoon, when Malcolm shook his head.

"He's not in good spirits," Malcolm said.

"Who's in good spirits these days?" Ellie asked. "You have a knack for stating the obvious, Ian."

Malcolm smiled sardonically. "I do, don't I?" He paused for a minute, and then brightened. "Guess what?!"

Ellie didn't look impressed. "I'm not in the mood for guessing games. Why don't you just tell me?"

"I have an idea…" Malcolm started and stopped when he saw Lex come to their table.

"I forgot, Ian." Ellie looked at Malcolm and Lex. "I promised Lex we'd hang out in the greenhouse tonight. She's helping me plant new flowers."

"Taking my woman away, huh?" He joked with Lex.

"She was mine first!"

"I won't put up a fight. You win this time."

"And every time after that!" Lex said proudly.

Malcolm laughed. They enjoyed vying for Ellie's attention.

Ellie kissed him briefly. "Tell me later, okay?" She pushed away from the table and stood up.

"Sure thing."

"Ready Lex?" Ellie smiled.

Lex nodded. They left the cafeteria and headed for the greenhouse.

Malcolm watched them leave. He was thrilled that Ellie and Lex could be happy even if it was for a brief moment. Everyone on the island was miserable, and if the two of them could have some happiness just by being in the greenhouse planting flowers, then Malcolm was all for it. He smiled when he thought of Lex's name for Ellie—" _El_." _It's cute,_ he thought. He got up to place his and Ellie's plates and cups in the dishwasher when Arnold walked in and took a seat at a table by himself in the far corner.

"How's it going, Ray?" Malcolm asked cheerfully.

"It's going."

Malcolm nodded, knowing in advance to back off when he heard Arnold's sharp tone. He took out a pen from his pocket and wrote down chaos theory equations on a napkin. It kept his mind busy and this was his expertise. He wrote down a third equation when he saw Muldoon approach Arnold. Malcolm set down his pen and watched.

Muldoon pulled out a chair to take a seat and Arnold stood up. He left the cafeteria without looking behind him. Muldoon followed him out. Harding was left by himself, looking quizzically at the cafeteria doors. He turned to Malcolm and they both sighed at the same time. They knew without saying it aloud that Muldoon and Arnold had gotten into another heated argument.

Malcolm shook his head sadly. Muldoon had tried talking to Arnold all day, only to receive cold silence. From the way Arnold reacted, Malcolm presumed that his friendship with Muldoon was in jeopardy. Before Muldoon had disappeared from Isla Nublar, he and Arnold were close friends. Now they barely said a word to each other and when they did, it was always strained. At their worst, they argued nonstop. Things had been awkward ever since Muldoon had returned with Nedry. Malcolm thought they had resolved their differences since that time, but apparently they hadn't. He wasn't aware of the squabble between them and—

"Malcolm, do you need a hearing aid?" Gennaro snapped.

Malcolm looked up and saw Gennaro looming above him. What the hell did _he_ want?

"You're incredible at greeting people, Donald."

"Save your sarcasm for another day. I came to tell you that I have business matters to attend to."

Malcolm raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yes, it's off island," Gennaro said casually, and it was clear this was all he intended to reveal.

Malcolm nodded; he knew Gennaro meant he was leaving Isla Nublar temporarily, but he didn't know what for. He wanted to satisfy his curiosity. "What for, if I may ask?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

Malcolm sat back in his chair, thrown off by Gennaro's cryptic answer. Why did he come over to say he was leaving Isla Nublar if he wasn't going to say where he was going or what he was doing? Malcolm knew he should be used to Gennaro's elitist attitude, but it still jarred him, even after all this time.

"You don't have to be defensive." He got up and stood eye to eye with Gennaro. Gennaro's lips twitched as if he were trying to hide a smile. _What a weirdo,_ Malcolm thought.

"I'm not being defensive. It's called being _private_."

"If you say so." Malcolm shrugged. "What time do you expect to be back?"

"Late night or early morning hours. Tell the rest of the staff."

"Will do." Malcolm got up to leave the cafeteria and shoved the napkins in his pocket.

"And Malcolm?"

"Yeah?" His hand gripped the door handle.

"Don't do anything stupid. I know how you are."

Malcolm glanced behind him and met Gennaro's cold glare. He shook his head in annoyance and left to go find Muldoon and Arnold.

**oOo**

He found them in the control room. Malcolm rapped on the door and waited to be allowed inside. In the meantime, he listened and watched from outside. It was obvious that the InGen staff had been kept in the dark about Dodgson's and Gennaro's excursion. Arnold looked confused and Muldoon was skeptical. Both men still weren't talking, but that's because they were listening to whatever Dodgson was telling them. Roland Tembo and Howard King stood on either side of Dodgson like bodyguards trained to protect him.

"This is a trip that Mr. Gennaro and I have discussed in great detail. We should be back in a few hours, probably late evening or early morning. Any questions?"

"I still don't understand what this is about," Arnold said.

"I'm not going over it again," Dodgson snapped. "You're lucky I was considerate enough to tell you that I'm leaving for a short time."

"I didn't ask you to go over it again," Arnold said calmly, taking out a cigarette from a pack.

"It'd be even more considerate if you left for good," Muldoon grumbled.

Dodgson grinned. "I heard that Mr. Muldoon, you can continue to pout and make your stupid remarks. I'm here to stay. As for you, Mr. Arnold, we're taking care of matters concerning Jurassic Park and Isla Nublar. Legal matters."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes."

"That's bloody strange," Muldoon threw in.

"Newsflash! I don't care what you _bloody_ think. The faster you learn that, the better off you'll be."

Arnold looked up just then and saw Malcolm waiting outside of the control room. He was looking for his security pass. Arnold buzzed him in to make it easier. Malcolm walked in and Dodgson turned around.

"What's going on?" Malcolm asked. He wanted to see if Dodgson would let any info slip since Gennaro was absolutely silent about this "trip".

The only thing that "slipped" was Dodgson's impatient demeanor as he threw his hands in the air. "You two tell him. I'm not repeating myself." He glanced at his watch. It was time to go; the group was waiting for him at the helipad.

"Odd time to hold a meeting," Malcolm said.

"It's a good time as any. While I'm gone, you're to respect Tembo and King."

"We don't need baby-sitters," Arnold said. "Or prison guards to watch us."

"Yeah, we can handle our own," Malcolm added.

Dodgson grinned. "If you can handle your own, then how did I manage to take over Isla Nublar?"

Silence from Arnold and Malcolm.

"When you don't have answers, it's best you keep your mouth shut. This way you won't look more stupid than you two already are."

"You had inside help," Muldoon fired, pointing at Dodgson.

Dodgson turned to him, his glare icy and hateful.

"Watch your tone," Tembo said.

Muldoon's eyes met Tembo's and they silently battled. Tembo smiled when he saw Muldoon's clenched fist. "I'd advise you to not be resistant, Robert. It won't get you anywhere."

Dodgson nodded as he approved of his handling of the situation.

"Good man, Roland, you told him right. I have to leave now, make sure they don't do anything foolish or give you a hard time." Dodgson turned to the InGen staff. "Behave yourselves and you'll get gold stars and ice cream sandwiches." He picked up a large backpack and left the control room.

King followed him out and Tembo stayed behind. He glared at the InGen staff and then left the room, content that he had been placed in charge of guarding them. Malcolm watched him leave and then turned to Muldoon and Arnold. They were talking to each other. Malcolm sighed, relieved that they were working things out.

"I'm sorry for doubting you," Muldoon said.

Arnold lit his cigarette. "Apology accepted, but let's get one thing straight—don't _ever_ accuse me of that again. After everything that's happened in the past three years, I'm not gonna sit here and allow you to accuse of me of being a traitor."

Muldoon nodded solemnly. Malcolm stood back, puzzled as to what they both meant. He decided to find out if they knew what was going on. It would put them on the same page and redirect them to concentrate on whatever was happening with Gennaro and Dodgson.

"Does anyone have a clue about what those two are doing?"

"We would tell you if we knew," Arnold replied. "All I know is that it's you, me, Robert, Gerry, Ellie, Tim, and Lex on the island—and Howard King and Roland Tembo, Dodgson's men."

"Where's Gerry?" Malcolm asked.

"He took Tim into the park," Muldoon said. "They're still out there."

Malcolm thought for a moment. What could he do while the cat's away? "Ray, do you have internet access?" He asked. "Or any network connections?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'd like to check something out."

"Be my guest." Arnold slid back in his swiveling chair, and brought another chair next to him.

Malcolm took a seat next to Arnold at his console.

**oOo**

Contreras got up from his desk and passed a cup of orange juice through the cell's bars.

"Drink this."

Nedry took the cup and looked it over, trying to figure out if Contreras had put something in it. "What's the time?"

Contreras didn't answer at first. He stood on the outside of the cell, sizing it up. It could hold up to six men, and it was just the right size for what was expected to happen tonight. Before this cell, Contreras had kept Nedry locked in a cramped cell used for troublesome inmates. He had no contact with anyone except Contreras all day. Or, it was more accurate to say that Nedry had sat for hours by himself, and the only time he heard from anyone was when Contreras came over to give him his breakfast and lunch. About an hour ago, Contreras transported him to the new cell he was in now. The air was muggy and thick with dust, as were most of the cells in the facility.

"Hello?! I asked you the time! Answer my damn question…or are you so stupid that you can't tell time? I bet that's what it is."

Contreras clenched his fist in an effort to regain his patience and restrain himself from going into the cell and pummeling Nedry. Even when he was drugged up, Nedry was still a royal pain to deal with. "Time for you to dri—"

Contreras stopped mid-sentence when the juice sloshed his face and chest.

"Drink your own poison, you stupid pig."

The Styrofoam cup rattled on the ground next to Contreras' feet, and he heard Nedry laughing. _The stupid son of a bitch thinks he's funny._ Contreras glanced at his watch. A quarter to twelve in the evening. They should be here any minute. He had told them where to meet him. His co-workers upstairs had known better than to ask him what he was up. _Seniority's a beautiful thing,_ he thought.

"Laugh while you can," Contreras said.

"I will, you corrupt jerk."

Nedry snickered and then sat down on the bench. His laughter died as he massaged his temples. He breathed slowly and then wrung his wrists. Contreras observed this from outside of the cell and grinned. Finally, the drug was taking full effect and really working through his system. For the last three hours, Nedry had muttered about how his head hurt like Hell had squashed it, and he had complained that his arms felt as if someone had twisted and ripped them off his body.

What made it even better was that Nedry had been drugged three times during the day. Every time he gave him a meal, Contreras made sure to add the drug in powdered form to the drink. He had wanted to use a syringe and drug him with one injection, but he'd have to deal with Nedry's resistance and he didn't want that. Better to do the job in an easy and undetectable manner. Nedry had caught on, but by then, it was too late. Anytime Contreras offered him a cookie or a fruit, he'd turn it down. If he was offered a drink, he'd throw it in Contreras' face.

"You're screwing with me," Nedry mumbled. "I know you are."

"Why would I do that?"

"You drugged me. I know you did...I'm telling the captain or whoever…" Nedry's voice drifted as he stretched his arms and shook them. "My arms…"

Contreras held out his hands as if to show that he was innocent. "You can't prove I did anything to you; it's my word against yours. No one listens to lying criminals like yourself."

"That's gonna change when I complain about you. I'll be speaking for every guy in here. They know your true colors."

"Yeah, they know my 'true colors'," Contreras said in a mocking tone. "Sit there and shut the hell up. You're giving me a headache worse than yours."A phone rang at his desk and he picked it up. "Someone's here… send them to the sub-lower level. I know what it's about…what's that? None of your damned business; just send them in." Contreras slammed the phone down. "Nosy rookies," he muttered.

"You treat your fellow coppers like criminals too," Nedry said. "You never cease to amaze me."

Contreras didn't bother answering him. He heard approaching footsteps and looked in the direction where they were coming from. A moment later, Gennaro came in with the guy that Nedry had called 'Lewis Dodgson' on the night of his arrest. Dodgson walked with a purpose; his towering height was regal and intimidating. It was clear that he was in charge of the entire operation. He extended his hand towards Contreras.

"A pleasure to do business with you, Señor Contreras."

Dodgson's grip was strong and firm.

"The pleasure's all mine," Contreras said, grinning widely.

Gennaro held a large blue luggage. Contreras looked past them and counted five more people. A bearded man nodded at Contreras knowingly. The woman next to him was a stunning beauty. Her black hair flowed past her shoulders and her blue eyes were as cold as an iceberg. A silent man, his skin tone the color of smooth chocolate towered above the first two. Another man was with them. Contreras recognized him as the one of the park employees who had been at the dock, the first time he had arrested Nedry. _What's he doing here?_ He looked like a mild-mannered man, dressed completely in white. Despite his benign vibes, his slanted eyes were catlike and feral. The last man, whom Contreras had little contact with, had silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. Nedry had poked fun at his broken arm.

Contreras was pleased that they had shown up. He looked at his watch. _Right on time._ _Twelve a.m. on the dot._ He opened the drawer and placed five orange prison jumpsuits on the desk. He didn't have to hand them out, the group snatched them eagerly and awaited their directions.

"I have something special for you, Señor Dodgson."

Dodgson smiled as Contreras handed him a police uniform. He reached into the drawer again and pulled out a nightstick, handcuffs, a firearm, a flashlight, a can of mace, and a badge.

"Your costume's complete. If you go down the hall and make the first right, there's a room for you guys to change. Come back quick. The sooner you start this, the better."

They left with their new attire. Gennaro watched them and then turned to Contreras. He placed the luggage on his desk. Dodgson had told him to give Contreras the cash first thing. This way he cop wouldn't feel cheated, and he might give the group an extra hour to conduct their business.

"May I?" Contreras asked. He sat down in his folding chair and rubbed his palms together.

"Of course," Gennaro said.

Contreras unzipped the luggage.

**oOo**

_Dodgson closed the door to the meeting room once everyone had taken their seats. It was nine in the evening and the InGen staff had just entered the cafeteria for dinner. This was good because it would ensure they didn't overhear Dodgson's meeting._

_"Thanks for coming to a last minute meeting. We've got important matters to discuss."_

_Raúl Lopez and Henry Wu nodded eagerly. Dodgson had already told them about their plans for tonight. The rest of the group listened since they didn't know what was going on._

_"George, I'm talking to Baselton, you'll finally have your revenge. Howard, you can go too or stay here."_

_King tapped the table with his fingers. "I'll stay."_

_Dodgson was annoyed, but he didn't show it. He figured King didn't want to get his other kneecap smashed in. Not that he blamed him—he thought King was being a whiny baby, but what else was new?_

_"That's fine. Roland?"_

_Tembo glanced in Dodgson's direction. He shined his rifle on his lap and shook his head. "I'm a mercenary, not a mobster."_

_"You can babysit the InGen staff while we're away conducting our business."_

_"I'll do that. King and I can handle them. They won't try anything smart or poof! They disappear."_

_"Good." Dodgson was glad he didn't have to explain to Tembo his job responsibilities. He turned to the rest of the group._

_"Tonight we're completing an assignment, or rather, I'm keeping a promise that I made awhile ago. Think of it as a field trip that kiddies go on. You're going to 'school' a special person. I expect all of you to teach this person to the best of your ability. Make sure he learns his lesson so well that he can it spit it out in his own blood."_

_"Sounds great," Lopez said. "He'll finally get what's coming to him."_

_"Exactly, you're on point, Raúl," Dodgson said and he noticed that Lopez beamed with pride. "The other part of this assignment is about our new recruit, Hank."_

_All eyes were glued to Wu now. If Wu felt uncomfortable by everyone's stares or unspoken expectations of him, he knew not to show it._

_"This is Hank's first assignment…we went over this earlier today and several weeks ago," Dodgson said and Wu nodded in agreement. "Tonight Hank will have a chance to prove himself; he'll learn what it's like to work on our team."_

_"He'll do fine, Lew," Sonya said. "Don't put so much pressure on him." She smiled in Wu's direction, but he didn't return the warm greeting._

_"Hank, you give me everything when you're part of my staff. I won't settle for less. This assignment is the perfect test to see what you're made of."_

_Wu nodded._

_"If anyone has any doubts about this assignment concerning Hank's first task, or that scumbag who shall remain nameless, then leave the room. It's all or nothing."_

_No one raised their hands. The door opened and Gennaro walked in._

_"Hello," he said and he received a few nods._

_"What exactly are we doing?" Lawala asked. He was annoyed with Dodgson's vagueness._

_Dodgson thought for a moment. How could he phrase this? He had just said it was an assignment. That pretty much summed it up. He'd try to rephrase what he had mentioned earlier._

_"We're going to pay Dennis a little surprise visit. While you're there, you're to take care of him as you would your best friend who thrust a knife in your back. Understood?"_

_Lawala nodded._

_"It won't be hard…he'll be so drugged up that he won't be able to put up a fight. See how I make things easier for you guys?"_

_Lawala didn't respond, although the team around him laughed and thanked Dodgson for his foresight._

_"He's a traitor—he betrayed Biosyn, he injured two of our men, Baselton and Howard, and he laughed about it," Dodgson stated. "He has to be taught that you don't double cross Lewis Dodgson and Biosyn."_

_"One question."_

_"Yes, Raúl?"_

_"When do we get to pound his face in?"_

_"Midnight," Dodgson glanced at his watch and then looked at him. "That's only three hours from now."_

_"Midnight can't come fast enough." Lopez grinned with sadistic pleasure as he cracked his knuckles._

**oOo**

Dodgson emerged from the room first and made his way down to the cell. The police uniform fit him perfectly. Whistling, he twirled his nightstick in the air.

"A new disguise for each day," a voice from inside the cell said.

Dodgson turned towards the voice. Hands gripped the bars and he made out his former protégé's outline. It was dark inside the cell. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"You don't like it?" Dodgson asked. "I call it 'Officer Krupke'."

"Clever."

Dodgson turned his back on him and walked to the desk where Contreras sat flipping through a wad of bonded bills. He sniffed the money and reclined in his chair.

"I love the smell of fresh mint."

"It's all yours," Dodgson said.

"I know, thank you very much for the unofficial raise." Contreras chuckled.

"It's American, if that's okay."

"It's fine, money is money in my book. Mind if I count it?"

"Go right ahead."

The rest of the group came back. They looked like free inmates wandering around the jail.

"Let's do this," Lopez demanded. "I'm ready to kick his teeth out."

Contreras stood up with a ring of keys. He found the right one and inserted it in the lock. Swinging the cell door open, he called to the prisoner inside: "Yoo-hoo, Dennis! You have company. Play nice."

The group entered in single file. Contreras slammed the cell entrance shut and locked it. He sat back in his chair and pulled the luggage closer to him. Dodgson and Gennaro smirked as they directed their attention to the cell.

"Let the games begin," Gennaro said.

**oOo**

Nedry held his head to get some relief from the excruciating headaches he had experienced for hours. Hearing the familiar clanging of the cell door, he stood up and saw he was sharing the cell with five more people. He heard Contreras say something about playing nice, and then focused his attention on the group in front of him.

"So the pimp let the whores out of the brothel." Nedry said, eyeing his visitors.

Someone outside of the cell drew in their breath.

"TEAR HIM APART!" Dodgson shouted.

Nedry glanced at him as if he were an annoying bug, and then grinned at Baselton. "Ready for me to break your other arm?"

"Ready when you are."

Nedry put up his fists in fighter's mode, ready to attack and defend himself at a second's notice. "C'mon, I don't have all day."

"It's night, you stupid ass," Lopez growled. "We know you don't know the time since you're locked in a cramped cell and can't see outside."

Nedry grinned. "Day or night, I'll still break his arm—and yours too, Dr. Bones, if you don't shut your lousy mouth!"

Lopez wasn't as impressed with Nedry as he was with himself. "Still a cocky bastard…that'll change after tonight."

"You came to knock sense into me? How sweet!"

"We came to _beat_ it into you."

Dodgson slammed his nightstick across the bars. "Stop talking and get to work! I want to see blood and all I see is you yapping your fucking mouth!"

Lopez looked behind him and held his hand up to Dodgson, indicating that he should be patient.

"Would you like to join us, Lew?" Nedry asked in his best syrup sweet tone.

"I came to watch the show. I have a front row ticket."

"Lucky man. You came to see me kick everyone's ass. I'm honored." Nedry bowed as if he were an actor on Broadway.

"No, he came to see us kick _your_ ass," Lopez snarled from behind.

"Let's go then, I'm waiting." Nedry motioned with his hands 'come here' as if daring Lopez to be the first one to knock or beat sense into him.

Contreras spoke to them from outside the cell. "You guys better watch yourselves 'cause that bastard's tricky."

Nedry quickly raised his elbow and thrust it backwards. He grinned when his elbow smashed into someone's face. Seconds later, Lopez was cursing up a storm. _Yep, I got the bonehead._

"You guys are pathetic—I'm doing all the beating around here!"

Nedry rushed forward and opened his fingers like a claw. In less than a second, he jammed them into Baselton's eyes. Baselton grabbed Nedry's wrist and received a punch across the face for his efforts. Nedry slammed Baselton's back against the bars and watched as he slid down in a heap. For extra measure, he gave him a vicious kick in the stomach.

"You bet I'm tricky," Nedry said proudly. "Who's next?"

A sweet feminine voice cut through the thick air. "Hi!"

Nedry took a step back when he realized it was Sonya Durant who stood in front of him. The other men also stepped back to watch this confrontation.

"Hello Sonya."

"Hi Dennis. How do I look in my new outfit?"

"Ravishing. Orange is truly your color."

"It is…isn't it?" Sonya's innocent tone lowered into a menacing one.

"I'm going to be real with you, Sonya. I don't hit women, so if you want to sit out during this fight, I understand. I'd hate to give you a black eye or bust those luscious lips."

"What if I hit you first?"

He shook his head, and in a second's flash, Sonya punched him across the face. She grinned wildly, anticipating his response and the reaction of the others inside the cell with them.

"Now that's more like it!" Dodgson shouted.

Nedry licked his lips. "Your aggression is a turn-on. Wooooo!"

"Oh yeah?" Sonya punched him in the eye. She smiled when his skin reddened. 

"Keep going."

Sonya backed up against the cell's bars. Nedry stood a few feet in front of her waiting. Suddenly she flipped in the air, her legs straight and boots aimed at his face. She met her target: his face swung, spewing out blood. He rubbed his jaw and ignored the ringing in his head.

"Impressive, Sonya Blade."

"Glad ya like it." She wasted no time in delivering a chop to his neck. "Want more? Since you claim you don't hit women?" She shot out her fist and he snatched her wrist. Sonya's cold blue eyes appeared to melt as he twisted her wrist in an iron-vise grip.

"I didn't finish," Nedry said, catching his breath. "I said I don't hit women. I have no problem hitting _bitches_." He slammed his fist into her face and grinned when he heard her nose crack. "Don't play with me, little girl. You will lose."

He lifted her off the floor and threw her against the bars. Sonya's back smashed into the steel and she howled in pain. Nedry stood over her, ready to finish her off. He figured once she was out of the way, he could focus on the remaining four men. He grabbed her by the hair and let go when her foot shot out and crashed into his face. He had barely registered that attack when he opened his eyes and saw Sonya looming in front of him, a cat-like grin on her lips. Her hand was behind her back and suddenly snaked forward, quick as lightning.

"Spray it all in, Sonya!" Lopez yelled. "Make sure he can't see a centimeter in front of his eyes!"

"BITCH!" Nedry rubbed his eyes that stung from the pepper spray. His eyes felt as if someone had taken a burning match and then jammed it in both eyeballs. He waved his arms wildly to prevent the group attack that he knew would come full force now.

"That's my girl," he heard Dodgson say.

" _Woman_ ," Sonya corrected him.

"You're the woman!"

"That's more like it!"

The team surrounded Nedry and Dodgson beamed with pride. Nedry walked backwards, his hands pressed against his eyes in an effort to alleviate the stinging pain. By the end of the night Nedry would be in far more pain. Dodgson didn't care. No one was allowed to walk away from his employment or injure his workers. Everyone on the team knew that—Roland Tembo, George Lawala, Sonya Durant, Raúl Lopez, and now Henry Wu. Dodgson glanced at Wu who stood next to Sonya. He had convinced him to come as a way of "paying his dues". _You made a grave mistake, Dennis,_ Dodgson thought. _And now you'll pay dearly for it._

Nedry wanted to strangle Sonya for that cheap move, but he couldn't see her or any of them. He heard them moving around and then there was silence. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he forced himself to open his eyes. He could barely make out Wu, who stood off to the side.

"Henry…you're acting really stupid coming down here trying to prove your worth to Dodgson."

Wu's icy voice penetrated the silence. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

Nedry refused to argue with him. He needed to defend himself for the oncoming attack. They would exploit his fear if he allowed it to peek through. Now they waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. Behind him, someone cracked their knuckles. He pivoted halfway around to see who it was and that's when Lopez took his first shot of the night, slamming him in the face.

Lopez's moment was finally here. Now he could put that arrogant bastard in line because Dodgson ordered his extinction. What Dodgson wanted, he always received, and Lopez was thrilled that he would finally beat his competition to a bloody pulp. Lopez felt everyone's eyes on him. They knew what was coming even before Lopez did. Nedry had turned around to see who cracked their knuckles and Lopez gave it to him—a clenched fist right in the nose. The force of the blow made Nedry stumble backwards. He tried to regain his balance, but it was too late. Sonya's boot got well-acquainted with his jaw. Lopez grinned sadistically as he watched the others take turns.

It was a more than a dream come true for him. It was heaven.

He could be Number One in the Biosyn Corporation, Number One in Dodgson's eyes, and Number One without the competition. With Nedry out of the way, he could be the prize employee and the one that Dodgson came to depend on. It was his time to shine. Nobody—not Tembo, not Sonya, not Lawala, and not even Henry Wu—would take that from him.

Sonya's leg flew in the air, her boot colliding with Nedry's throat. She was perfectly content to let on how much she enjoyed the assignment. She did whatever Dodgson wanted, without question. She knew Nedry had liked her and she admitted only to herself that she had enjoyed his company. He had made her laugh when no one else did. None of that mattered now. He had betrayed Biosyn and there was nothing worse and more despicable than a traitor. She had to admit that it was entertaining to betray a traitor. It was a twisted form of poetic justice.

The pepper spray came as a genuine shock to him, but to her, it was well worth it. She could've regretted what she was doing, but she didn't dwell on it. To her, it was a waste of time to pine away over things, good or bad. She wasn't participating for herself, but for the only man she showed absolute loyalty—Lewis Dodgson.

Gennaro looked on from outside the cell, pleased with what he saw. Every time he heard the loud whipping sound of Nedry getting punched across the face or kicked in the throat, he felt better about his decision to work with Dodgson. Gennaro always felt that Nedry got off lightly. Incarceration didn't change him for the better, it only worsened his attitude. He thought he could get away with betraying InGen for easy cash, but now he was finally paying the price.

"You're glad to witness this?" Dodgson asked.

"Absolutely. That little traitor is getting his just deserts. And you?"

"He has to learn. He thinks he can do whatever he wants and get away with it."

The calm note in Dodgson's voice spooked Gennaro. He glanced at Dodgson, who kept his stare focused on Nedry and the team.

"What's taking place now is for his own good and the good of my team. He's paying for injuring two of my employees and the team is learning what happens when you fuck me over…he'll be lucky if he's standing on his two feet by the end of the night."

Someone kicked Nedry in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. He was shoved forward and someone slammed him on the back. He almost fell to the ground, when a large hand grabbed his shoulder and held him firmly in place. He squinted, trying to make out who had hit him. Then his eyes widened in recognition.

Lawala stared back at him.

It was only a few seconds, but it felt like an hour. Lawala's hateful glare was frightening and Nedry stared back in total disbelief. Blood trailed from the corner of his lips and dribbled down his chin. A question formed on his lips, but he uttered no sound. Lawala pulled back his clenched fist and boxed him hard in the face.

Wu shivered. The cell's cold iron bars pressed against his back, chilling his skin underneath the orange jumpsuit. He took a tentative step forward, but still didn't participate. He would never admit that he was deeply disturbed by what he was witnessing.

The assault against Nedry resembled a spaghetti-western gang beating in which the ring of villains enclose the hero and take turns punching and kicking him. The team was relentless as each round of beatings increased in severity. At first, they had given him time to recover, even if it was just a few seconds. Now they weren't showing any mercy. They punched, kicked, kneed, stomped, slammed, and twisted any body part they could get their hands on.

When Lawala had steadied Nedry, Wu thought he was going to help him. By then Nedry was a mess of blood and sweat, bluish-purple bruises discolored his skin, and a black shiner was forming around his right eye. Lawala had slammed him with so much force that Nedry's neck snapped back horrendously—Wu was afraid it would tear off his shoulders.

From then on Wu tried not to watch. He would fix his attention on another point in the cell, the far wall, the ceiling, or the bench. He didn't want to appear afraid, but it was too much for him to accept. In his attempt to feel better and make sense about what was going on, he convinced himself that Nedry had it good. Wu knew he had strange tactics for dealing with how he felt about everything now, but he didn't let it stop him from lying to himself. For instance: even though Baselton put in his own shots, he left it to Lopez, Lawala, and Sonya to do most of the dirty work. Tembo wasn't present and that was a good thing for Nedry. Tembo would've torn him apart like a lion ripping its prey to pieces.

The best thing to do was to look as though he were participating, or at least, encouraging what was taking place. Wu stood with his arms folded across his chest in a stolid manner. Several feet away, Nedry dropped to his knees and leaned forward, coughing up blood. Wu closed his eyes, fighting back a wave of nausea. He was forced to open his eyes when he heard the loud sickening smack of a body hit the concrete. Lopez laughed, his voice echoing in the cell. Nedry got to his feet like a baby learning to walk for the first time. Dodgson wasn't lying about him being drugged up. Nedry was sluggish; he was slow to react and defend himself. He stumbled around awkwardly, trying to leave the circle. Sonya pushed him down and when he got back up again, Lopez slammed his neck.

Wu wondered what would happen if it were _him_ in the middle of the circle. He blocked out that idea and tried to concentrate on a distant memory of meeting Hammond for the first time or the first dinosaur he had cloned successful—anything to mentally remove him from here and remind him of a time where he was happy. It was impossible to think with all the commotion in the cell. Every time Nedry got up or tried to maintain his balance, he was punched in the face, or knocked down again. Wu was surprised that he'd been able to withstand the beating. Maybe those two years in prison had toughened him or maybe he wasn't the type to surrender. Wu swore if he were in the middle of the circle, he would pretend that he was unconscious if it meant the ordeal would end quicker. He felt the knobby end of a nightstick prodding his back and turned around.

Dodgson.

"What's your problem?"

Wu's lips quivered. He glanced behind him quickly—just in time to see Lopez deliver a backhand punch to Nedry's face. He turned back to Dodgson and shrugged.

"You don't want to participate in the action."

 _In the action_. Why did he act like it was something to be enjoyed? Dodgson made it sound as if they had been invited to a gentlemen's club where voluptuous strippers were offering more than a lap-dance.

His fear left him and now Wu was thoroughly repulsed. The group had whole-heartedly turned against their own teammate at Dodgson's command. He remembered their chilling conversation where Dodgson made it clear that he despised traitors. Because of this, Wu never viewed himself as a traitor to InGen. He wouldn't allow himself to think that way. There were other reasons why he didn't consider himself to be a traitor. He was looking out for his own interests, and really, what was wrong with that? It was about self-preservation.

And yet, other thoughts haunted him. Didn't it occur to Lopez, Sonya, Lawala, or Baselton, that Dodgson could easily turn against them as he had Nedry? It meant Dodgson could easily turn against him, and Wu didn't want to think about that. What if Dodgson ordered the team to " _put Wu in his place_ "?

"It's his fault you didn't get the recognition you worked hard for. If not for him, your name would be out there. Take back what's rightfully yours, Hank. Dennis got caught working for me, and in turn, that delayed the park's opening. Your fame was right around the corner, but then he—" Dodgson pointed at Nedry, "screwed it up for you. You have every right to take your frustration out on him. Fame is yours, if you still want it."

Dodgson moved back as Wu stepped forward with renewed confidence. This was it. If Wu was going to participate in beating up his former InGen co-worker, he would do it for one person…and one person only.

Himself.

**oOo**

Contreras had his back turned the entire time. He had waited patiently for the beating to begin. When Nedry had shouted " _bitch!_ " he figured the brunette—Sonya—had sprayed him with the pepper spray that he had given her. Contreras liked her vicious streak. He didn't turn around to watch the grisly scene. Just listening to it was enough pleasure. He wanted to count the cash he had earned. He took out one stack of bills that were bound together and removed the rubber band. Contreras hoped Nedry heard the _frip-frap_ sound of him counting the cash. His prize money.

"Un ciento…dos ciento…tres ciento…cuatro ciento..."

**oOo**

_That crooked cop_ , Nedry thought as dizziness blanketed him. Contreras counted his money in an obnoxious loud voice. He didn't try to cover up what he was allowing to take place. He wished Muldoon had believed him when they were stranded on Isla Sorna. People do stupid things for money and Contreras was no different. Neither was Wu, who suddenly punched him in the throat. Nedry collapsed to the cold floor as Contreras' voice drifted away. Before he could get to his feet, someone—Sonya or Lawala—kicked him in the ribs. A scream of pain almost escaped from him and he bit down on his tongue. Tears stung his eyes from where Sonya had sprayed him. Immense pain devoured him and he knew if he got back up again, they would continue. Not that he had much of a choice.

There was no way out of the cell. He couldn't run from them. He hadn't been able to defend himself because he was drugged up. He was only on his feet because of sheer will. The drug Contreras gave him made him feel as if he were wading through a lake of cement and carrying fifty pounds of steel on his shoulders. He had the desire to fight back, but his energy had been zapped hours ago. He never had the advantage to begin with, but it didn't mean he'd give up and make it easier for them. Rather than cower in the corner, he took the beating head on. He wanted to curl up in a protective ball the entire time, but he would never give any of them, especially Dodgson, the satisfaction of an early defeat.

Even so, he knew they wouldn't leave until the job was finished. Nedry knew "finished" meant they would leave him for dead; or at least, badly beaten in pool of his own blood. Dodgson had that much control over the team. He couldn't control Nedry and they both knew it. _Which is why this is happening to me_ , Nedry thought. He knew Dodgson was making an example out of him. Nedry could deal with that—if Dodgson was still pissed off that he went back to InGen to warn them of his screwy plans, then let him stay pissed off until the world vomited on itself.

What he couldn't deal with was how the team took satisfaction in demolishing him. He had been beaten while incarcerated and he had beaten up other inmates. He had fought viciously and even broke an inmate's nose. What he endured now made his entire two years in prison look like a children's obstacle course. His problem was with Lewis Dodgson, and since Dodgson was the ringleader, they followed his orders without question or objection. Lopez was having the time of his life, and so it wasn't a surprise that his attacks were the most brutal. The others…that's all he could think in his mind when it concerned Lawala and Sonya. _The others._ Never mind that he had helped Lawala when he was blinded on their second assignment or that he had shared laughs with Sonya. None of that mattered.

Sometimes he heard them mutter "Roland" under their breath as if they were avenging Tembo. That was mostly Sonya. There was no reason to avenge him. Tembo wasn't dead or exiled. If anyone was supposed to be dead, it was Nedry. The team conveniently forgot that he had been ostracized the moment he refused to carry out an assignment for Dodgson. He had been marked for death the only time he made it clear that his answer was " _No_ ". He had other reasons for leaving the team, but that was one of many.

Deep down inside, Nedry hoped someone understood him, especially Lawala, but he was forced to accept that he never had anyone on his side. The personal baggage was too much and he could feel his sanity stretching like a rubber-band on the verge of snapping.

He thought of the federal prison where he had served a fraction of his sentence. He gave the warden, Daniel Walker, a hard time. Walker was compassionate, but firm. The entire two years he was there, Walker had tried to talk sense into him. Nedry wasn't sure why he thought of Walker now. Maybe it had to do with the time Walker had lectured him about taking responsibility for his actions. It had been on the same day Hammond had visited with Muldoon, Arnold, and Gennaro. Nedry remembered that day very well—he had been outraged (and perhaps, understandably so) at Hammond for accusing him of selling info to Dodgson, even though he had been locked up for two years.

The prison staff had to restrain him and Walker sent him to solitary confinement for thirty days. Before he was placed in "the hole" (or "the box", as it was sometimes called), Walker had told him he hoped one day he'd take responsibility for his actions. _I'm taking responsibility now, Mr. Walker…and it doesn't seem worth it…I tried to do the right thing…I really did…only by then it was too late._ He wondered what Walker would say to him if he were to explain everything that happened since the night he was "freed"—the irony being that he wasn't free under Dodgson's supervision—it was more like tyranny. He closed his eyes, wishing he could speak to Walker.

Someone shouted, interrupting his thoughts. Without opening his eyes, he knew it was Dodgson. Dodgson used the word "fuck" as if it were a comma.

" _WAKE_ _HIM THE FUCK UP! I DON'T WANT HIM FALLING ASLEEP!_ "

Nedry turned to face Dodgson when Lopez pulled and yanked his hair back, exposing his neck. Nedry tried freeing himself, but his attempts were feeble since his strength had crumbled from all the abuse. Lopez spat a gob of saliva in his face and then smashed his face into the cell's hard floor. A burst of pain shot through Nedry's temple, he felt like Lopez had hammered nails across his forehead. He lay crumpled on the floor taking deep breaths. He wasn't ready to give up yet. Groggily, he got to his feet. A thick syrupy clump of blood rose in his mouth and the metallic taste made him want to throw up.

"You're asking for more," Lopez growled.

Nedry knew right then he would get one shot in. One shot was all he needed. He needed to show them that they hadn't broken him. Nedry whipped around and spat the thick wad of blood in Lopez's eye. A broken grin lit up his bruised face. _Perfect._

Lopez didn't find it amusing. "Son of a bitch," he snarled, as he wiped the clump of blood and saliva from his eye and cheek. He kicked Nedry in the stomach and he crashed down to the floor in a heap, too weak to break the fall.

The best thing he could do was get to his feet again. Before he could take another step, his arms were twisted behind his back.

"Go ahead—fight it." It was Lopez. "I'll rip your arm out."

Nedry's legs buckled, but he forced himself to remain strong. He wouldn't be weak—not in front of Lopez.

Wu stepped in front of him and the two traitors locked eyes. Nedry bit down on his split bottom lip when he saw the sneer plastered across Wu's face. _Wu doesn't know what he's getting himself into. He wants to chase after fame or money or whatever Dodgson promised him._ Even as Nedry met his cold eyes, he sensed Wu's uncertainty about his decision. As much pain as he was in, he felt obligated to talk sense into Wu, to warn him not to follow in his footsteps. Not that it would make much of a difference, but it was worth a try.

"Don't be stupid," Nedry sputtered. His voice was gravelly as if he had swallowed a cup of pebbles. "You know this isn't what you want." Behind him, Lopez twisted his arms harder.

Wu shrugged as if he had been asked about his favorite ice cream and couldn't make a decision. He pulled back a fist and smashed Nedry's eye. He did it again and snickered.

Another wave of blood rose in Nedry's throat and leaked from his lips. He spat a wad of blood on the ground and Wu stepped back, revolted.

"You're the stupid one," Wu said coldly, balling up his fist and striking him again.

"Good work, Hank!"

Wu turned around and saw Dodgson give him two thumbs up. Seeing that made him feel slightly better than before. At least now he was showing Dodgson that he was capable of doing anything asked of him. Without a second thought, Wu struck Nedry in the face and he was delighted to hear Dodgson's applause in the background.

Dodgson was exhilarated by what he witnessed. _Why did Dennis ever think he could get over on me?_ Not only was it teaching a lesson to Nedry, as he told Gennaro before, but it was a severe and clear warning to the rest of the team, in case they ever thought of pulling the same crap. Dodgson was ruthless; he was satisfied with that fact about himself and he wanted his employees to be well aware of his cruel side. While Hammond spared no expense to build a dream theme park, Dodgson had no problem putting one of his workers (or ex-workers as this case proved to be) in line. How he put them in line did not wound or soften him. He did what he had to do. He had earned his reputation for being a man of extreme ambition and would do anything—even destroy others—to achieve his goals.

His next goal was already in the process of becoming a reality: soon he would own Isla Nublar and Jurassic Park. He could open it under Biosyn's name, and rake in the money that came in. But, as he told Gennaro earlier, he had one little problem that needed to be solved. And that one problem was getting solved promptly and efficiently thanks to the loyalty his team displayed. He decided it was time for show-and-tell.

"You see Sonya?" Dodgson asked Gennaro, pointing her out. Sonya waved to them and went right back to work. "She's one helluva kicker. She's the sole female presence on the team, but she gives the guys a run for their money. Strong legs, wild side, mean streak, and a beauty to top it off—she's the total package."

"Nice," Gennaro commented.

"Then there's Lopez." Dodgson pointed him out. Lopez didn't look up at the sound of his name; he was busy completing the assignment. "A bit of a hothead, but he's passionate, knows about dinosaurs, and is always willing to go above and beyond. You need someone who loves to live in the past all the time."

Gennaro nodded, but said nothing.

"You know about George Baselton, so I'll just skip to George Lawala. Sharpshooter and the strong silent type. A bit sensitive, but does as he's told…most times. He doesn't get involved in the team's antics. He just goes in, does his job, and calls it a day. Valuable mercenary, just like Roland Tembo. Knows how to use a gun." Dodgson grinned. "And that's my staff, Henry's my new acquisition…he's still in the probation period, but he's proving himself to be an invaluable employee so far…"

Dodgson continued to speak about his team as if they were commodities that could be brought and sold—and not people with personalities and feelings. It was just as well since he didn't believe that Nedry was someone with a personality and feelings—he was expendable and could be easily replaced. By the end of tonight, Dodgson hoped his team got the message that they too were expendable, and if they dared step out of line….well, that would be the end of them.

**oOo**

"What are you looking for?" Arnold asked. They had been in the control room for the past hour with little said between all three of them. He wondered again where Dodgson and Gennaro had gone with the Biosyn group. It definitely had nothing to do with 'business regarding the park' or whatever they wanted to call it.

"Flights," Malcolm said. He kept his eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Flights? To the States?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm thi—"

"Quiet!" Muldoon shouted from his workstation in the control room. "Both of you!"

Arnold moved away from his console. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

**oOo**

"Two years."

Lopez's tone was venomous.

"Two. Years. Do you hear me? For two _fucking_ years, I had to put my dreams on hold and wait for Dodgson to bust you out of prison when _you_ were the stupid one to get caught."

He pressed the nightstick harder against Nedry's neck to the point where it vibrated in his hands. Lopez chuckled and pressed his knee sharply into Nedry's back to increase the painful strain. Nedry was on his knees and every time he tried to stand up, Lopez put more pressure on his back and neck.

"Then you come along…and the whole time, I'm second best to a pathetic nerd like you. I knew everything Dodgson wanted to know. And you? You're just a disgruntled employee from InGen. A bitter hacker who types over one hundred words per minute. Hate to break it to ya, but you're nothing special—and you never were."

Lopez yanked back the nightstick closer and laughed sadistically as Nedry tried to pull it away from his neck.

"I was further down Dodgson's priority list thanks to you. You thought I should be content working behind you, while he sang high praises for a scumbag like you. How do you repay him? You backstab him like the filthy traitor you are. I'm not crying over it because now he knows who he should've picked as number one. Now I can have the position you stole from me."

Lopez let him go and Nedry collapsed face first onto the concrete floor. Despite the mind-blowing pain, Nedry managed to crawl to the bench on all fours, while coughing up blood and gasping for breath. The whole time he heard Lopez right behind him, but he forced himself to continue forward even though he wanted to black out. Finally, he was able to place one hand on the bench, so he could pull himself forward.

"Where are your witty remarks? Are you brain dead from all the shots you've taken? If not, then you will be." He raised the nightstick over his head. "Let's see how many words you can sound out after this."

Lopez slammed the nightstick on the back of Nedry's neck and the hand grasping the bench hit the ground.

**oOo**

"Something's going on," Muldoon said. "It has to do with Dennis and Biosyn." Why was it so hard for Arnold and anyone to understand him?

"How do you know?" Arnold asked.

"I just know. Gennaro's sleeping with the enemy."

"I can see why you'd think he's with Dodgson," Malcolm said. "He's very much about his own interests. What did you see that confirmed this?"

Muldoon explained about the suitcase scene in Hammond's office.

"So you think he was paid off—to do what exactly?"

"I don't know; something to do with Dennis and Contreras. They claim they're going on a business trip regarding our park and company…so Gennaro probably sold off all InGen rights to Dodgson. I have this gut feeling about it."

Malcolm nodded. "I've never trusted Gennaro. He's got a one track mind when it comes to the park."

"And he's money driven," Arnold added.

Muldoon's eyebrows rose. Arnold thought the same way? "Glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks that way about him."

"We all feel the same way towards Gennaro," Arnold said, as though this was obvious news to everyone. "He has no friends on InGen since he wants to be pals with Lew Dodgson."

**oOo**

"You're a good man, Donald Gennaro," Contreras said.

Gennaro smiled like an alligator. "Some think otherwise."

"To hell with the doubters. You're letting this jack-ass," Contreras pointed towards the cell, "get what he deserves. Your employees didn't even possess half the _cojónes_ to do to him what Dodgson's doing." He saw the puzzled look Gennaro gave him. "You know what _cojónes_ means, right?"

Gennaro shook his head.

"Balls. They didn't have the balls to do anything."

"They're weaklings."

"Not Dodgson; he's something else," Contreras said, grinning.

Dodgson directed his team from outside the cell. "We have twenty minutes left before we leave here," he said. "Huddle everyone." The group sauntered away from Nedry and got close to the bars so that they could listen to Dodgson's orders. "As we all know, there are three things that mean a lot to Dennis. Does anyone want to name them for me? Gold stars if you get it right."

"His cash," Baselton said.

"Good. What's another one?"

"His computer programming certification," Sonya said.

"Yes! Any others?"

"His candy bars," Lopez said and the group laughed.

"Yesss," Dodgson said impatiently. "But I'm not talking about his sweet tooth…think, guys. It's not that hard."

The group was stumped.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Dodgson looked past them and banged his nightstick on the bars. "Look alive, George! I'm talking to Lawala, not you Baselton. You're falling asleep on me. I'm not having that."

"I'm here, Dr. Dodgson," Lawala muttered.

"You better be…now…if Denny's license is important to him—what does he need when he designs new computer systems?"

"His mind," Lopez offered.

"Keep going."

"His fingers," Wu said. He made a typing motion.

"Bingo."

Dodgson walked over to the table where Contreras sat, and took out a pencil and laid it on the desk for all of them to see. Gennaro stepped back as Dodgson raised his nightstick and smashed it on the pencil. He pointed at the splintered and broken pencil, finished with his demonstration.

"Am I clear as crystal or do I have to show you again?" The group didn't say anything. Dodgson pointed to the nightstick Lopez had used before. "Fix him so he can't type his name."

Inside the cell, Nedry stood still with his forehead pressed against the wall. He held himself as if trying to keep warm in the baking cell. He breathed slowly and rubbed his eyes. They were still watering, but the scorching sensation had lessened. He turned his neck and it stiffened with cramps. That was because of Lopez and his wielding the nightstick like a toy. He knew they weren't finished when he heard Dodgson say: _Am I clear as crystal or do I have to show you again?_

Lawala and Lopez yanked him away from the wall and forced him to kneel down in front of the bench. Sonya sat on the bench and grabbed his right arm as if trying to rip it out. Lopez assisted Lawala in holding him down so that he couldn't squirm out of position. Sonya kissed his fingers.

"Do you like that?" she asked.

He let his body go limp and didn't respond. She took out a white handkerchief that had been stuffed underneath the jumpsuit. Sonya spat a gob of saliva on it.

"C'mon Denny, I'm trying to help you."

She dabbed the handkerchief on his open facial wounds, making them sting. Nedry flinched and pulled away, but she kept on. It was like Sonya to play on how he felt about her. Why didn't he see it coming? Nedry ignored her although if he were feeling like his normal self, he would've spat in her face. He couldn't wait for the night to be over.

"Who's gonna do the job?" Lawala asked.

"I am," Lopez said.

"No, you're not," Wu said.

"The hell I am."

"Hold him down; you already got your shots in."

"Who's gonna do the job?" Lawala asked again.

" _I am_." Baselton announced.

"King George the Second is still mad because of his broken arm," Sonya said, laughing.

Baselton stretched his arms and motioned her to move down so he could sit in her place. "The son of a bitch broke my arm and thought it was the funniest thing." He snatched Nedry's arm from her and pulled it forward. "Hold him back, I just need his arm." Baselton examined Nedry's wrist, hand, and fingers. "They say karma is you get what you put into life. Isn't that right?"

"Stop with the philosophical shit and smash his hand," Lopez said.

Baselton ignored him. "Are you going to answer the question? Or do I have to break all your fingers to find out?"

Lopez sneered. "Break all his fingers to find out."

Nedry blinked.

Baselton squeezed his wrist moved to his thumb. He bent it far back, twisted it, and snapped it. There was a sick stomach-churning cracking noise as he did the same to his index finger. The sound echoed in the silent cell. Nedry stared straight ahead.

"This little piggy went to market…this little piggy went to buy roast beef…" Baselton recited as he broke his fingers. This opportunity was golden to him, especially after Nedry had broken his arm. He had wanted to get back at him for a long time, so when Dodgson told him of the little plan to teach Nedry a lesson, he was more than happy to oblige. "Perfect. Henry?"

Wu stepped over with the nightstick.

**oOo**

"Why do you care about what happens to him? He wouldn't spare you the same favor, and we both know it, Robert."

Muldoon took a quick sip from his flask.

Arnold stared at him, waiting for an answer. "Well? Explain yourself."

"It's not right what they're doing."

"You don't even know what's going on," Arnold said, exasperated. "None of us do!"

"I knew what was happening when I saw Gennaro accept money from Lew Dodgson."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I already told you," Muldoon snapped. "I'm not repeating myself again."

Malcolm sighed. They had a long night ahead of them.

**oOo**

The nightstick crashed on the hand that had now turned an ugly shade of blackish-purple. Wu concentrated on the task and buried his conscience in the back of his mind where it wouldn't bother him. Something in his mind told him this was ridiculous and going too far, but still, he had to push it away so he wouldn't dwell on what he was doing. He hoped that Dodgson had missed his slight hesitation when he first started. He smashed the nightstick down again, and a sour taste invaded his throat. Wu stepped away, knowing he had done enough.

Sonya winced. Lopez and Lawala simply watched. For some reason, Nedry wasn't responding in the way they had hoped. Dodgson wasn't happy about that and carried on outside of the cell, yelling at them.

"Why isn't he screaming bloody murder? I want to hear him fucking scream for his life!"

A croaking sound that started out as a low chuckle and grew into raucous snickering filled the cell. Wu couldn't believe it. Nedry laughed as if he was watching a comedy. Wu looked at the rest of the group to see their reactions. Lopez shook his head in disbelief. Lawala shrugged. Sonya glared at Nedry and Baselton stared in amazement. Wu threw the nightstick at the bars, frustrated. It was just like Nedry to give everyone the opposite reaction they were hoping for, and he kept laughing louder and harder.

"Keep laughing, since you think it's so funny," Wu growled.

Baselton yanked Nedry's left arm. "I hope you can type with your toes. Let's see if you're still laughing then."

"I have a better idea," Lopez said. "Let's give him one more round."

Baselton nodded and they hauled Nedry back to his feet.

**oOo**

"How could you even _think_ of defending him after everything he's done?" Arnold asked, not hiding the anger in his voice. "Have you lost your mind?"

"It would appear I have," Muldoon said.

"Why? How in the world?"

"If you would just listen—"

"There's _nothing_ to listen to or understand! You've taken up for him as if you're his friend and completely erased his record."

Muldoon glanced at Malcolm, hoping he would understand. "Dr. Malcolm?"

Malcolm shook his head. For the moment, he would not get involved.

**oOo**

Lopez delivered the final blow: a swift uppercut. Nedry slammed hard on his back onto the cell's concrete floor. He was finished. He couldn't get up anymore and they knew it. His head felt like it had been drenched in boiling water. The cell was spinning and every time he looked around, he swore the walls would crash down on him. He tried sitting up, but didn't have the strength. He swallowed and coughed, tasting blood and mucus. His body was sore and ached, from his neck and shoulders, arms and neck, down to his thighs and legs. He shivered although he was cooking in his jumpsuit. Nedry felt as if he had taken a bath in his own sweat. Perspiration flooded his face and neck, his groin and underarms. His stomach felt like they had dropped a bowling ball on it. He struggled to breathe and ended up taking in uneven gasps. Blood streamed from his lips and nose and the open cuts on his face stung. He heard them moving around and then they stood over him, admiring their work. Out of his one good eye, he saw them standing over him. His other eye was swollen shut.

The first person looking down at him was Wu. Nedry opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out except for his labored breathing. He wanted to tell Wu that he was foolish to follow in his footsteps. Dodgson was using him—just like he used everybody. Wu smirked and a chill washed over Nedry. The Henry Wu who stood over him was not the same Henry Wu that Hammond had hired. Nedry had known him for more than five years and out of everyone on the InGen staff, Wu was the person he had gotten along with the most. They were on friendly terms during the construction of the park and had interacted a lot since they were the youngest of the InGen staff. Now Wu stared down at him with total contempt. _He wanted to show his loyalty to Dodgson._ _That's the only reason he was a part of this. He's just been initiated._ Wu was making a huge mistake…but Nedry knew he'd have to find that out for himself the hard way.

Nedry glanced at Baselton. Baselton wore a mocking grin on his face, proud that he had gotten his revenge. Nedry knew the only reason Baselton participated was to get back at him for breaking his arm. Baselton was a follower like King, obeying Dodgson's every demand. Nedry had never gotten to know him past that. Nor did he want to.

Lopez's dark eyes gleamed of stark hatred. He grinned, excited that he would finally be Lewis Dodgson's number one employee. Nedry met his eyes and they stared at each other, silent, one triumphant and the other defeated. Nedry knew why Lopez hated him to the extent that he did, even though it was ridiculous. Lopez's jealousy stemmed from the fact that Dodgson prized Nedry above everyone else because he knew about Jurassic Park. He had worked there, so of course he knew more about it. It's why Dodgson depended on him for past assignments. But Lopez was always in a heated rage, feeling he should be first since he was a paleontologist and studied dinosaurs. That's what it came down to: a stupid professional rivalry. In the raft, Nedry remembered telling Muldoon that he wasn't fighting against Lopez or competing with him to be Dodgson's star employee. That was the absolute truth. Nedry didn't care about the superficiality of being Dodgson's favorite. He just wanted his paycheck, but Lopez had made everything personal. The worst blows had come from Lopez. Lopez had beaten him as if Nedry had shot and killed his mother.

Sonya stood next to Lopez and Nedry felt a growing lump in his throat. She looked at him thoughtfully, but the cold sparkle in her eyes revealed her true self. She was glad to be involved in his beat-down. He looked at her, his chest still heaving as he took ragged breaths. He couldn't believe he had felt something for her at one time. It wasn't love or lust. He had been genuinely attracted to her even though he knew she would prefer Tembo or Lopez. Nedry had meant no harm the first night they met at the prison. He had always wanted to tell her that. He just said stupid and sarcastic things on whim, sometimes on purpose and sometimes…he didn't know anymore. He had admired her audacity and the way she'd go along with everything, no matter how crazy it sounded. He wanted to make her laugh, and he did, a few times. Now he realized the one thing he admired about her was her flaw. She was loyal—but also self-centered. Sonya was all about herself. That's why he liked her, he reasoned, because she reminded him of a time when he was self-centered. She had amazed him before, but now he hated her and wished he could rip out her throat. He hated her, just as he hated everyone else in the cell, especially Lawala.

George Lawala.

Nedry tried to read the expression on his face. Maybe it was hard because he was drifting towards unconsciousness or maybe it was because he couldn't stand to glance at Lawala. Lawala stared down at him—he didn't smile or grin. He didn't appear jubilant about his humiliation like Lopez, but he didn't appear remorseful either. Of all the people in the cell, Lawala was the last person he expected to be involved. Nedry had no friends on the team, but Lawala was the closest to being a 'friend' in the loosest sense of the word. He thought Lawala was better than the rest and he wanted to say so, but he couldn't bring himself to mumble a syllable.

He wanted to ask Lawala what he had done to make him participate. What did he do to offend him so badly? Was he angry at Nedry for hating Muldoon? Maybe it was none of those things. Maybe Dodgson manipulated him just as he manipulated everyone else. Maybe it was out of fear…. Nedry concentrated on the bars behind Lawala. He heard the familiar sound of a cell door being opened. He had heard that horrible steel clanging sound over a thousand times, during his two years in the federal correctional facility in upstate California. He looked at Lawala again. Lawala maintained his icy stare. Nedry forced himself to avert his eyes from Lawala. It hurt too much to look into the eyes of the man he had helped months ago.

Now he heard footsteps thundering in the cell. They were coming towards him. Not one person, but two. One set of footsteps was much louder than the other, more demanding and more urgent. The circle of enemies that had gloated and stared down at him, now parted to make way for the two men. The first man standing off to the side and smirking was Gennaro. The second man, his demeanor brutal and ruthless, was none other than Lewis Dodgson. Nedry was aware of their presence during the beating. They had stood outside of the cell and watched the entire time, enjoying the show.

Then, as if things couldn't get to worse, they began to _applaud_ —all of them, even Lawala clapped as if they had witnessed the most amazing show. Shortly afterwards, Dodgson signaled them to stop and that's when Nedry heard him speak over the loud buzzing in his mind. Or was it Gennaro? He couldn't tell anymore.

"You finally got what was coming to you and I'm glad I was there to witness it. I'm sure Mr. Hammond would've been pleased."

Nedry looked up and saw Gennaro smiling down at him. Hammond wouldn't have wanted this. Or would he? He didn't know anymore.

"Robert Muldoon sends his regards." Gennaro punched Nedry across the face and then stepped aside.

"Dennis?"

This time it was Dodgson who spoke to him. Nedry sat up as best he could and pressed himself against the wall as if trying to melt into it. He held his injured hand and protected his smashed fingers. Nedry knew Dodgson wouldn't leave until he spoke to him. He stared straight through Dodgson and didn't budge when he felt the cold end of a nightstick shoved under his jaw and jolted upwards. Dodgson was forcing Nedry to face him, so he could humiliate him more. He turned away and the nightstick was removed.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you." Dodgson's teeth were clenched, but his voice was calm as if he spoke about clouds. "It didn't have to be this way, but you made this choice. I didn't make it for you—no one did. _You_ brought this on yourself. Don't shake your head; you know this is entirely your fault. I'll gladly explain why this beating you received was done to teach you a lesson.

"First off, when you work for me, you work _only_ for me. I might carry out industrial espionage, but I never expect my own to betray me or act against Biosyn. As an honest representative of that company, I cannot allow you to taint us in any way, shape, or form. You can't go around casting Biosyn in a bad light. That's out of the question.

"As far as InGen is concerned—I don't give a damn. Remember: InGen and Biosyn are two competing companies. What you did in InGen; that stays with them. As for Biosyn, it's different. When you work for one company and then work for a different one, you have to adjust. And you didn't, Dennis; you didn't adjust well at all. What you got away with in InGen is intolerable at Biosyn. For fuck's sake, I shouldn't have to tell you this. Different companies, different policies, different procedures. It's that simple."

Nedry refused to make eye contact with Dodgson. He could barely speak and even if he could, he had no idea what he would say. His bravado chose the worst time to abandon him. He felt like he had a huge rock in his stomach and his mouth and throat felt like he had swallowed sandpaper. Dodgson snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Pay attention. I'm not finished."

"He used to tune out Hammond when he wasn't arguing with him," Gennaro said, and Dodgson waved him off.

"I don't give a crap about InGen. John Hammond lying in a hospital bed paralyzed for the rest of his life doesn't move me to tears. Robert Muldoon scarred from a fight with the raptors he's been hired to take care of does not break my heart. Please. That's his fucking job—to take care of the animals. Being attacked comes with the territory when you work with predators. He knows that. That's why I didn't buy your sob-story about those two. Hammond's careless and Muldoon's a complainer. What happened to them is _their_ problem. InGen's issue, not mine. Biosyn is exempt from responsibility in that situation."

Nedry looked up at Dodgson. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Many people assumed that he had no conscience and that he deliberately set out to hurt Hammond. They painted him to be a cold-blooded man, who would do anything and go through anybody to achieve his monetary goals. Nothing could be further from the truth, but regardless, people would believe whatever they wanted as long as it suited their agendas. _It's Dodgson who doesn't give a shit whom he harms,_ Nedry thought. _He's the one that wanted the raptors. Him and Lopez._

"Your heroics were for nothing. A huge waste of your time. It's funny how all that running around you did to warn InGen only opened the door for me to infiltrate their island and pathetic staff. Best of all, I didn't have to pay you one red cent. I have you to thank for that, you know. I saved hundreds of thousands of dollars because of your determination and stupidity. Right now, InGen is cowering in the palm of my hand. I couldn't have planned it any better."

"He thought he was brilliant," Lopez said, laughing.

Nedry tried to find another point in the cell to focus on, a point that wasn't occupied or blocked by anyone in the cell. He needed to make himself mentally escape, even though it was too late. He glanced again and this time met Lopez's furious stare, and noticed how quickly he broke into a grin. Soon the whole team was grinning down on him while Dodgson talked about how much he despised betrayal. Nedry wished everyone would leave. Didn't they humiliate him enough? He blinked. Tears were burning his eyes, threatening to course down his cheeks—and it wasn't from the pepper spray, mace, or whatever the hell Sonya had sprayed in his eyes.

No.

He wouldn't cry. Not in front of Dodgson or the rest of them. Dodgson continued talking, his voice sounding like a monotonous blurb in Nedry's ears. Without his consent, one tear escaped and made its way down his face, stinging an open wound.

"Are those tears I see?" Dodgson asked, not hiding his glee. "Go ahead; it's okay to cry…that's what you should be doing." He laughed and the team (except for Lawala, who maintained an icy expression) laughed along too.

Nedry wanted badly to spit in his face, but he couldn't move a muscle. He had never felt so angry, so belittled, so alone…and so betrayed.

"Let's get back to serious matters. You left me. You betrayed me. You left thinking you could fool me into believing that you accepted my last assignment. I'm not stupid, Dennis. I'm not as dumb as you think I am. I was onto you the moment you left. No one decides to just walk away. I put a hit on you because I'd rather you be dead. Dead and rotting God knows where, than squealing behind bars so that you could earn a lighter sentence. If you're going to leave, it'll be on my terms—not yours—do you understand? My. Fucking. Terms."

Nedry gave a half nod to demonstrate he heard what Dodgson was saying. If he didn't, Dodgson would start yelling and cursing up a storm. By now, Nedry would do anything to make him leave, even if it meant showing how broken he was by the ordeal. This way Dodgson would feel victorious and have no reason to stay.

"You wanted out, so I gave you out. As I told Hank, you can either work _for_ me or you can work _against_ me. You chose the latter and invited yourself to a personal hell. From this moment on, you're as good as dead to me and everyone in this cell."

Dodgson stepped back, finally finished. He could've spat in Nedry's face or kicked him for good measure, but this was more than good enough. He saw how broken Nedry was, both physically and emotionally. He was going to lecture Nedry about what happens to gang members who leave their gangs, and how several countries around the world punish traitors. Nedry should know by now that treason is a serious offense punished by death. Dodgson wanted to say all those things, but he figured Nedry had got the point. Why tell, when you can _show_ someone that their actions were unacceptable and worthy of harsh punishment?

The assignment had been fulfilled and it was time to leave. He looked at the rest of the team, and made it clear without speaking that they were done for tonight. Dodgson was the first to leave the cell, followed by Gennaro, Lawala, Baselton, and Sonya. Wu lingered behind, and then he left the cell. Only one man remained inside the cell with Nedry.

Lopez searched the cell and picked up the nightstick Dodgson had given Wu. When Dodgson and everyone had left the cell, he had noticed Nedry attempting to stand up, and he couldn't resist getting one last shot. Nedry was facing the wall, and he turned around slowly. When he did, Lopez struck him across the jaw with the nightstick. He grinned when he heard the loud impact. Nedry collapsed face first, his mangled right hand by his side.

"I didn't want to go without saying good-bye," Lopez said and stomped on Nedry's injured hand. Nedry groaned in pain and Lopez went to the entrance of the cell. "If you know what's good for you, stay behind bars where you belong. Don't entertain the thought of escape. If you do get out, I'll be the first to make sure you get locked up—and it won't be in a jail cell—if you catch my drift." He laughed and then joined the team outside of the cell.

"You won't leave the way you came in, but it's fine," Contreras said, speaking to Dodgson and the group. "I'm gonna lock him up here, and escort you guys out of a certain exit that's rarely used around here, so no one will notice you leaving the building."

"What about him?" Dodgson asked, pointing inside the cell. "He can't squeal about what happened tonight. If he does, I want him put out of his misery for good."

"I'll do the honors, Dr. Dodgson," Lopez volunteered. Everyone laughed except for Lawala, who stood off to the side.

"I know you would, but this is serious. What're you gonna do about him?" He directed this question to Contreras.

"He's gonna be put on lockdown for about a week or 'the box' as it's called. After that, if he's still in bad shape I'll take him to the medical clinic or the hospital nearby. For now though, he's just gonna sit as he is right now locked up by himself so he can't tell anyone what happened to him. Sound good enough for you?" Contreras locked the cell. "I'll keep an eye on him; you don't have to worry about him blabbing to another inmate or cop. Soon I'll start on the paperwork to transport him to the States, so he'll be out of your hair for good."

"Excellent," Dodgson said. "We paid you well then."

Contreras nodded and then glanced at his watch. "Time for you guys to leave, I'll escort you to that exit I told you about, and then I'm coming back for him."

**oOo**

He was alone now in a dark and dusty cell. Contreras had come back for him as he had promised and dragged him off to a new tiny cell that had no windows and a door with no bars. He was in "the box" now, and at first Nedry thought he had been locked in a closet. For some reason, this version of "the box" was far worse than the one had been put in during his time in California's federal prison. Maybe it was because the person who threw him in didn't care that he was severely injured, or maybe it was because he was afraid to be by himself now, although he had been alone for a long time in his life now.

And maybe it was better to be alone like this. He didn't have to worry about everyone blaming him for things he didn't do, and holding everything he had done wrong in his life against him. He didn't have to hear the constant insults or jokes about his previous weight, his status as a convicted felon, and anything else his enemies came up with to tear him down.

He needed time to heal and pull himself together. He tried sitting comfortably in the cramped cell, although excruciating pain washed over him every time he moved. His chest burned with each breath he took, so he breathed slower. His left hand cradled his right hand. His fingers were smashed and broken, his wrist fractured, and his entire hand had turned dark blue and violet. His fingers curled like a claw and stiffened. Leave it to Dodgson to take away the chance of him typing again. It was far worse and more painful to have broken fingers than a revoked certification or license.

Nedry laughed bitterly and what he wanted to do for more than two years finally came to him as he sat alone in the dark cell. Hot tears welled up in his eyes and he was thankful that no one was there to see him at his lowest point. If any of the inmates had seen him cry while he was locked up, they would've had a field day. He was alone now, beaten and bruised, and Contreras wasn't coming back to check on him. He'd probably just leave him there to rot. Forget about medical attention. That was a dream that would never come true. What did Contreras call it before he tossed him in?

_The death of a traitor._

The tears flowed and he couldn't believe he was crying, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything else. If anyone was to ask him why he was crying, he could only tell them that he finally realized how much he had messed up in his life, how he had hurt others along the way, and most of all, that he had ruined himself.


	5. The Inmates Take Over the Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm tries to get Muldoon and Arnold to understand each other's perspectives. Muldoon confronts Tembo at the tyrannosaur paddock and brings him back to the control room so that the InGen staff can interrogate him. Tembo reveals the depths of Dodgson's cruelty and determination.

In the control room, Ian Malcolm sat in a swiveling chair with his arms folded across his chest. He had been listening to Ray Arnold and Robert Muldoon bicker for the past two hours and it wasn't going anywhere. No matter what went on in the island, no one seemed to be willing to work together and Malcolm was tired of it. He wanted to interrupt, but for now, he sat back and listened to both sides. Eventually, he would say something, but only when the time was right.

"I don't understand," Arnold said, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Muldoon said.

"Why do you care about what happens to him? He's brought nothing but misery and trouble and here you are defending him."

"I'm not defending him."

"Yes, you are—just admit it!"

"I'm not."

Arnold threw his hands in the air. "I'm sick of this garbage. I'm not going to pretend you're the same person you were before you disappeared."

"Then don't. I don't give a bloody damn."

"That's what's sad—you don't even care."

Muldoon sighed and then tried again. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"NO! If it weren't for him, you wouldn't have been stranded on that island in the first place!"

Silence fell in the control room. The only noise were Muldoon's boots as he paced back and forth.

Arnold's mind worked overtime as to what he should say next. Then it came to him. "So do you miss your new friend?"

Muldoon glanced at him and then turned away. If he faced Arnold for another moment, his temper would take over him.

"I hear the Costa Rican jails are lenient when it comes to visiting hours."

"Keep talking," Muldoon said tonelessly.

"I'm just asking you a simple question. No need to get defensive about it." Arnold took out a cigarette and lit it. "You're the one who's buddy-buddy with him."

Muldoon spun around. "For God's sake, shut your bloody mouth! You've been on my case ever since I've returned."

"Because you're a completely different person. I don't even recognize you. You've become sympathetic to Dennis like you're his savior and then you've got the damn nerve to accuse _me_ of betraying InGen."

"I've already apologized for that—you're never gonna let it go."

"You're not sorry, nor do you sound it. If you really were, you wouldn't have let that crap spew out of your mouth. If you want to be more like Dennis, eat Snickers for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and learn now to program complex computer systems. His sarcasm and disregard for everyone has rubbed off on you."

"Keep your bloody comments to yourself," Muldoon said in a dangerously low tone.

Malcolm rose from the console and stood in the middle of the control room. "That's enough," he said in a loud voice.

Muldoon and Arnold glanced at him, as if just realizing he was in the room with them.

"You two keep arguing and where is it heading? Dead end. No one's listening to each other."

"Isn't it always like that?" Muldoon asked, not hiding his sarcasm.

"You tell me," Malcolm shot back.

Muldoon stared at the floor and Arnold tapped the computer's monitor.

"Nothing gets done around here because everyone wants to be the one to have all the answers. You're both angry, but you don't even know why you're butting heads. From what I understand, Ray, you're pissed that Robert's not the same person he used to be since his return."

Arnold was secretly thankful that Malcolm understood his side. "It's more than that, but continue," he said.

"You're mad because he accused you of betrayal when the whole time he was gone; you were the most concerned, right?" Malcolm continued.

Arnold looked at Muldoon. "Yes, that's exactly it." He was relieved that someone in the room understood him.

"Robert, you're mad because everyone's accused you of changing."

"And I haven't," Muldoon snapped. "I wish people would shut up with that nonsense. I'm still the same person."

Arnold shook his head. His expression read: _no, you're not_ , but he didn't voice it.

Muldoon sighed again, exasperated. "What is it? You're sitting there, shaking your head. Speak up."

Malcolm listened, maintaining his role as the mediator.

"Explain to me," Arnold said, taking a drag on his cigarette, "how you can defend a man who nearly caused Hammond's death and yours. Explain how you come back here biting off everyone's head."

"I didn't—"

"Let him have his say, then you have yours," Malcolm said, pointing at Arnold and then at Muldoon.

Arnold looked at Muldoon and fought back the choking anger he felt. "You weren't here when Ian and I stayed in the control room hoping to spot a sign—any sign—of you. You weren't here when Gerry urged me to call the police when I spotted you and Dennis on the island—and trust me, Gerry was extremely upset when you got arrested that night. You weren't here when Dodgson hit on Ellie to the point of harassment. You weren't here when Gennaro was pointing the finger of blame and when he was yelling at Tim and Lex for every little thing."

"Who'd he point the finger at?" Muldoon asked.

" _Me_." Arnold held Muldoon's gaze. "The whole time I heard about what I didn't do that night, what I should've done. I didn't need him pointing his finger at me. I already felt at fault for whatever had happened, and he made things worse. Don't let me get started on Henry…" He shook his head. "That's where I'm coming from. What else can I say?"

Malcolm nodded at Muldoon, giving him the okay to share his side.

Muldoon took out his flask, wondering if he should take a drink. Now was the perfect time to escape from all the stress and aggravation. Instead, he placed it down next to a computer console.

"He saved my life when we were stranded on Sorna. He's not who he used to be." He looked at Arnold, hoping he would believe his explanation. "It's the truth."

"People can change," Malcolm said.

"He saved your life?" Arnold repeated. "How?"

"He—I—" Muldoon struggled to say what he wanted them to know. It was uncharacteristic of him to fumble with his words. The added pressure of the company's situation and his friendship with Arnold stretched apart didn't help matters. He took a sip from his flask and the liquor soothed him. Finally, he told them about his nightmare and when he had fallen down the cliff.

"When I woke up, it was twilight. He had carried me for hours and I was unconscious. I accused him of doing it to save himself, but he did it to prove a point."

Arnold raised his eyebrows. "And that is?"

"He's many things, but he's not a killer," Muldoon finished. "He didn't deliberately set out to hurt John or myself. I don't know what the hell he was thinking when he released the raptors, but he's truly sorry for what happened that day."

Malcolm contemplated what Muldoon said.

"Did he tell you he was sorry?" Arnold made no attempt the keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"No, but I believe he is."

Arnold shrugged and puffed on his cigarette. "That's nice."

Muldoon recoiled as if he'd been punched in the jaw. "Why the hell did I explain my position for you to give me a bloody 'that's nice'?"

"What do you want me to say? Of course he saved you. It's because he wanted to save _himself_ from getting locked up for murder. It's always about him—I'm surprised he fooled you into thinking different," Arnold paused and then added, "surprised and disappointed."

Muldoon stared at Arnold in disbelief. "I don't believe you…you claim to be my friend and then—" Fed up, Muldoon took a seat in the far corner of the control room. He watched the video monitors flicker images of the dinosaurs feeding in the park. "Bloody fools want to know why I'm acting snappy and when you explain, you might as well have never come back." His words came out in a rushed jumble.

"Come again?" Arnold asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Muldoon didn't turn in his direction. "I'm not repeating myself. You should've listened the first time." He kept his eyes glued to the monitor.

"Oh, it's all very clear now. You get antsy when people don't believe your version of gentle do-gooder Dennis. You take it personal and wish you never returned to the island. Is that what you wanted to say?" Arnold spoke in a sappy tone that irked Muldoon. It was totally out of his character to behave this way. He knew it and so did Muldoon, but it didn't stop him from what he said next. "Since you accused me of betrayal earlier, how about I return the favor…you would've let him get away with it that day at the east dock if I wasn't there, right?"

Muldoon's head snapped in his direction, his blue eyes cold and steely. "You're lucky I can control my temper—otherwise you'd end up like Gennaro."

"How's that?"

" _Stop it!_ " Malcolm demanded. Everything was spiraling out of control again.

"On the floor, drooling like a pitiful bastard. Should I demonstrate?" Muldoon rose from his seat, his hands clenched into tight fists.

Arnold's eyes widened in genuine surprise. "You need to sit down with that threat. No one is threatening you, okay?"

"You don't believe me," Muldoon heard his voice crack.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. You say he's sorry, but 'sorry' doesn't turn back the hands of time, Robert. It means absolutely nothing in my book."

"How can you say that? A man shows genuine remorse for his mistakes—"

"And they're not _'mistakes'_ —" Arnold cut in. "Don't minimize what he's done."

"I'm not—would you let me bloody finish?!" Muldoon realized he was shouting again and he was about to speak when Arnold beat him to it.

"Let me tell you: the day he let the raptors out, he apologized."

Muldoon looked up sharply. "When?"

"After Dr. Grant and Malcolm dragged you to the bunker to work on your wounds. He said he was sorry."

Muldoon saw Malcolm nodding, confirming what Arnold had revealed. Why wasn't he told this before? He had to know.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have mattered? The damage had been done. You know that as well as I do. Saying 'sorry' after everything he had done wouldn't have made a damn difference."

Something in Arnold's voice also cracked and Muldoon hated it. He hated arguing with Arnold, hated being on the island, hated that Hammond was struggling with the after-effects of a stroke that Nedry had inadvertently caused, hated that Dodgson was triumphant in taking over the island—he hated the entire damn situation. Everything hurt and there was no remedy for the pain felt by everyone. He thought of Arnold's question and forced himself to face the ugly truth: _it wouldn't have made any difference at the time._

"Can I say something?" Malcolm asked.

"Speak," Arnold said, waving his hand.

"This arguing has to stop—and it has to stop _now_. You both feel the way you do for your own reasons. Can you go back to that night in John's bungalow when you both were on the same page?"

Arnold nodded. "Robert?"

"Yes," Muldoon said. "We can do that."

"That night he told me what happened with Hammond was an accident," Malcolm said slowly.

Arnold sighed. "It doesn't change what he did."

"It doesn't. What's done is done. But," Malcolm paused briefly, "it shows that he feels remorse for what happened. He's not cold-blooded. He would've told you both the same thing if there had been less arguing and more listening."

"Easy for you to say," Arnold muttered.

"Let me finish. We all know Dennis is difficult, but that night he was pissed off for getting shot. He was giving you both a hard time and you both played right into it."

"It's hard not to, and he should've known we weren't going to allow him to roam freely. What's your point?"

"My point is he had a message to give everyone. He came to warn the staff," Malcolm said, "and no one was listening to him."

"Can you blame us?"

"No, but don't you understand you're repeating history. Don't you see it? No one was listening to each other then and no one's listening to each other _now_. We're back at square one again. The lack of communication is staggering. Everyone has a side, but no one's willing to give the other the benefit of the doubt. There's too much talking and not enough listening. You are so stuck that you see only your point of view." Malcolm sighed. He knew he could keep lecturing, but it would only further infuriate both men. What more could he say that hadn't already been said? "You two are friends…right?"

Muldoon's head turned in Malcolm's direction at the mention of 'friends'. He nodded in agreement. "Supposed to be."

Arnold also turned and met Muldoon's eyes that had lost their fury. "Yeah, we are." He put out his cigarette and waited to hear what Malcolm said.

Malcolm was inwardly relieved. They had both calmed down and were willing to listen.

"Then act it," he said firmly. "Right now, you two can't afford to be fighting like this. InGen is facing a huge crisis and the more you fight and bicker, the more you help Biosyn maintain their control. They'd love for you to keep arguing—then they can play you two against each other. Dodgson can manipulate you two like chess pieces if he wanted to. Every time you yell at each other, you make it easier for InGen to go under—I know you both don't want that."

"I don't. I just want people to know he's not glad for what happened to John and that it wasn't purposely done. It's something I had to come to terms with myself when we were stranded at Isla Sorna."

"Did you ever tell him this?" Malcolm asked.

Muldoon shook his head. "No."

"Maybe you should've, especially if he was looking to make amends."

"I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I had my doubts like Ray."

Arnold glanced in his direction. "I'm sorry, Robert. I'm just glad you made it back alive. I was worried sick the entire time—all of us were: me, Ian, Dr. Sattler, Gerry, Tim and Lex."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Muldoon met his eyes. "None of this is, and I know you did the best you could."

They fell silent and watched the monitors in the control room. They weren't on completely good terms, but they could at least talk and understand each other. Still, it seemed like a long time would pass before they resumed their friendship.

Malcolm tilted his head in thought. "This is an odd time to bring this up and it's completely off topic…but where the hell is Howard King?"

"Knowing him, he's off in the corner talking or fiddling with his cell-phone," Arnold said, lighting a new cigarette.

"What about Roland? I thought he was babysitting us."

"He's around somewhere. As long as he's not on my back, I'm fine."

There was a knock from outside the control room. Ellie Sattler was on the outside with Lex Murphy. She inserted her security card and the door opened allowing them entry into the control room. Lex walked in first and Elle followed. They both smelled like wet overturned soil as if they had been in the greenhouse all day.

"What's up?" Ellie asked.

"We're just here," Malcolm said, gesturing to the control room. "Donald left with Dodgson and the team."

Ellie smiled. "That's a blessing."

"Yeah, but we're being watched by King and Tembo so…how much of a blessing is that?" Malcolm countered.

"Mr. King is playing with his cell-phone in the souvenir store on the upper level," Lex said. "We passed him earlier."

"When isn't he doing that?" Arnold said, shaking his head. King wasn't sadistic like Dodgson and the rest of his crew. He was mostly annoying especially with his cell-phone—and that ridiculous ring tone.

Malcolm's eyebrows rose. "Where's Gerry and Tim?"

"In the park looking over that sick maiasaur. She's been sick for days," Arnold said. He pointed to the video monitor that showed Harding and Tim under the floodlights. They were bent over the dinosaur, studying her intensely. "He should come back now. I'll radio for him." Arnold clicked on a walkie-talkie.

"Don't do that," Malcolm said quickly. "Otherwise Tembo will give him a hard time."

Muldoon glanced in his direction. "He will do nothing of the sort."

"He has before."

"He won't now."

"And why's that?"

Muldoon pointed at the computer monitor that showed Tembo standing in front of the tyrannosaur paddock. "That's why."

Arnold, Malcolm, Ellie, and Lex went to stand around Muldoon to see what was going on. Roland Tembo stood a few feet away from the electrified fence. He threw a stone and it hit the wires, causing it to emit bluish sparks followed by crackling sounds. They watched as he did it again. His actions appeared juvenile, but his intentions were clear to Muldoon.

"He's not watching us like Dodgson ordered him to. He's trying to agitate the tyrannosaur," Muldoon said. "Bloody fool. If he doesn't stop, Rexy's gonna get too close to the fence and that's the last thing we need." He stood up from his seat and took out his ring of keys. "Excuse me."

Muldoon walked between Ellie and Arnold who watched as Tembo paced in front of the electrified fence. He picked up a spare walkie-talkie.

"Ray, I'm on line one. I'll keep you posted. We're taking back our park tonight. Ian, Ellie, I'll need your help. You too, Lex, if you're up for it."

"Definitely!" Lex grinned; excited by the idea of helping the park staff.

Ellie shook her head, worried. "Don't get her involved, Robert."

"It's too late now. They invaded our island so we must do what's necessary to reclaim it." He clutched the keys in his tight fist. "Ian, radio Gerry. Tell him to stay right where he is with Tim."

Malcolm nodded. "Will do."

Muldoon went to the exit of the control room, ready to leave, when Arnold called back to him.

"Rob—thanks for knocking the crap out of Gennaro earlier. I've wanted to do that for a long time."

A brief smile lit Muldoon's grim expression. He gave a curt nod and Arnold puffed his cigarette, saluting him. Malcolm saw the exchange and was pleased with the progress they were making to rebuild their friendship.

"That's what I like to see," Malcolm said. "The park staff acting like one big happy family."

"You left out 'dysfunctional'," Arnold said, holding back a laugh. "Did you find the info you needed about flights?"

"Yep."

"What do you need it for?"

"You'll see."

Muldoon was halfway out the door when Ellie asked him a quick question.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm poaching a poacher."

The door closed behind him.

**oOo**

It was half past twelve in the morning and Roland Tembo was wide awake as if it were twelve-thirty in the afternoon.

Dodgson and the team wouldn't be back for awhile. Tembo knew exactly what Dodgson's intentions were when he said the team was going to the mainland to teach Nedry a lesson. He wanted no part in it, but he still wanted to know what happened. Tembo had made sure to tell Lopez before they left:

"Throw in a few good hits for me."

"Only a few?"

Tembo laughed, "Give him as many as you like from me—the bastard deserves it after what he did that night."

_That night_ referred to the failed hit on Nedry the first time he left Biosyn.

"He'll know it's from you," Lopez had said. "And he'll know when I hit him. Believe me; I'll make sure he knows."

They had left to go to the jail and Tembo could only imagine the beating Nedry was experiencing at the team's hands. Tembo didn't care. It wasn't his problem anymore, and it never was to begin with. A part of him was tempted to go because he would have loved to get his own hits without someone doing it for him. At the same time, he felt he was above that sort of task. He had told Dodgson at the meeting with good reason: _I'm a mercenary, not a mobster_. Tembo meant it literally. He had enough of toying with Nedry. Trying to kill him the first time didn't work, nor did leaving him stranded on Isla Sorna with Robert Muldoon. Nedry had gotten out of that one—with Muldoon.

"Like a cat with nine lives," Tembo said, as the night breeze swept throughout the island, giving him a slight chill.

He was actually glad they had returned to Isla Nublar alive—because now Tembo could tangle with Muldoon. Robert Muldoon was his equal, or at least, in the same field as him. Nedry was a nerd, a bitter convict that should be sitting in a cramped cell, serving hard time.

Muldoon on the other hand…

Tembo savored the thought: the perfect rival, who knew all about the bush, and who knew how to handle a gun. This didn't mean that Tembo respected Muldoon. Never. Muldoon was equal to him only in that they were both experienced in the bush, and had been in Africa at the same time, but at different places. In all other respects, Muldoon was far below him. He knew he should respect Muldoon, but then again, Tembo didn't live his life with the word 'should' especially when it concerned giving an unworthy opponent respect.

Mostly, Tembo coveted the position that Muldoon held on the island. He didn't recall mentioning this to the Biosyn team and he figured it was best that it stay under wraps. Tembo was out for himself. He knew better to keep his ambitions a secret so that they wouldn't be thwarted. Imagine being a game warden working with an extinct species brought back to life. That honor and once-in-a-lifetime opportunity didn't belong to Muldoon at all. It belonged to Tembo and no one else. _What does Muldoon know? Not a damn thing,_ Tembo thought. He would do anything to get that position even if it meant getting rid of Muldoon.

How would he get rid of the hired game warden? Tembo liked to come up with different scenarios. What if they went hunting for an escaped raptor? The raptors were dead now, Tembo knew, but he still liked to imagine. He would go hunting for the animal with Muldoon, and because he was the better hunter and more conniving, Tembo would arrange it so that Muldoon was mauled far worse than the first time. If he were extra lucky, Muldoon wouldn't even come back alive. The only thing remaining would be his fedora.

_It's an extreme scenario,_ Tembo thought, _but you can't be wishy-washy in this line of business. You can't hesitate when a tiger is about to pounce on you with its claws an inch away from your face. You have to pull the damn trigger and win to see another day or piss in your pants and never see daylight again._ Tembo was all about pulling the trigger at the last second, living in danger at every moment, and having a bottle of scotch to congratulate himself at the end of the day. That was the life. Sonya Durant understood that as well as he did, which is why he liked her. Tembo would be content to hunt down animals everyday of his life and fill up his trophy room in Mombassa, to the point where one could only admire his "trophies" from the doorway. That was life, according to him.

Robert Muldoon knew nothing about life.

Roland Tembo knew everything about being alive.

Tembo remembered the tale of a man who had climbed Mount Everest. When the man had returned, people asked him if he went up there to die. The man had boldly proclaimed: _no, I went up there to live_. _What a fantastic way to live,_ Tembo thought. He kept that story about the man who had climbed Mount Everest close to him. It was his emblem of what it meant to truly be alive.

Right now, he couldn't climb Mount Everest, but he could aspire to higher things metaphorically—like taking down a full-grown tyrannosaurus rex. Thus the real reason Tembo had stayed behind. He wanted to spend quality time with the T-Rex inside its paddock, hunting and bringing down the monstrous animal. He couldn't go inside the enclosure, but Tembo was satisfied to stand outside of it, which he was doing now. Nighttime was the perfect time to observe the animal, it was nocturnal, contrary to Lopez's weird theories about it sleeping in the night and hunting by day. Tembo preferred to learn about tyrannosaurs for himself and not listen to theories.

The electrified fence loomed high above him as if touching the sky. Tembo observed the paddock fences for the T-Rex were extra tall in height since it held an extremely large animal. So far, he had been out there since midnight. At first he had waited in the jeep with his rifle and darts, but that got boring and he had crept towards the fence until he was standing in front of it. Now he threw stones at the fence, hoping for the tyrannosaur to appear.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are."

Tembo reached into his pocket for a small round stone. He aimed carefully to see if he could throw it between the fence's wires. Tembo squinted and threw. There was a low _thunk_ as the stone hit the ground inside the enclosure. Still no Rexy. He tossed another stone in the air and caught it. This time he aimed to strike the fence. Metallic blue sparks flew out and Tembo backed away. Popping and snapping sounds erupted from where the stone had hit the fence.

There was a loud thump from somewhere in the depths of the paddock. Tembo stepped closer to the fence. Further in the enclosure, the bushes trembled, then became still. He frowned. He would have sworn he saw the pebbly surface of the tyrannosaur's hide. _Only one way to find out._ Tembo went back to his jeep and picked up a sturdy branch from the backseat. There were plenty of sticks and stones to spare; he had gone out earlier in the day collecting them for the present purpose he was using them.

Tembo threw the branch at the electrified fence, and then backed off quickly. Silver sparks hopped from the wires, some danced in the air, and what sounded like fireworks crackling emitted from the fence. A choked growl sounded from inside the paddock. Tembo grinned; his sharp cheekbones pressed against his skin. Finally, he was getting the beast's attention.

Tembo went back to the jeep again and grabbed the rifle that sat against the front passenger seat, waiting patiently for its owner. He opened the sliver case next to it and loaded the darts into his rifle. Then he placed one spare dart sideways in his mouth, his teeth held it down in place. Swinging the rifle in one hand and a torn branch in the other, Tembo made his way back to the fence. He threw the branch high into the air. The branch caught between the wires, showering electric blue and silver sparks over the ground in and outside of the paddock. Popping noises filled the air; each _pop_ louder than the last.

Tembo waited.

**oOo**

Muldoon had driven halfway into the park and left his jeep back near the dilophosaur paddock. He didn't have to walk far; the tyrannosaur paddock was half a mile down. Even before spotting Tembo, he could hear the crackling sounds from the fence as Tembo threw branches at it. It sounded like fireworks.

When he was a hundred feet away from Tembo, Muldoon took quiet steps to make sure the other man didn't see him. Tembo was too preoccupied with getting the tyrannosaur's attention. Muldoon watched Tembo retrieve his rifle and darts from inside his jeep and then approach the fence again. He crept towards the jeep so that he was hidden from Tembo's and the oncoming tyrannosaur's view.

Muldoon had his own shotgun stocked with darts. He had brought five of the same darts he had previously used on Nedry. He didn't bother to tell Malcolm, Arnold, or Ellie that he planned to use them on Tembo. Muldoon's plan was to spy on him, shoot him, and drag him back to the control room in less than ten minutes if possible. Chillingly simple and easy to execute. Tembo was so busy trying to irritate the tyrannosaur that by the time he realized he had been shot with a dart, he would already be on the ground writhing in pain.

At the moment, Tembo was pacing back and forth waiting for the tyrannosaur to appear. Muldoon could hear the trees ruffling and the steady booming sound that accompanied it. A flock of birds suddenly flew into the air circling above the trees in the paddock and then headed towards the southern tip of the island. The booming sound was getting louder. Muldoon crawled around the side panel of the jeep and took steady aim with his shotgun.

Adjacent to Tembo was an outhouse—it was in a very odd spot. It had never been cleared when the tyrannosaur paddock had been completed and stood off to the side of the road. The outhouse was used by the maintenance workers. Muldoon wondered if Tembo had noticed it. Probably not, he was too focused on hunting the Rex from outside the perimeter fence. Muldoon ignored the outhouse and focused on his target.

**oOo**

As if thunder had feet and could walk, a booming noise from deep inside the paddock rumbled. The booming became more intense and Tembo realized it was the tyrannosaur making its way to the fence. Tremors vibrated beneath his boots and he stood in place, refusing to move. The tops of the trees and jungle canopy fluttered sending birds scattering into the sky as tyrannosaur came closer. Tembo half-expected lightning to flash across the black sky as if giving a royal welcome to the tyrant lizard.

What he saw next caused him to catch his breath in his throat. The tyrannosaur's massive head was extended over five feet and reached the top wires of the fence. The thick leather skin had a rough pebbly appearance and round yellow-green eyes with long black slits that stared down at Tembo in curiosity and annoyance. The forelimbs were tiny compared to the rest of the huge body and unimpressive. They were the size of a human's arm, nothing damaging. The hind legs were another story—the pebbly skin stretched taut over the animal's muscles. The huge imposing body blocked Tembo's view of the inner enclosure. Not that it bothered him, he was glad the tyrannosaur had finally come out from its home.

Tembo raised his rifle so that it was in clear sight for the dinosaur to see.

"It would be too easy, Rexy, to take a cheap shot at you," Tembo said, his words coming out jumbled thanks to the dart held between his teeth. He spat it out and the dart hit the ground at his feet.

In response, the tyrannosaur bellowed—a horrific sound that could be heard from miles away.

**oOo**

Ready. Aim. Fire!

Muldoon pulled the trigger—and his heart dropped in his chest when he heard a clicking sound from his shotgun.

"Bloody hell," Muldoon muttered as he held the gun away from him. It stalled on him—why now? Of all the times to stall on him, this was the worst. He examined it and quickly fixed the problem.

**oOo**

The tyrannosaur jerked her head and roared again. Tembo heard a faint clicking sound and then sneered at the dinosaur. It was obvious that the animal sensed something or someone nearby. The tyrannosaur's yellow-green orbs rolled in their sockets, searching for whatever was outside of the paddock. She roared again, trying to frighten the person or thing out of hiding. Tembo never put his hands over his ears, even though the bellowing made them ring.

"Is that the best you can do, you big baby?" Tembo came closer to the fence. "Better be thankful for that fence, it's your only protection."

**oOo**

Muldoon closed the chamber and ignored the tyrannosaur's bellowing. It was the worst sound he ever heard in his life, second to the raptor's screeches and growling. He was accustomed to working with animals in the wild, but dinosaurs were a different story. He could handle them, but it didn't mean he was always thrilled about it. He took careful aim again, and this time had Tembo right in his sights. Squinting, Muldoon squeezed the trigger and maintained a tight expression when he saw the dart fly out from the shotgun.

**oOo**

Tembo stood facing the fence and heard a whizzing sound behind him. He had extraordinary senses and didn't have to turn around to know that someone was trying to hunt him down. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard an object strike the outhouse. The feathered tip of a tranquilizer dart beckoned his attention. The needle of the dart was buried in the wood of the outhouse, obviously meant for him. Tembo's eyes narrowed as he plucked out the dart. Holding it in the air, he turned in the direction where the dart had come from.

"Amateur."

**oOo**

Muldoon heard Tembo's remark about his skills in firing a shotgun and decided to come out of hiding. Tembo threw the dart at the paddock fence. Bluish-silvery sparks crackled and showered over where Tembo stood. The tyrannosaur roared again, reacting to the sparks flying off the fence. Muldoon ignored it and headed straight for Tembo, making no effort to be silent. He was five feet away when Tembo turned around to face him.

"Robert Muldoon, I should've known. You have lousy aim."

Muldoon stopped in front of Tembo. "That was practice."

"If that's practice…I hate to see you when you're _not_ practicing."

"You won't be conscious to see it. Let's leave it at that."

Tembo shook his head, glaring at Muldoon. "It's a pity you're the warden on this island."

"It's a pity _for you_ that you're right in front of me," Muldoon said raising the shotgun eyelevel.

Tembo stepped forward and brought the gun down. He forgot about the tyrannosaur he had agitated. "You really are a waste of space, you know that don't you? Look at you; you followed me out here, for what?" He gestured to the area around him. "To shoot me with your inferior darts—a real hunter goes straight for the kill face to face. A coward shoots a man from behind. Which one are you, Robert Muldoon? I know the answer, but do you?"

"I know I'm a respected game warden, which is more than I can say for you."

"You are sadly mistaken. However, if you choose to believe your own lies…a 'respected game warden'…" Tembo smirked. "Who am I to ruin your fantasy? Certainly not I."

Muldoon now stood face to face with Tembo. He could feel the arrogance radiate from Tembo like sun's rays on the most humid summer day.

"You're not a hunter. You're a _poacher_."

"Is there a difference?"

"You know the answer to that question," Muldoon said coldly.

"A hunter pretends to love the animals and so does a poacher. Actually a poacher loves the animals in his own twisted way."

"I'm the game warden of this island, and you're an exiled poacher," Muldoon said through clenched teeth. "I know of your reputation in Africa."

"I recall telling you the first time we met that our reputations precede us. Small world, isn't it, Robert Muldoon?"

"That you did and yes…it is."

"Then you should know—" Tembo started, but Muldoon made a slashing motion in the air, cutting him off.

"This is my island, my park, and my company." A shiver tingled down Muldoon's spine when he realized he sounded exactly like John Hammond. He held his head high with pride. For once, he was glad to sound like Hammond because it meant he was defending the honor of the company he worked for. "You're just a temporary visitor. I'm the resident game warden here—"

Now it was Tembo who interrupted him. "You won't be for long."

Muldoon glared at him, silent as the Tembo's words and tone rang in his mind. There was a smug note in Tembo's voice when he said those words: _you won't be for long_. His arrogance was deafening.

"If you're going to shoot me, then get it over with. I'm close enough in your range so you won't have to make that foolish mistake again," Tembo said, a strange grin on his face. He glanced upwards. The tyrannosaur had moved away from the fence for a moment and then came back again. The dinosaur bellowed at the two men standing outside of its enclosure. She was angered by their presence and frustrated that she had no way of getting to them. Muldoon focused on Tembo.

"Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to rightfully snatch your position as Jurassic Park's game warden."

"You won't be taking my place anytime soon."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Muldoon. Arrogance is a character flaw."

"That you possess."

Tembo nodded as if pleased. "How observant you are, but tell the truth: arrogance is really an exaggerated form of confidence. Wouldn't you agree?"

Muldoon raised his eyebrows and didn't answer. He reached in his pocket and unscrewed the flask. He took a long sip of liquor and then put it away.

"No wonder you missed before," Tembo said, shaking his head. "You're a miserable drunk! Didn't Dr. Dodgson talk to you about that?"

Muldoon's eyes narrowed and raised his shotgun again, ready to take aim. He would shoot him in the heart and permanently shut him up. Tembo backed up in front of him, placed his rifle on the ground, and held out his arms.

"Go ahead—do what you came out here to do. Shoot me, Robert Muldoon! Let's see if you really have it in you to pump me full of darts. Take your chance. I'll turn around to make it easier for you."

Tembo closed his eyes and turned around so that his back was facing Muldoon. He heard the thunderous booming of the tyrannosaur in the paddock and then it faded away as if the dinosaur had grown bored from watching the two men quarrel. There was a long silence punctuated by chirping noises of jungle nightlife.

"I'm still waiting. Are you going to shoot me in the chest or the back? Should be interesting to find out, but I know your kind, Muldoon. You're a coward, so you'll shoot me in the back when I'm not looking. Do your best and try not to miss. I know it's hard for you, especially given your addiction to alcohol, so I'll take pity on you."

Tembo stood still while Muldoon slowly circled him. Muldoon watched him closely: Tembo really had closed his eyes and waited with his arms folded across his chest. An impatient stance as if Muldoon was taking too long to execute him on the spot. Even Tembo's lips were curled in a condescending sneer. _He won't have to wait much longer,_ Muldoon thought as he silently placed his shotgun on the ground and picked up Tembo's rifle.

Tembo opened one eye just in time to see Muldoon swing his rifle, smashing it against his face.

**oOo**

"He's been out for awhile. God knows what he's doing out there, probably confronting Tembo." Arnold shrugged. "Who knows?"

Malcolm and Ellie sat in the control room with him, waiting and wondering when Muldoon would return. Lex sat at a computer console playing solitaire. There was a rapid knocking on the control room door. Everyone turned around at the same time.

"Oh hell," Arnold muttered. He saw Muldoon banging on the door from the other side.

Ellie got up and opened the door just as Arnold pressed the buzzer to grant him entrance.

"Robert—" Ellie shook her head at what she saw, unsure if she should share in Muldoon's victory. She was glad he did something about Tembo, but things were being taken to a new level. Then she remembered his words from earlier: it was time to take back their park and their island. _He's absolutely right,_ she thought, and she moved out of the way, allowing him to enter the control room.

Muldoon dragged Tembo into the control room by a cord wrapped around his wrists. Tembo appeared dazed, but somewhat alert of his surroundings. He kept blinking and scowling as he looked around the control room.

"As promised, I poached a poacher," Muldoon said, yanking Tembo forward. "Get that chair from the back, Ellie. We're gonna interrogate him."

"Like hell you are," Tembo muttered.

"You don't have a choice."

Ellie brought over a folding chair while Malcolm and Arnold looked on, speechless. Even Lex had stopped her game to watch Muldoon and Ellie. Muldoon shoved Tembo onto the chair and pointed at a coil of unused extension cord under Lex's feet.

"Pass me that extension cord, Lex. It should be long enough."

Lex gave it to him and sat down, watching in amazement.

"He seems out of it," Malcolm observed.

"He is," Muldoon said, wrapping the cord around Tembo's arms. "Ray, hold him up for me, he's falling over." Arnold went to stand behind the chair and held Tembo in place while Muldoon continued to tie him up, expertly tying the knots. "I hit him with his own rifle and then shot two darts at him. He'll be fully conscious in a moment. Bloody fools like him never stay down long enough. Ellie, there's more cord in that bin over there," Muldoon said, pointing to the far corner of the room. "Bring it over. I'm tying this bastard's legs together."

Ellie went over to the medium-sized bin and pulled out another black extension cord. "Is this good?"

"Perfect," Muldoon said. "Hold his ankles together." There was a brief silence as Muldoon motioned Ellie to hold Tembo's ankle to the chair leg. "I change my mind. Better to keep his legs apart so he can't gain momentum by kicking them together. He'll do what I did to him at Isla Sorna—I wouldn't put it past him."

Malcolm watched as Muldoon lashed the extension cord around Tembo's left ankle, pulling it tight and knotting it so that it couldn't be undone. He agreed with Muldoon about "taking back their park", but was this the right thing to do—especially in front of Lex? He didn't consider her to be a little child, totally ignorant of what was going on, but at the same time, maybe it was a bit much. Malcolm wasn't sure, but he figured he'd ask.

"Ah, is it a good idea for Lex to witness this?"

"I'm grown and can handle it."

Malcolm blinked as he turned to Lex, who met his questioning gaze. Lex shrugged and went over to help. She held Tembo's right ankle against the chair leg while Muldoon tied it with more cord. Arnold held the back of the chair, steadying it in case Tembo awoke and tried to struggle out of his bonds.

"Good job, Lex," Muldoon said.

Lex nodded and went back to the computer console to observe the adults, completely distracted from her solitaire game.

Tembo woke up with his head still hung between his shoulders. He twisted around in his chair, trying to free himself. When he realized he couldn't move his arms and legs, his struggling became more intense. His wrists were bound together in front and he could feel the cords digging into his skin. Blood leaked from his nose and he sniffed, making it spill down to his lips. Looking up, he saw Ellie, Muldoon, Arnold, and Malcolm standing in a circle around him like cops about to interrogate a crime suspect.

"Clever…very clever…but stupid!"

A dark glint lit up Muldoon's steel blue eyes as he watched Tembo resist against the cords strapped around his shoulders and ankles. He tried kicking, but found he was unable since his ankles were bound to the legs of the chair. Tembo's face turned blood red as his anger increased and his cheekbones became more pronounced when he clenched his teeth. Muldoon thought it was amusing.

"Keep making faces like that," he said, "and you'll end up on the cover of a woman's beauty magazine." He chuckled when he realized it sounded like something Nedry would say.

Tembo eyes narrowed to cold slits and he spat a gob of saliva on Muldoon's boot.

"That's more than you can say for the tell-tale marks on _your_ face. Tell me, Robert Muldoon: do you ever get asked how you got those hideous scars? They tell a story about your incompetence."

Muldoon touched the scar above and under his right eye. "My battle scars are my pride."

"There you go again, living in a fantasy world of your own making. Be realistic for once. How does it feel to look in the mirror everyday and see your weakness stare back at you?" Tembo sneered.

"You're the one who's weak," Muldoon growled. "Illegal poaching, a swollen ego, and a couple of insults don't scare me."

"Good to know, Robert Muldoon. I'll keep that in mind."

Muldoon's eyes narrowed. The way Tembo spat out his full name as if it were sour milk irritated him. For a moment, he felt as if it were just him and Tembo and that Malcolm, Ellie, and Arnold weren't even there. They didn't say anything, allowing Tembo and Muldoon to air out their rivalry.

"You're pathetic, look at you and your little cohorts. I could get out of these ropes if I wanted to, you know." Tembo wriggled his arms. The cords didn't budge.

"Then do it."

"I won't." He stopped struggling. "I know you have this unsatisfied need to feel good about yourself. You need to feel that you're able to accomplish _something_ on this island that doesn't include getting mauled by an animal. I'll stay tied up just to give you a little ego boost." Tembo glared at the ring of InGen staff standing around him. "You and your little friends. Pathetic and pitiful."

Muldoon said nothing and picked up his shotgun that he had placed by Arnold's console.

"Mark my words," Tembo continued, licking the blood that dribbled onto his lips, "if I break out of these ropes your little shotgun won't do you any good."

Muldoon tossed his shotgun to the ground. "I can use my bare hands just fine." He cracked his knuckles.

"This I've got to see to believe. I wonder if your punching is as poor as your shooting."

"One way to find out," Muldoon said, swinging his clenched fist in Tembo's face. Proud of the cracking from Tembo's nose, Muldoon bent down to retrieve his shotgun.

"Load up on your Darts of Truth," Arnold said. "We're gonna play interrogation with him."

"Are you sure about this, Ray?" Ellie asked, her eyes dashing between Arnold and Muldoon.

Arnold tapped ash on Tembo's face. "Absolutely. Ian?"

Malcolm nodded. "Go for it."

"'Darts of Truth'?" Tembo bust out laughing. "This must be a stupid joke."

"You're gonna wish it was," Arnold snapped.

Muldoon spoke quietly as he loaded his shotgun. "I'm going to ask you some questions. Every time you don't give us the answer we want— _we_ as in me, Ray, Dr. Malcolm, Dr. Sattler, and Lex—I shoot a dart at you."

Tembo leaned against the cords as far as they would allow him to. "Then I guess I'll resemble Swiss cheese by the end of the night because I'm not going to give you or your stooges what you want, Robert Muldoon."

"We'll see about that."

A sudden banging sound echoed in the control room. Tembo groaned in pain and looked down at his right thigh. The dart stood straight up, motionless, the sharp tip buried in his skin. A horrible sensation like thumbtacks being pressed into his skin overwhelmed him followed by the intense heat of an iron. Tembo fidgeted, trying to combat the intense pain. Cold sweat beaded his forehead, and he took a deep breath, preparing himself for an onslaught of darts.

"Painful?" Muldoon asked.

"Very."

"That was just a warm-up."

"I'm warmed enough."

"First question: where did Dodgson go?"

Tembo had been staring at his right thigh and looked up at Muldoon, hatred shining in his eyes. "Are you deaf? Didn't you hear him when he said he was going to the mainland?"

"Why did they go to the mainland?"

"To visit someone."

"Who?"

"Dennis. Need I go on?"

"Do you want a dart in your other leg?"

Tembo didn't answer. He didn't shake his head or nod, but kept completely still.

"Talk," Arnold said, blowing cigarette smoke in his face.

"I will when I'm good and ready." Tembo looked up at Ellie and Malcolm, who remained silent, but obviously in favor of Muldoon's tactics. "Dr. Sattler, I thought you were better than this."

"I am," she snarled. "I'm better than trash like _you_." She spat a glob of saliva in his face.

"Aren't you the attractive broad, spitting in my face when I'm tied down. You're lucky I'm a gentleman, Dr. Sattler, or else you—"

Tembo was silenced when Malcolm punched him across the face. Tembo blinked, completely thrown off by what was going on. Or more so, he was shocked by Malcolm's audacity. If he wasn't held down, Tembo would've retaliated so fast that no one would know what happened.

"What's this, Dr. Malcolm? Sticking up for your little slut—"

At the word "slut", Malcolm slammed another fist in Tembo's face. "Keep calling Ellie names, you'll be lucky if you can see out of both eyes by the time we're through with you," Malcolm threatened.

Tembo laughed, obviously entertained by their reaction to him. "I'm not worried. Dr. Dodgson has plans for her. You'll pay for putting your grimy hands on me."

Malcolm kept his icy stare on Tembo. "Continue, Robert."

Muldoon nodded. "What are they doing to him?"

Tembo grinned widely, making his cheekbones more pronounced than before. "Wouldn't you love to know, Robert Muldoon?"

"I would. Answer the bloody question."

"I don't have to answer any damn thing."

Muldoon shot another dart; this one embedded itself in Tembo's stomach, the dart sticking out of his shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lex turn around at the sound of the dart being fired. Tembo winced in pain and he breathed deeply, trying to contain himself. Finally, his bravado was starting to shatter and Muldoon grinned sadistically.

"Next time, I'm aiming for your face. Now answer the question." Muldoon leaned forward in Tembo's face. "What are they doing to him?"

Tembo didn't speak for a moment and he glanced at everyone in the control room. His chest heaved up and down as he took slow deep breaths, trying to keep the pain at bay. Despite the dart sticking out of his stomach, he forced himself to smile.

"They're throwing a farewell party for him. I would love to be there, but I have better things to do than to waste my valuable time wishing Dennis best of luck in his future endeavors."

"Speak English."

"I am speaking perfectly clear English, Robert Muldoon. Or do you want me to translate for you?"

"Translate," Muldoon spoke through clenched teeth.

"Dodgson knew for a long time that Dennis wanted out of Biosyn after what happened to you and John Hammond. You see, he learned—wait, strike that, because he _hasn't_ learned. If he did, he wouldn't be receiving the final farewell from everyone."

Muldoon stared at Tembo, trying to resist the urge to punch him in the face. Beside him, Arnold stood smoking a cigarette. Muldoon was so wrapped up in Tembo's words that he barely smelled the smoke from Arnold's cigarette and he didn't notice Ellie listening along with the entire conversation. Malcolm stepped forward.

"What type of 'farewell'? Is it what I think it is?"

"Dr. Malcolm, at least you have brains here. Someone has to, even if it's just one of you on this miserable island. This place is run by InGen twits, but not for long. Look at him," Tembo said, motioning towards Muldoon. "All brawn and no brains. Drinking doesn't help you either, does it Robert Muldoon? It affects your ability to aim and shoot a gun, among other things…"

Muldoon suddenly threw his shotgun to the floor and shoved down the chair that Tembo was tied too. The chair banged loudly against the floor, echoing in the control room. Tembo's neck snapped back, and he squirmed violently, desperate to break free of the cords. Muldoon pressed his boot against Tembo's neck and grinded it in. He enjoyed watching Tembo's face redden as he struggled to breathe. Muldoon figured he should continue until the flesh on Tembo's neck was worn away. Malcolm pulled him off.

"Get a hold of yourself," Malcolm said, gripping Muldoon's shoulders. "He's not worth it. He's getting you worked up to the point where you lose your temper. This is all entertainment to him."

"Bloody get off me!" Muldoon pushed Malcolm off him, but Malcolm was stronger than he gave him credit for and didn't release his hold.

"Stop. Giving. Into. Him."

"He's right," Arnold said. "Don't let him get to you. He's like Dennis."

Muldoon shook his head. "No, he's not…he's worse than Dennis. Henry's worse; they all are, but this bloody—" Muldoon broke free from Malcolm and Arnold and sent a violent kick to Tembo's side.

This time Ellie came over and pulled Muldoon off.

"He's not worth it. Ian and Ray are right—and so's Lex," Ellie said, searching Muldoon's eyes. "Don't let him get to you. You have to maintain control and be the better man in this. Be that man, Robert. I know you have it in you. You can't lose your cool because he's talking trash."

Muldoon nodded, finally calming down. He yanked his flask out, took a drink and then poured some on Tembo's face.

"Enjoy!"

"He's a dumb asshole, Mr. Muldoon," Lex added. She turned around in the swiveling chair, watching everyone. "Don't let his stupidity contaminate you."

"You're a very fresh young lady with a lousy mouth," Tembo called over to her. "I'm sure you're grandfather would be proud of you."

"He always is." Lex gave Tembo the middle finger.

Muldoon briefly smiled at Lex's gesture and quietly picked up his shotgun. He watched as Malcolm and Ellie lifted the chair Tembo was tied to, and set it against the wall with Arnold's help. Tembo coughed and then quickly regained his composure as if what just occurred never happened.

"As I said before, they're throwing him a good-bye party," Tembo said. "Too bad you can't be there for him, Robert, because Dennis has no one."

Muldoon went to the glass portholes of the control room and stared outside. He bit his bottom lip so hard that it bled. There was movement in the control room and glanced over his shoulder. Malcolm interrogated Tembo, picking up where Muldoon left off.

"A 'good-bye party'?"

"Yes."

"From the Biosyn team?"

"Who else?"

Malcolm thought for a moment, and snapped his fingers as the realization hit him. "He's being jumped out," he whispered.

Muldoon turned around. "He's what?"

"Getting jumped out," Malcolm said, looking in Muldoon's direction. "When a person joins a gang, they get jumped in, initiated. A gang, by basic definition, is three or more people conducting illegal activities. Most times they have a territory and commit criminal acts."

"So you're implying Dodgson's group is a gang," Arnold said, somewhat skeptical.

"Yes. You have to realize that 'gang' doesn't always mean colors, drive-bys, hand signs, and whatever else you see on t.v. A group of assassins who work under a crime boss can be considered a gang. Dodgson's group is definitely a gang, there's no question about it. He gives the orders, and they follow whatever he says. In most gangs centered in big cities around the United States, young people are initiated in different ways—it's like a rite of passage. One way of initiation is getting 'jumped in'."

"Meaning they beat the living shit out of you," Tembo said, gloating. "It's a test of strength and stamina, loyalty and honor. I'm sure you wouldn't survive, Robert Muldoon. Don't ever join a gang unless you want to rot in an early grave. On second thought, it would fit you…I wonder what they would inscribe on your headstone."

Muldoon ignored his scathing comments. "And being jumped out is…"

"Same thing," Arnold said, "only it's much worse. It happens when someone decides to leave the gang. They represent a liability, someone who could inform the police…for that reason and others, the rest of the gang beat them up…some gang members don't survive because they get beaten up so badly."

"That's the thing," Malcolm said. "There's a saying that the only way out of a gang is through a pine box."

"A casket," Muldoon said tonelessly. He shook his head in disbelief. "They're beating the bloody life out of him."

"Precisely," Tembo said from his chair. "Although by the time they're done, he may not have a life." He snickered. "Don't look so sad, Robert Muldoon. No one will miss him. I know I won't."

"My God," Ellie said in a hushed tone. "Even if he didn't get initiated into Biosyn under those terms…it's still a horrible way to get out."

"He didn't get jumped in, none of us did," Tembo said, leaning back in the chair. "The way we proved our loyalty to Dodgson was by coming to this island and causing trouble. Dennis did that long before I set foot here. Loyalty included not testifying against Dodgson at his trial and his initiation was his incarceration. Anyway, they're taking care of him now. He won't be a problem anymore."

"Dennis was loyal to him," Muldoon slowly, remembering his conversations with Nedry about Dodgson on the raft. "And this is how Dodgson thanks him?"

Tembo's eyebrows furrowed together. He was both confused and annoyed. "Listen to yourself. Who knew you were so incredibly stupid! Dennis is loyal to no one except himself—you of all people should know that. Dr. Dodgson is teaching him a long overdue lesson."

Muldoon said nothing. He couldn't come up with a response and although Tembo's chortling was enough to push over the edge, he couldn't bring himself to lash out. If anyone still doubted Nedry's change of heart, then knowing what was happening to him should set them straight. He looked at everyone else in the control room. Arnold held his cigarette between his fingers, allowing the smoke to trail. He stared at the floor and Muldoon wished he knew what he was thinking. Malcolm shook his head and Ellie sat with Lex, solemn and silent.

"Look at you. It's amazing."

"What is?" Muldoon asked, sending a murderous glare in Tembo's direction.

"Your heart bleeds for a man who wouldn't have shed a tear if you had been killed that day," Tembo said, his lips curling into a sneer.

"And that day is?"

There was only One Certain Day that would forever be imprinted in his memory.

"The day he let out the raptors and you were mauled to the point where your face was drenched in your own blood. You left the fight with scars. Lucky for you that's all you have to worry about…your scars of inadequacy."

Muldoon checked the chamber of his shotgun and loaded another dart. He aimed at Tembo, his fingers trembling as they neared the trigger.

"If it makes you feel better, send it straight to my heart. Then you'll spend time in prison with your favorite cellmate. They'll convict you of first degree murder and you'll be known as the game warden that lost his sanity because of vanity." Tembo thought for a moment and then chuckled. "Ha, that rhymes. Sanity and vanity. I'm really quite the poet."

Muldoon said nothing for a long time. Everyone else in the control room looked to him, expecting him to ask Tembo another question—or shoot another dart, whichever he chose first.

"What does Lewis Dodgson want? Why is he here?"

"The answer should be obvious to you, Robert Muldoon," Tembo said, staring ahead.

"I want details."

"He wants control of this island and International Genetics. He's tired of playing with embryos and dinosaur samples—he's taking everything for himself this time. You and your foolish co-workers put a lot of work into designing Jurassic Park. What a waste, because you'll never get to show this park to the world under InGen's name. Dodgson plans to acquire it under Biosyn's name. You did the work, now all he has to do is steal it and call it his own. Industrial espionage is Lew Dodgson's M.O. Is that so hard to understand?" Tembo met Muldoon's eyes this time, and they stared hatefully at each other.

"It is."

"Then you're as dumb as you look."

Muldoon swung his shotgun in Tembo's face, not flinching when blood and spittle hit him.

"Last one. This is the bonus question, so you better listen up."

"I'm all ears," Tembo said, making sure the contempt in his voice was unmistakable.

"What would it take to permanently remove Lew Dodgson from here?"

Everyone stared at Tembo, anticipating his answer. It was Tembo who broke the tense silence with his strange laughter. Ellie and Malcolm glanced at each other, and Arnold looked at Muldoon, unsure of how to interpret Tembo's response.

"There's nothing you can do—he's here to stay and that's that! You'll have to kill him or die trying…" Tembo laughed more, enjoying the confusion that he saw on everyone's faces. "You are a fool for thinking Dodgson's a pushover, when he's anything but. He's as ruthless as he is cruel, and his determination is deadly. You won't get rid of him so easily—or at all, for that matter. You're welcome to try though. Meanwhile, I'll sit back and laugh at your repeated failed attempts. You'll get tired after some time, and that's when we'll throw _your_ farewell party. I'll be sure to attend!"

Furious, Muldoon raised the shotgun and aimed at Tembo's face. Tembo was oblivious to his response, and for a moment he shrugged at Muldoon, and then went back to laughing.

"I wonder what Dr. Dodgson will do without his precious Roland Tembo."

Muldoon was ready to pull the trigger, when there was a knock at the door. Malcolm lowered the shotgun so that the barrel was facing the floor.

"Wait, that might be Gerry," he said, approaching the entrance.

Ellie shook her head. "It's not Gerry; he's still in the park with Tim."

"Then who is it?" Malcolm asked, still focused on the entrance.

Arnold squinted and Muldoon stayed in front of Tembo. They were distracted for the time being, buying time for Tembo to try and loosen the cords tearing into his skin.

"It's King," Arnold said. He glanced back at Muldoon. "Howard King, remember Dodgson left him with us?"

Muldoon nodded and then lifted the shotgun again. "Let him in."

"Are you sure?"

"Bloody sure. Let him in…I have a surprise for him."

Tembo twisted around in the chair, straining against the cords holding him down. His eyes practically dove out of his skull, when he realized what Muldoon was about to do. Arnold opened the door to the control room and King stepped inside, still talking on his cell-phone.

"I don't know where everyone is, Lew." King was saying. "Roland disappeared leaving me—"

" _HOWARD! YOU STUPID IDIOT! GET OUT OF HERE!_ " Tembo yelled.

"Too late." Muldoon pulled the trigger.

A sudden choked yelp erupted from King's throat and he crumpled to the floor at the entrance of the control room. The cell-phone clattered to the floor and Arnold snatched it.

"Pass it here," Ellie said and Arnold tossed it to her. "Hello?"

Everyone watched her handle the cell-phone. Ellie frowned and then smirked. "He can't talk right now, he's knocked out. Yes, literally. Good night and go to hell!"

She clicked the cell-phone shut and threw it in the wastebasket. Lex applauded and Malcolm high-fived Arnold. Another victory had been scored that night. King tried to get up and Arnold kicked him down. Tembo's face had taken on a bright crimson color and his eyes blazed with extreme fury.

"You're gonna get it—all of you. When Lew comes back—"

Muldoon punched Tembo across the face with his bare hands. Tembo's neck snapped back, blood flying in the air. "When Lew Dodgson comes back, we're showing him the front door. Or in this case, the helipad, so he can fly back to the hell he came from. He can take his band of merry whores with him."

He turned to everyone and realized the mood in the control room had changed. Arnold was laughing hard, totally unable to contain himself. It was the first time Muldoon had seen him that happy in a long time. Lex cheered and danced on the control room's table between the monitors. Malcolm smiled, grim, but still satisfied with what they did to King. Ellie pumped her fist in the air as if InGen had scored the winning touchdown in a football game against Biosyn.

"What are we gonna do about him?" Ellie asked, pointing at King who lay facedown on the floor.

"We should toss him in the raptor pen," Arnold said, stubbing his cigarette in the ashtray and quickly lighting a new one. "Let him find his way out. He can crawl up and over the fences."

"They're astonishing jumpers," Muldoon said quietly and then a twisted grin flashed across his face. "Dr. Malcolm, grab his ankles and hide him somewhere in the visitor center. Stuff him in a closet."

Malcolm hesitated, looking confused. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course! Let Dodgson find him. Hide and seek in Jurassic Park. Kids love the park. Biosyn loves the park." Muldoon took out his flask and gulped liquor down. "Want something to drink, Roland Tembo? Last meal?"

"Watch when Dodgson comes. You'll see." Tembo now sat poker straight in the chair, blood splattered across his face.

"Yeah, we'll see," Arnold chimed in. "Won't we, Robert? Ellie? Ian?"

"Hey! You forgot about me!"

"You too, Lex!"

" _WE'LL SEE!_ " everyone replied together and bust out laughing.

Tembo stiffened with anger, his eyes narrowed as he glared at them for enjoying their moment of triumph. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of heavy footsteps from far-off. Only it wasn't too far-off, but outside the control room as if the person or persons were on their way. He bit his lip, refusing to speak and waited patiently.

No one else appeared to notice anything different.

"C'mon, get rid of him," Muldoon said. "You got it, Ray?"

"Yeah," Arnold said, bending down and snatching King's ankles. "We really got carried away."

Ellie and Lex laughed at the sight of King lying facedown, while Arnold dragged his body across the floor of the control room and headed towards the entrance. Malcolm scuffed his sneaker on the floor, staring down at King's arms outstretched. He looked up and past Arnold, his eyes wide with apprehension. Muldoon realized the door to the control room was still open from when King entered and he thought it was a good thing until—

"Ray! Wait! Don't leave yet—"

Arnold dropped King's ankles when he heard Muldoon and felt himself brush against someone. _That's weird,_ he thought. Everyone in the control room was facing him: Malcolm, Ellie, Lex, and Muldoon. He caught Tembo's triumphant sneer and then turned around only to be pushed to the floor. There was a sudden crash of glass shattering and the smell of vodka permeated the control room.

Arnold looked up from his position on the floor and knew right then that the party was over.


	6. The Best of Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodgson returns and is infuriated by what the park staff has done to Tembo. Muldoon has a brief confrontation with Tembo and Lopez. Shortly after, Malcolm helps Muldoon to understand his new thought process about Nedry and Arnold tries to mend their broken friendship.

"What…the fuck…is going on here?"

Lewis Dodgson's words were slurred and spoken with deliberate slowness. Everyone could hear the rage in his voice. He walked into the control room, stepped over Howard King, and pointed an accusing his finger at Robert Muldoon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you stupid little shit?"

Muldoon glared at the sight of Dodgson wearing a police uniform, complete with nightstick, mace, handcuffs, firearm, flashlight, and a badge. _It's ironic for him to dress as a cop,_ Muldoon thought, _when he's the most lawless and unethical person standing in this room._ Even from where he stood, he could smell the combined stench of beer and cigars from Dodgson. After "visiting" Nedry, they had partied before returning to the island.

Sonya Durant, George Lawala, and Raúl Lopez entered the control room, followed by Donald Gennaro and Henry Wu. All of them, except for Gennaro, were dressed in orange prison jumpsuits. Muldoon's eyes lingered on the blood smear that stained Lopez's right sleeve. When he glanced at Sonya, he knew right then who had smashed the control room's glass window. Her cocky smirk revealed her as the culprit. Glass shards were littered all over the floor. Muldoon didn't even stop to consider when it would be cleaned up. He wanted to wring her pretty little neck for destroying InGen's property.

"Did you hear me the first fucking time? What the hell are you doing?!"

Muldoon met Dodgson's bloodshot eyes that gleamed with fierce hatred. It was the first time he had seen Dodgson minus the tinted shades he always wore. His eyes were steel gray as they stabbed everyone in the control room. _The eyes of a sociopath,_ Muldoon thought. They were emotionless save for the hatred and anger shining in them.

"I heard you the first time," Muldoon said tonelessly.

"And?" Dodgson waved his hand around, expecting him to explain why Tembo was tied to a chair with computer cords and how King wound up on the floor facedown.

"And we took care of your hired baby-sitters."

Dodgson didn't say anything. He turned around again, slowly, as though trying to keep his balance. He chuckled, but there was no joy in his hoarse laugh.

"How sugary sweet, the inmates took over the asylum. What a bunch of BULLSHIT!" Dodgson whipped out his nightstick and raised it high in the air. He opened his mouth to say something and then threw the nightstick to the floor. The park staff, except for Muldoon, winced at his aggressive gesture. Striding over to Tembo, Dodgson wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as though his profanities had made him dirty. He yanked at Tembo's cords and made one clear command, one that he did not intend to repeat. "Untie him."

Malcolm, Ellie, and Lex looked on with apprehension, watching to see what Muldoon would do. Their eyes darted from Muldoon to Dodgson to Tembo, and then back to Muldoon again.

Arnold got up and went to stand with them. As he joined them, he saw Gerry Harding and Tim Murphy arrive at the control room. Before they entered, Arnold saw the confusion on Harding's face. _Go to the staff lodge_ , Arnold mouthed to him. Harding nodded and left with Tim. Arnold saw Tim look over his shoulder, totally puzzled as to what had happened in the control room while they were in the park tending to the sick maiasaur. He refocused his attention on Muldoon.

Nothing had changed.

The Biosyn team leered and gloated at the InGen staff, but did nothing to help Tembo. Gennaro and Wu looked around the control room as if it were there first time inside it. No one from InGen said a word. Arnold watched Muldoon stand up straight and meet Dodgson's penetrating glare. Muldoon wasn't intimidated and still held his shotgun in a tight grip.

"Untie him," Dodgson growled.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Hell no. If you want him untied, then do it yourself." Muldoon's voice was thunderous in the silent control room. He started towards the door; it was still halfway open from before when King had entered.

"One last chance. Fucking untie him. That's your final warning."

Muldoon stopped at the entrance and then went over to Dodgson.

They stared at each other face to face. Muldoon took out his flask and downed a quick sip. He swallowed, feeling the alcohol burn his throat. Dodgson watched him; his expression never changed. Muldoon noted his furious glare and spat a glob of saliva in Dodgson's face. Dodgson didn't utter a syllable, nor did he wipe away the spit dribbling off his cheek.

"Get one of your bloody whores to do it," Muldoon said, gesturing at the Biosyn team. Without another word, he left the control room.

He didn't wait for the others to join him and he hoped they wouldn't be intimidated by Dodgson's angry cursing to release Tembo. _Let Dodgson take care of his own,_ Muldoon thought. _To hell with him and his staff—Henry and Gennaro included._ There were footsteps behind him. Muldoon turned around and felt emotions choke him. Malcolm stood with Ellie, his arm wrapped around her waist, and Arnold rested his hand protectively on Lex's shoulder. Muldoon nodded and heard movement from inside the control room. He figured Lopez or Sonya were doing the honors and untying Tembo and reviving King.

"You guys go ahead to the staff lodge," Muldoon said, clenching his shotgun. "I'll catch up later."

He watched them leave and then went back and slammed the control room door shut, knowing full well they could get out. By now, he didn't care about how Dodgson or any of them would react. Let Tembo have his rifle back and let Dodgson curse up a storm. _He knows who he's dealing with now,_ Muldoon thought, satisfied.

**oOo**

Two hours after Dodgson returned with his team, Muldoon ran into Lopez and Tembo. Tim, Harding, Lex, and Ellie had retired for the night. He didn't know where Arnold and Malcolm were, but he figured they were safe. The rest of the Biosyn team were either talking with Dodgson or sleeping. Muldoon didn't care, but he was shocked to run into Lopez and Tembo, or rather, they ran into _him_. He had been hanging around the raptor pen, standing on the visitor platform and gazing into the dense foliage when he heard two familiar voices. Tembo and Lopez were walking towards the raptor pen when they spotted Muldoon. Tembo acted as though the night's events never took place. He pointed in Muldoon's direction.

"There's that bleeding heart I told you about, Raúl."

Lopez glanced at Muldoon as they neared him. "I remember. He's the incompetent one who can't aim a water pistol."

Their voices were loud and it was obvious that they wanted him to hear their conversation.

"Yep, that's the one. Anyway, how'd it go?" Tembo asked.

"You should've been there. That's all I gotta say."

"What went down? Details."

"You missed out, Roland." Lopez grinned in Muldoon's direction and made sure he heard his next words. "Three B's, my friend."

Tembo's eyebrows rose. "Do tell."

"Bruised. Bloodied. And beaten."

Tembo cracked up laughing and for a full minute, his deep voice was the only sound among the three men. "He won't be bothering us for a long time," he said, collecting himself again.

"Nope. That cop's gonna transport him to the States. Get rid of him once and for all."

"That's good. Let him simmer down."

"Too bad about your favorite rival," Lopez said, still tipsy from the drinks he had after leaving the jail. He pointed at Muldoon. "You wish you were there to smack him around."

"If I had been there, _you_ would've been the one bruised, bloodied, and beaten," Muldoon said in a low voice.

"You jump to his defense after all this time! That's so sweet. I was under the impression you two hated each other—that you were the best of enemies."

"Everyone was."

"So you two were acting the whole time? Dennis is better than I gave him credit for. But…" Lopez stifled a chuckle. "He wasn't acting tonight, that's for sure. Hey Roland, you know he won't be able to type anymore, right?"

"Is that so? Break his fingers, did you?" Tembo grinned widely. "And to think, when Lew first got the team together he was whining about his certification being revoked."

Lopez nodded eagerly. "Baselton did the honors. Who knew that stuffy pinhead had it in him?"

"What did Dodgson do?"

"He watched and made sure we got the job done."

"I'm surprised he didn't participate."

"He spoke to him after we were finished. I thought he was gonna whip out a Colt. 45 and perform Nedry's coup de grace—shoot him in the head. No such luck."

"Too bad."

"But would you believe that son of a bitch tried to get in one shot?"

"Really?" Tembo's voice was laced with disgust. "What'd he do?"

"Spat in my eye. The bastard thought it'd be funny to spit his blood at me. I knocked him down for that one."

A cryptic smile lit up Muldoon's face. _Good,_ he thought. He unscrewed his flask and gulped liquor down. "You deserved that shot," he said.

Tembo and Lopez stopped mid-conversation and stared at him as if he belonged in an insane asylum.

Muldoon couldn't prevent what had happened to Nedry and Lopez's bragging infuriated him. He was glad that Arnold wasn't here to see this because it would further confirm that he really had softened and sympathized with Nedry. When he really thought about it, it wasn't sympathy as much as it was about doing the right thing. Muldoon swore if he had been there, he would have stopped the beating or at least tried to. _Dennis messed up a lot in his life, but he didn't_ _deserve that,_ Muldoon thought. Behind him, Lopez's voice was louder than before.

"Sonya sprayed his eyes full of pepper spray. Then we played volleyball with him."

Tembo laughed again. "Who served first?"

"I did, of course." Lopez slammed his clenched fist into his open palm to demonstrate.

"Five against one, that's real brave," Muldoon said dryly, still watching them from the raptor pen's visitor platform.

"It's a bonus that he was drugged up," Tembo shot back.

"Yep, five to one, drugged up—you can't beat that!" Lopez laughed.

"I bet you feel very proud," Muldoon observed.

"I do, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"That wasn't even a real fight—Dennis would beat you in a real fight, man to man, and we all know it."

"Don't listen to him, Raúl, he's upset because of his little prize scars," Tembo said, sending a piercing glare in Muldoon's direction.

"I know and he's a pathetic drunk to top it off. Remember their fight that happened over here."

"Yeah, I bloody remember that he fought me one on one," Muldoon said. "I give him props for that…you on the other hand needed your little friends to help you. Speaks volumes of who you are."

Lopez rolled his eyes in annoyance. Turning his back on Muldoon, he continued his conversation with Tembo as though there had been no interruptions. "By the time we were through with him, his face looked like an eggplant."

"An eggplant, that's very descriptive."

"You shouldn't been there; it wasn't the same without you."

"Enough of that," Tembo snapped. "I have better things to do with my time. What about our new team-player, Dr. Wu? How did he take it?"

"He had to be coaxed at first. You should've seen him, standing to the side like a scared rabbit. Once Dodgson talked sense into him, he warmed up, took his first shot at Dennis, and was good to go after that."

"Good," Tembo said, pleased. "He's coming along."

"I told you he would. Just gotta be more patient with Henry. You know he's used to being with InGen trash like him." Lopez pointed at Muldoon.

"Point your bloody finger at me again and I'm coming down there and breaking it off your pudgy hand," Muldoon threatened as he came down from the visitor platform.

"You mean like how we did to Dennis?" Lopez asked. Tembo elbowed him and they broke into raucous laughter.

"You sound like a pack of hyenas. Wild, dirty, stinking hyenas."

Tembo gave Muldoon a mock bow. "Thank you for the compliment. Now go clean up your scars before I cut them open."

"Ooohhh!" Lopez instigated. "That's not nice, Roland."

Muldoon was silent for awhile and when he spoke again; his bass voice rang in their ears. "When you leave this island—and you will, you can bet your elephant rifle that it'll happen—you'll be unconscious and so badly injured you'll be forced to choke on your words."

Tembo's eyes narrowed to deadly slits. "I'll remember that idle threat, Robert Muldoon."

"You will—the day you wake up in a hospital bed and you're far away from this island. You'll remember my words and you'll know who put you in the hospital."

Before Tembo or Lopez could respond, Muldoon turned around and headed back to the staff lodge. His head pounded with a terrible headache and his stomach felt queasy. It was probably from lack of sleep and the pressure from everything that had occurred earlier that evening. A lot had happened from the moment he had overheard Gennaro's conversation with Dodgson. He was exhausted and ready to turn in for the night. The staff lodge was nearby. He quickened his pace, eager to throw himself on his bed and sleep the rest of the night. He was halfway there when he reached inside his pocket for his flask. One last sip would be great. Muldoon stopped and unscrewed the flask top to take a drink when it slipped from his fingers.

"Damn it," he muttered as he bent down to pick it up.

"Here, you dropped this."

The flask was offered to Muldoon. He squinted, trying to make out the person in front of him.

"Dr. Malcolm?"

"That's me, the most infamous mathematician alive today."

"I can barely see you, I'm tired as hell."

"Ah, that makes two of us then."

"What are you doing out here?" Muldoon got up and put his flask away. The liquor had spilled into the grass and he'd have to refill it tomorrow. It was just as well since all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Couldn't sleep so I took a walk around the area. I happened to overhear your conversation with Roland and Raúl."

"Did you?"

Malcolm nodded. "I did. Then I circled back here and ran into you."

"I see." Muldoon yawned and pointed towards the staff lodge. "We should head back; it's been a long night."

Malcolm nodded in agreement. "We can do that."

They started towards the staff lodge. Muldoon opened the door to the staff lodge using his security card and gestured for Malcolm to enter first. They walked in silence and Muldoon found himself heading towards the recreation room. For some reason, he didn't want to go to his room just yet. Malcolm followed him in and flicked on the light.

"Is that okay?"

"It's fine," Muldoon said, plopping down on the sofa. He realized he hadn't been in the recreation room in a long time. Noticing the turquoise carpet for the first time, he pointed at it, impressed. "InGen's colors, isn't that nice?"

"It is," Malcolm said, sitting on the opposite end. "As I mentioned before, I heard you talking with them."

"They were doing most of the talking, I was just listening."

"I noticed you got defensive when they joked about Dennis. Raúl bragged about his face looking like an eggplant at the end."

"They're ridiculous, especially Roland. He thinks he can have my job. Lopez hates Dennis' guts…he said we were the best of enemies, but I'm beginning to think me and Roland are the best of enemies, as are Raúl and Dennis."

Malcolm nodded. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about him."

Muldoon was suddenly wide awake and he sat up on the couch. "Why?"

"Because it's obvious that your views of him have changed a lot since the last time he was here."

"What about him? Or is this about me?"

"Both."

"What is it, Dr. Malcolm? Ask."

"Why do you feel compelled to defend him?"

Muldoon shot him a glare. "I've already explained myself to you and Ray about it, and now you're asking me—"

"I know you explained before, but I want to get further insight. You don't have to justify your change of heart."

Muldoon sighed. "He's complicated. He's not as black and white as he appears. I saw a lot of grays in him when we were stranded on the island. Everyone or mostly everyone has gray in their character. I had been looking at him in extremes."

"Like how you viewed the raptors?"

Muldoon nodded. "Exactly like that. I hated them; you know how I felt about those vicious things. It was the same with Dennis. I had viewed him as a slob, a criminal and nothing more."

"That's understandable. His character is a reflection of his actions and vice versa. You hated what he did to InGen, and that in turn fed your animosity towards each other."

Muldoon looked at Malcolm, puzzled. If he knew all this, then why was he asking? He voiced his question aloud.

"Because I think you're confused about where he stands now. He's still a traitor, but a benevolent one. He backstabbed InGen, but saved your life when you were in danger. So now your view of him is blurry. Is he all bad or all good? It goes back to how _you_ think in extremes. Then again, your way of seeing the world is not distorted like his."

"What do you mean?" Muldoon was intrigued.

Malcolm stifled a yawn. "Despite his brilliance, Dennis _is_ a criminal. He has distorted views on the way the world works, how he relates to people, how he sees himself and others around him and his situations. Your present and past views of him are on point, but now you're confused, and others, like Ray, are confused too. Still, you don't see the world the way he does."

"Distorted?"

"Yes. Extremely distorted."

"I'm an expert on animal behavior, not human behavior."

"Two very different things."

"They are," Muldoon agreed. "Similar in some aspects, but different in many others."

"One thing to remember: he doesn't just act like a criminal, he thinks like one. His mind is always thinking ahead, planning the next step, looking to get over authority to see if he can get away with his schemes."

"You can think like that and not be a criminal."

Malcolm held up a single digit. "Maybe, but let's take it a step further. Would you have done what he did?"

"Steal from InGen and betray John? Absolutely not."

"Okay..." Malcolm watched Muldoon closely. "And why not?"

"I would've gotten caught. I value honor and my job. Lying and stealing is wrong."

"Stop sugar-coating. Say it straight out."

Muldoon threw his hands up in the air. "What exactly do you want me to say?"

"I'll say it for you: you have boundaries. To a certain extent, you're locked in society's mores or morals. Lying is dishonorable, stealing is wrong."

"And you can get locked up and do time behind bars."

"Keep going, you're getting there," Malcolm said.

"I have limits. Limits as to what I would do. Limits that he doesn't have."

"Exactly. He's freer than you in that aspect, although what he does costs him his freedom." He saw Muldoon's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "It's a paradox, an irony, if you will."

Muldoon thought about it. He remembered discussing freedom in the raft with Nedry and now it made sense to him. They had talked about physical freedom in the beginning of their conversation, but there was another freedom that was subtle. Muldoon didn't have this type of freedom, but Nedry did.

"He thinks he's free to do what he wants—even if it's the wrong thing. Working for John is stressful for you, yet you have enough moral restraint in your mind and character to not act out against him or betray his trust. Be it because it's been drummed into your head that stealing and lying is wrong or because you hold yourself to a higher level—you still hold back, whereas, he doesn't."

"It's like a mental freedom," Muldoon said. "For him to do as he pleases and when he gets caught, it's like you're infringing on him because he feels entitled to doing what he wants." Now it made sense.

"That's pretty much it. Don't you think that's a distorted way of thinking?"

"It is." Muldoon couldn't disagree there.

Malcolm tapped his wrists. "What do they use on prisoners when transporting them to prison or to court?"

"Handcuffs and shackles," Muldoon said dryly.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Make sure they don't escape. Limit their movement. I'm repeating myself here. It's protection against the sheriff and correction officers transporting them as well as to ensure they don't hurt themselves or others."

"Correct. As tight and as firm as those restraints are, the prisoner's mind is still thinking and plotting. I'm sure he was doing that on the night he was transported to the correctional facility."

"He's still free in his mind."

Muldoon remembered what Nedry told him on the way to Costa Rica when they were in the police boat. _You have no rights according to these stupid cops, but you're free in your mind. You can say and think whatever you like, they can't take that from you_ and _you're free whenever you want to be._ That was the type of freedom that described Nedry. Muldoon felt his version of freedom was along the lines of being free from any responsibility to InGen and Jurassic Park. He also wanted to be free from the stress of his job, and free of any expectation that others placed on him to be the savior of InGen. He wanted to be free of that particular burden, but he doubted this would ever happen.

"Yes. Imagine it like this: you're fed up with working for John Hammond and you _think_ about selling secrets to the competition. You don't actually go and do it, but you entertain the thought. You follow me?"

Muldoon nodded.

"Many people do that—they entertain the thought of doing something they shouldn't do. But for some, it's not just a thought—it becomes an action," Malcolm said. "They go out and do it thinking they're above the law, that they won't get caught, that their situation is desperate enough. Who does that sound like to you?"

"Sounds like Dennis. Henry Wu, Lewis Dodgson, Roland Tembo and everyone else associated with Biosyn."

Malcolm sighed. "Do you see what I'm saying now?"

"I do, but where are you going with this?"

"We're getting there. When he got you out and you regained consciousness, you were shocked. Why?"

Muldoon thought about it, leaning against the sofa. He'd have to sleep the entire day tomorrow, although he knew he couldn't. "He surprised me. I thought he would've left me there to drown."

"You were shocked that he had boundaries of some sort."

"Yes, that's it."

Malcolm was silent for a moment as he took this in. "You know, just as you don't see him in black and white terms anymore, I think he's come to respect you, or at least admire your 'self-righteousness' as he calls it."

"How so?"

"He realized the night he was arrested that it was your self-righteousness that defended him against a brutal cop. No one else defended him."

"You didn't."

Malcolm nodded slowly, somewhat embarrassed. "You're right. I didn't and it's not because of personal grievances I have against him. I didn't want to be next in line of Contreras' warpath."

"I was," Muldoon said, shrugging. "But that night's long over…I didn't imagine it'd be a nightmare when we finally returned."

"I didn't either." Malcolm closed his eyes as he leaned back on the sofa. "The point is you both established an unspoken and very unlikely connection when you were forced to stay on Isla Sorna. Just as you'll never forget that he saved your life, he will always remember that you, of all people, defended him. You both made an impact on each other that changed the way you view each other."

"I guess so…" It felt weird to have someone voice the obvious aloud for Muldoon, and it wasn't surprising that it was Malcolm who put everything out there.

"I know this may seem repetitive," Malcolm said slowly, "but do you think he was honestly regretful for what he did to John?"

"Honestly, yes, I do. Now it's my turn to ask: why do you keep asking me the same question?" Muldoon hoped he didn't sound too irritated.

"I ask because sociopaths display shallow emotions. They can pretend to feel an emotion to the point where it looks genuine."

"Do you think Dennis is a sociopath? I consider Lewis Dodgson to be one."

Malcolm thought for a moment. "Dennis has the traits of anti-social personality disorder, but it doesn't mean he has the full disorder."

"He mentioned that on Sorna—that the prison psychologists diagnosed him with that."

"I'm not surprised," Malcolm said thoughtfully, "then again, it's a strong diagnosis, and implies that he can't change, which is the opposite of what you've been telling us this entire night. It's very hard to treat, especially since people who have it don't see a problem with themselves; instead, they see everyone else as the problem. Anti-social personality is completely different from being asocial, the terms are often misused. Asocial is not wanting to socialize with others and sometimes choosing to be alone. Someone with anti-social personality disorder shows disregard for others' rights, is manipulative and impulsive, and can appear charming. They lack remorse and are pathological liars."

"That sounds exactly like Dodgson," Muldoon said. "He charmed everyone here when I was gone, and he has no remorse for anything he does."

"Not everyone—he didn't fool me or Ellie. Nor did he pull the wool over Gerry's eyes, or Tim's and Lex's. He was able to manipulate Ray though; he took advantage of him. Ray didn't see it until it was too late."

Muldoon shook his head, disappointed and saddened. He didn't know what to say about that last part; especially since he knew Arnold had done all he could during those two months. He was so stressed out that any help was better than none, and it was unfortunate that the form of "help" came disguised as a friend or fellow InGen staff.

"There's no question about Dodgson," Malcolm said firmly. "He's a sociopath and a charismatic one at that."

"He went to the mainland to teach Dennis a 'lesson', by having the team he worked with decimate him. That means a sociopath is capable of turning against his own, doesn't it?"

"Absolutely, but see, I don't think he's afraid of Dodgson, and Dodgson doesn't like that."

"No?" Again, Muldoon was intrigued by Malcolm's theories on how the Biosyn team worked.

Malcolm shook his head. "Nope. In fact, I bet Dennis Nedry is the first person to stand up to him and Dodgson's not used to that. He's accustomed to exercising control over everyone, especially his team. That's how he operates: false promises, bright smiles, and smooth words."

"So if the point to frighten Dennis didn't work, why else would he do it?"

"Simple. To instill fear in the rest of the team. He has to ensure that the rest of his staff is kept in line, and what better way to do it than to beat the daylights out of your former colleague?"

"That's twisted— _he's_ twisted."

"He definitely is," Malcolm agreed. "Lewis Dodgson is a sick person, and anyone who's unfortunate to cross his path eventually finds that out I'm sure. But to go back to what we originally were talking about…the connection between you and Dennis is fascinating. There was so much hatred and rage that night in John's bungalow, and this is coming from an outside perspective. Sometimes it's hard for others like Ray to understand how everything changed because of everything that's gone on before. Even I was surprised that night you defended him, but I knew there was a reason behind it. Eventually it would come to light."

"I guess it has."

"It's hard for Ray though, he was with you at the east dock, in the courtroom—you two have been through a lot so it's difficult for him to see you take up for Dennis."

"I know," Muldoon said. "It's definitely not something I would've done before that night in Hammond's bungalow."

"Why didn't you say that before?"

Muldoon and Malcolm turned around when they heard Arnold's question. Arnold closed the door to the recreation room and padded in. Dressed in pajamas and slippers, Arnold looked like he hadn't slept in two months. Malcolm stood up and gestured for Arnold to sit in his place.

"I think it's time I allow you two to talk," Malcolm said, heading to the door. "I've spoken enough for tonight."

"Thanks, Dr. Malcolm," Muldoon said.

Malcolm nodded. "Good night, guys. Tomorrow's a new day; we'll take it from there." He left the recreation room.

There was a heavy silence between them. Muldoon was unsure of what to say. Arnold lit a cigarette. _We're not supposed to smoke in here,_ Muldoon thought. _Then again, I'm not supposed to be drinking._

"Light me one too, Ray."

"Sure thing."

Arnold lit a second cigarette and passed it to Muldoon.

"I ran out of liquor, and will fill up my flask tomorrow."

Arnold nodded as he looked around the recreation room. It was a medium sized room with a television, VCR, two tables, and a miniature fridge. Back in the park construction days, the staff referred to the recreation room as 'the lounge', a place where they could kick back and relax. It had been a very long time since they had been there together as a group: Arnold, Muldoon, Nedry, Wu, and Harding. Arnold had a sinking feeling they would never hang out here as a group again. At least, he could still come in here to take the time alone to contemplate matters…and talk with a trusted friend.

"So what's going on?" Muldoon asked, deciding to start on a light tone. He didn't want to argue with Arnold again.

"I was having trouble sleeping," Arnold said, taking a drag on his cigarette. "I spoke to Gerry earlier about what happened."

"How'd he take it?

Arnold shook his head. "He couldn't believe it, he thinks Dodgson's gonna retaliate."

"He probably will."

"That's the part that has him scared. Me too, to be honest."

"It was a risk we took—that had to be taken."

"I guess so. It was getting fun until _he_ came back."

Muldoon chuckled. "It actually was. I was tempted to toss King in the raptor pen."

"I was wondering where the 'astonishing jumpers' comment came from. Now I know. You'll never forget the raptors, huh?"

Now it was Muldoon who shook his head. "I can't. I'm glad they're gone, I thank God for that everyday, but I won't forget them as long as I live. They're the most vicious and bloodthirsty creatures I ever worked with. They made an African spotted hyena look like a docile household pet in comparison, and I dealt with plenty of those shrieking devils."

Arnold looked at Muldoon and puffed on his cigarette. "Do you miss Africa?"

"Sometimes I do, but I wanted to leave there and come here. It's been one helluva trip." Muldoon looked around for an ashtray to put out his cigarette. "I much prefer liquor, but I appreciate the thought, Ray."

"No problem." Arnold took out an ashtray. "I knew I was gonna smoke, so I carried it with me."

"Thanks," Muldoon said, stubbing out his cigarette. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Sorta. I heard you and Malcolm talking about him..." Arnold paused as if deciding whether or not to voice that person's particular name aloud. "So I decided to see what's up."

"We were," Muldoon started; then stopped. Nedry was the last topic that caused their argument and he didn't want to repeat history. "I know you don't believe me."

"I didn't come in here to argue with you, Robert," Arnold said gently.

Muldoon didn't speak. The last time Arnold spoke those words had been when Muldoon returned from the mainland after Contreras' interrogation. He had been in the cafeteria, drinking alone. Arnold had tried to talk with him and it led to bitter arguing and an awkward tension that had never existed before. He felt bad for assuming that Arnold was there to argue with him now. He realized Arnold was worried about them arguing too; otherwise he wouldn't have mentioned it.

"I thought about what Ian said, and I'm trying to see where you're coming from. It's hard."

"I know it is…it was for me on Sorna, even after he saved my life."

Muldoon now met Arnold's eyes. There was something about eye contact that made him feel their communication was important. Their conversation wasn't just words in the air, but something that demonstrated the connection and friendship they previously had. Eye contact meant they were ready to hear each other and rebuild the mutual respect they had shared over the years.

"I was bothered by what Roland told us and how callous he was about it," Arnold spoke slowly, as if worried about saying the wrong thing. "That they would beat him like that…it's disturbing. I used to work with him and really respect his intelligence, you know? I may not have liked Dennis, but I'll give credit where it's due. That man knew his stuff when it came to computers and designing software."

"Interesting that you say that."

"Why?"

"On Sorna, Dennis mentioned that he liked working with you. Said that you knew your stuff."

Arnold sighed and puffed on his cigarette. "Funny how things come out when you least expect them. What goes unsaid sometimes holds more weight than what's said."

Muldoon blinked. "That's deep, Ray."

"It's something Ian told me when you were stranded at Sorna. He and I had long talks many times. He'd stay with me in the control room and even had to coax me out several times, him and Ellie. He's a very intelligent man."

Muldoon nodded. "I can't dispute that."

They were quiet for a minute, each lost in their thoughts. Then Arnold spoke.

"There is one thing, Robert…and I want you to think about what I'm telling you."

"What is it?" Muldoon closed his eyes. Sleep was pulling him down into a vortex.

"I respect where you're coming from where it concerns Dennis. I'm trying to," he quickly added. "My main thing is this: would he defend you if it were _you_ getting beaten?"

Muldoon felt the same anger that he experienced earlier in the control room when he and Arnold argued about Nedry. "How could you even ask something like that? After everything that's happened?!"

"That's my point, after everything said and done; he's still a traitor—"

"We went through this already." This time Muldoon made no effort to hide his annoyance.

"I'm just saying, if it were you getting beaten up, would he laugh at you? Or do you think he'd really have your back and defend you?"

Muldoon kept silent for a while. "I don't know." His voice was barely audible.

Arnold got up from the sofa. "The fact that you don't know means you're still not sure about him."

Muldoon shook his head and turned the question over in his mind, but he couldn't come up with an answer he would've liked, and furthermore, he didn't know what answer it would've been anyway.

"I have another question for you."

Muldoon nodded in Arnold's direction, but chose to say nothing.

"Why didn't you ask Roland Tembo about John? Or even Henry? I thought you were going to ask about them."

"I don't know…I know John is in the hospital still recovering."

"He's doing well, you know," Arnold said. "We can't forget about him just because he's on the mainland and not here. It can't be like that saying: out of sight, out of mind."

"You're right."

"Everything we do on this island to keep it together, we do it for John. It's what he would've wanted…but I have a confession."

"What's that?" Muldoon looked puzzled.

"Sometimes I'm glad he's there," Arnold said quietly, and he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one heard him. "I'm glad he's there and not here. He would be heartbroken if he knew the truth of what was happening on his island. That, or go insane. It would tear him apart. Sometimes I hope he stays there until this whole thing blows over or we make them leave—whichever comes first."

"Is he ready to leave the hospital?"

"No, and that's fine with me. He's still taking intensive therapy to overcome the effects of the stroke. I just don't want him to get any ideas of returning here before he's ready or _we're_ ready. I just wish we could take the kids more often to visit him. They love that and John loves it too."

"Did you go while I was gone?" Muldoon kept his tone even, not betraying the sadness he felt by what Arnold was telling him.

"We went once. I wish we had gone more times, especially for Tim and Lex. It's good for them to see their grandfather, and it does wonders for John. He's so different now."

"In what way?"

"More grandfatherly—if that makes sense. Just seems more tamed down. He asked about you and Dr. Grant, since he's aware of who's there and who isn't."

"That's interesting that he's calmed down. What did you tell him?"

"I told him you had errands to complete on the island and he was fine with that, but I can't keep telling him that. So I'm glad you're back now so that when you see him, that is, _if_ we're able to see him, you can come along and put his mind at ease."

A grim smile flashed across Muldoon's face. "So we lie to cover up more lies."

"It was the best I could do at the time," Arnold said, defensively.

"I'm not judging, I'm just saying…" Muldoon's voice trailed off. "I could've asked Tembo about Hammond…I don't know why I didn't. I don't think I would've been able to handle whatever he said. He was pissing me off with his other comments. I'm afraid he would've laughed about Hammond being in the hospital. If he had done that, I would've finished him off."

Arnold was going to press the issue, but he could tell by the way Muldoon hung his head and avoided looking up, that he felt guilty about not bringing up Hammond before.

"Okay…and what about Henry?"

Muldoon shrugged. "What's there to ask about?"

"You could've found out how long he's been with Biosyn."

"He may not even know how long Wu's been hanging around on the enemy lines. And Wu pisses me off to the point where I want to shoot his bloody head off."

Arnold chuckled. "I wish you would. He's so arrogant now, it's like he's a different person."

"Tell me about it."

Both men were silent, stewing in their own thoughts. Muldoon yawned again and Arnold glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearly three in the morning.

"You know what—let's forget about tonight. Go to sleep and try not to think about any of this."

"That's the best thing I've heard all night," Muldoon said. "Aside from hearing Tembo talk about how he's going to have my position as game warden." He got up from the sofa and went to the door, holding it open for Arnold.

"He said that to you?" Arnold's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, he can keep dreaming. It's not going to happen, not in this lifetime."

"I hope to God not."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure it doesn't. Good night, Ray."

"Night, Robert. Take it easy, and don't take what I said about Dennis to heart. I'm just looking out for my friend."

Muldoon nodded and yawned. He didn't bother to cover his mouth when he closed the door to the recreation room behind him. Both men went their separate ways to their rooms to catch up on much needed rest. Tonight was over and as Malcolm said earlier, tomorrow was a new day.

**oOo**

The next day was strangely eerie and relaxing on Isla Nublar for Biosyn and InGen staff alike. Muldoon and Harding went about their usual tasks, checking on dinosaurs in the park to make sure they were healthy and monitor maintenance on every part of the island. Lex and Tim stayed in the staff lodge and periodically went to visit Ellie in her greenhouse. Arnold remained in the control room and kept in touch with everyone on InGen's team via walkie-talkie. Malcolm made his rounds to the staff lodge, the greenhouse, and the control room. Gennaro slipped in and out of the control room to check up on Arnold, but remained silent.

They even ate lunch and dinner together as a group in the cafeteria, minus Gennaro and Wu of course. It was brief, but the enjoyment was felt and shared by everyone. They didn't spend enough time working and sharing together and since Biosyn occupied their island, they were forced to really appreciate each other's company. Muldoon didn't think it should've taken Biosyn's occupation to pull the staff together, but he was glad that everyone to enjoyed their peace.

The uncanny silence from their rivals continued throughout the day and for the rest of the week.

Although Dodgson had not yet addressed what the InGen staff did to Tembo during his absence, it was only a matter of time before he said something about, or rather, _did_ something about it. The Biosyn team was well aware that he was formulating a plan and so they stayed away from the InGen staff. Lawala and Tembo guarded the visitor center, while Lopez and Sonya drove around the park in the gas-powered jeeps, marveling at the dinosaurs. King and Baselton lingered around Dodgson, attentive to his every request. They seemed to know they would turn the tables in their favor very soon. Dodgson wandered in and out of John Hammond's bungalow, the park, and the visitor center. He wore his usual tinted shades and pressed business suit as though he were attending important meetings.

He said nothing to the InGen staff.

Out of curiosity, Arnold asked Malcolm about Dodgson's silence. He had come to value Malcolm's insight and if anyone had an idea about what was brewing on Isla Nublar, it would be him.

"Do you think Dodgson got the message?" Arnold asked; when Malcolm entered the control room around mid-afternoon on Sunday. "He hasn't said a word to our staff, the kids—nobody. He doesn't acknowledge anyone, even if they're in the same room."

Malcolm thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, I think he did…and I think he's about to send us a message too. Only it will be _deafening_."

Arnold stubbed his cigarette and stared at the video monitor that showed the same sick maiasaur lagging around the paddock. Harding had gone to check on her earlier with Muldoon.

"Dr. Malcolm…Ian...please don't take this the wrong way."

"But?"

"But I hope you're dead wrong this time."

"I'd like to believe that I'm wrong too, but as you know, 'the calm always comes before the storm' as the saying goes…and that's what this is."

"When do you think the 'storm' will break?"

Malcolm took a deep breath and met Arnold's gaze. "When we least expect it, when we're not looking for it to happen."

"When we think everything's gone back to normal?"

"Yes." Malcolm nodded. "That's when."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I've become fascinated with personality disorders and human behavior, so that's why there's that little piece between Malcolm and Muldoon. I truly believe Dodgson is a sociopath, especially when he tried to kill Sarah Harding in The Lost World novel and acted as though he did nothing wrong, and also his experiment in Chile. The guy's reckless and lives for the thrill of hurting others. Thank you again for continuing to read my story and for sharing your comments. It is always appreciated!
> 
> \- Sassy Lil Scorpio


	7. Crush The Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodgson uses "divide and conquer" tactics by splitting up the InGen staff and assigning a Biosyn team member to micromanage them. Malcolm tries to come up with a plan for InGen fight back. Gennaro has second thoughts about cooperating with Dodgson, but is it too late for him to realign himself with InGen?

Just as Ian Malcolm feared and accurately predicted, the silence from Lewis Dodgson and the Biosyn team was "the calm before the storm". One week after Robert Muldoon held Roland Tembo prisoner in the control room; the storm started to rage on Isla Nublar.

It started around six in the morning. Gerry Harding was awakened by a loud banging on his bedroom door in the staff lodge. He forced himself to get out of bed, even though he wanted to ignore the constant knocking and go back to sleep. Slipping his feet into his slippers and throwing on his terrycloth robe, Harding made his way to the door and opened it. Right away he wished he had stayed in his bed, even if it meant they would kick down his door.

Raúl Lopez pointed Muldoon's shotgun—an Italian Franchi—straight at Harding.

"What in the world do you want?" Harding knew his tone was harsh, but what else did Lopez expect from him, especially waking him this early? "It's six o'clock in the morning."

"There's a mandatory meeting in the visitor center's cafeteria. Be there seven o'clock sharp."

"But—"

It was too late. Lopez had already walked off and went to the next door. Harding watched from his doorway as Ray Arnold threw open his door, a half lit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"What the hell?"

"Mandatory meeting in the visitor's center."

Arnold poked his head out and sent a questioning glance to Harding, who shrugged. He was completely mystified by what was going on. At the same time…Arnold had a horrible feeling that it involved what Muldoon did to Tembo the week before.

"I'm not goin' anywhere," he muttered. "You can tell Dodgson that I'm not showing up to his little last minute meeting." Arnold started back in his room ready to close the door when Lopez yanked him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

Harding's eyes widened to the point where he felt it would hurt to blink. He left his room to defend his friend when Lopez dropped the shotgun. He whirled around, gripping Arnold's collar while he pointed at Harding.

"You listen…and you listen real good." His voice was a feral growl. "This isn't optional. It's _mandatory_. If you choose to skip out, then Dodgson will take care of you as he sees fit. You can take my word for it…it won't be pretty."

Lopez released Arnold after slamming him against the wall once more and then continued down the hallway, oblivious to Harding's quizzical stare.

**oOo**

It was a quarter to seven in the morning when Harding and Arnold opened the cafeteria's double doors. Upon entering the cafeteria, they were met by a deathly silence similar to a prison's execution chamber.

The first thing they noticed was that everyone was seated apart from each other.

Ellie Sattler sat at a table by herself, her eyes downcast. Sonya Durant was seated at table behind her, separating her from Lex Murphy, who sat in the third back table. Sonya hummed while polishing her shotgun. Across the room, Muldoon sat at the same table with Tembo. From Muldoon's stolid expression, it was clearly not voluntary. Even from where he stood, Arnold could see that Muldoon's eyes were bloodshot as if he had spent the entire night drinking. At another table, George Lawala sat between Ian Malcolm and Tim Murphy. Lawala held a shotgun on the table in front of him. It worked effectively as a silent threat that he'd shoot them at a second's notice.

No one spoke and Arnold found it hard to believe that this was the same area where the park staff held a sweet-sixteen party for Lex years ago. Had the years passed by so quickly? How long ago was Lex's party? One year? Two years? He didn't know anymore. Beside him, Harding remained frozen in position and then abruptly took a step. Arnold turned halfway around and immediately felt a shotgun's barrel pressed against his back. Through his pajamas and robe, he could feel the cold round metal of the gun's barrel as if it were making an indentation on his skin, branding its mark.

"Keep moving."

Arnold recognized Lopez's raspy voice and dimmed accent.

"Sit over there."

Lopez pointed the shotgun at a table situated on the left end of the cafeteria where no one sat. Arnold went over and took a seat. He recognized the shotgun Lopez used: an Italian Franchi SPAS-12. Muldoon's favorite choice. Gesturing with the shotgun, Lopez pointed at an empty table towards the back of the cafeteria. Arnold watched as Harding silently obeyed, and went to the back where he was directed to go. Lopez stood near the entrance of the cafeteria and nodded in approval at Sonya, Lawala, and Tembo, all of whom remained in their positions of keeping the InGen staff separate from each other. Lopez was thrilled and he couldn't wait for Dodgson to explain what he had in store for the park staff and those pesky kids.

Earlier in the morning, at around half past one, he and Tembo had caught Muldoon out by the raptor enclosure. He had been twirling his ring of keys and drinking heavily, and had sobered up as soon as Tembo and Lopez approached him. Wasting no time, they ambushed him and being that he wasn't one hundred percent sober, Muldoon hadn't been able to defend himself. He threw punches and completely missed Tembo, who didn't budge or blink. It was obvious that Muldoon's coordination was compromised due to the alcohol and before he realized it, he dropped the keys and Tembo snatched them up like a five-year-old grabbing candy from a broken piñata. From there, they had forced him to show them where he stored his weapons. The rest had been taken care of as soon as Dodgson was immediately alerted. Dodgson had already planned on getting a hold of Muldoon's firearms; it was a matter of good timing. And Tembo and Lopez happened to have good timing at one-thirty in the morning. Muldoon was the first one to sit in the cafeteria and had to wait for hours while Lopez, Sonya, and Lawala rounded up the remaining InGen staff.

Now they sat waiting. _They won't wait too much longer,_ Lopez thought, _because Dodgson's punctual._ He glanced at his watch; the hands read six fifty-nine. Just then the double doors opened, and Howard King and George Baselton walked in followed by Donald Gennaro, Henry Wu, and behind them, Lewis Dodgson. They fanned out across the cafeteria leaving Dodgson behind. Lopez gave the thumbs-up to Dodgson to let him know they were on point with him and ready to begin the "mandatory meeting".

Dodgson nodded silently at Lopez. He was well-rested and jubilant to see the entire park staff sitting in the cafeteria waiting for him. His staff had followed his exact orders: get every single person affiliated with InGen, bring them to the cafeteria, and don't allow anyone to sit with each other. _Keep 'em separated_. That was the order for the day. Dodgson wore a new black business suit with gray pinstripes and his trademark tinted shades for the occasion. He took one more glance around and was glad that Gennaro, Baselton, King, and Wu had taken the initiative and established themselves at various points in the cafeteria to further keep the InGen staff divided.

_Divided,_ Dodgson liked that word. If he were a minister getting ready to preach on the pulpit, his message would've been entitled _Divide and Conquer_. It had a lovely ring to it, especially where InGen was concerned. _Time to get this fucking party started,_ he thought as he marched to the center of the room.

"Good morning, everyone. Thank you for being considerate enough to attend this important meeting. I hope everyone rested well." Dodgson grinned and weaved in and out between the tables. "I'm going to jump straight to the point since we're all here and have a busy day ahead of us. It has come to my attention…that my staff," he gestured at his team, "is having conflicts with yours."

Arnold looked at him glumly and Ellie simply blinked.

"As the administrator of this island, I cannot allow this to continue. From the moment I've arrived on Isla Nublar, I tried to work together with everyone seated before me. However, it appears that I continue to be met with resistance. After today, that won't be an issue."

Dodgson removed his shades and shoved them in his pocket. He made eye contact with everyone from InGen so they would know by his next words that he wasn't playing around.

"We're going to change the way things are run around here. I believe that separating each of you and having you work one-to-one with my staff will soften the tensions felt by everyone. You'll be better aquatinted with my staff and they will be better aquatinted with you. Howard? The list."

King handed a manila folder to Dodgson. He opened it and found the paper he was looking for.

"Listen carefully, because I'm only going over this once. I'm going to say your name and who you're paired with—and this isn't just for today, but for the rest of the time that I'm here, which is for good so you better adjust quickly. Okay…" He skimmed over the list and then looked directly at Ellie. "Dr. Sattler, you're with Sonya."

Sonya got up and went to sit at the same table as her. Ellie didn't acknowledge her presence and kept her focus straight ahead.

"Henry, you'll keep an eye on Dr. Gerry Harding and make sure he takes care of all the sick dinosaurs in the park—not just his personal favorites." Dodgson met Harding's glare.

Wu grinned, thrilled at the prospect of keeping watch over his ex-colleague.

"Mr. Lawala will be keeping you company in the control room, Mr. Arnold."

Neither Arnold nor Lawala looked thrilled.

"George—as in George Baselton, you'll rotate from the park, to the greenhouse, and to the control room in the visitor center to ensure that everyone remains on task."

"Will do, Dr. Dodgson."

Dodgson pointed at King, who stood between the back tables where Harding and Lex sat.

"Howard, you'll be joining me and Donald in the cafeteria for breakfast. We're going to discuss negotiations as far as Jurassic Park and Isla Nublar are concerned. So when everyone leaves, we'll be staying here."

King nodded and Gennaro folded his arms across his chest.

"You have any questions about this, Mr. Gennaro?"

Gennaro shook his head. "No."

Dodgson's cold gray eyes raked over him, attempting to detect any hint of betrayal. He didn't like the negative vibes he picked up from Gennaro. Dodgson made a mental note to give him a lengthy explanation for his actions once they were alone in the cafeteria. _Maybe he needs dollar bills waved in his face again._ Dodgson turned back to the rest of the group.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Tembo asked; malicious glee in his voice.

"Too true," Dodgson said. He refocused his attention on Muldoon, who glared at him with extreme hatred. "I'm quite sure you know your assignment, Mr. Muldoon, but in case you don't, let me make it crystal clear for you. From now on, you'll be taking Roland into the park and into the paddocks whenever necessary. It can be at any time, day or night, so your best bet is to stay alert."

Muldoon glared at him and didn't get up from his seat when Tembo did.

"That assignment starts now. Not in an hour, not in five minutes, but this very fucking second."

Muldoon slowly rose from his chair, making it scratch against the floor on purpose. Dodgson watched him and then went to the front of the cafeteria and opened up the double doors. Tembo and Muldoon were near the doors when he motioned them to stop.

"Just one last thing, Roland, and then you two are on your way." He turned back to his audience. "I leave you all with this: you have a choice. You can work with me or against me. If you choose to work against me, then you don't leave room for yourself to breathe on this island."

Dodgson watched the InGen staff carefully when he said this. Malcolm simply stared at him, trying to figure out how he ticked. Everyone else averted their eyes, refusing to look in his direction. The Biosyn staff smirked in triumph. Lawala was the only one from his staff that appeared disinterested. Dodgson decided to ignore him for now. He'd eventually warm up to the idea of the Biosyn team controlling InGen's every move. _He better if he wants to stay on the team,_ Dodgson thought, _or if he values his life…_

"This will be ongoing until I decide that everyone has learned to work together. We'll meet everyday at seven o'clock in the morning in the cafeteria. Weekends included. Dinner time is the only time InGen will be allowed to sit together and talk. The rest of the day you are all too busy taking care of Isla Nublar and Jurassic Park. Another words, there's no reason why any of you should be out there screwing around or whispering to each other about the latest gossip. Anyone who doesn't like this can speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence confronted him. _Good,_ Dodgson thought. _Choke on your fucking peace._

"Everyone, get going. Now."

Tembo and Muldoon were the first to leave the cafeteria. Dodgson watched as Wu gestured for Harding to leave as he pointed at the double doors. They left shortly afterwards. Arnold and Lawala left together and headed for the control room. Baselton lingered around and pointed at Ellie who hadn't got up. Dodgson glared at her and went to the table she sat at.

"Is there a problem, Dr. Sattler?"

Without a word, Ellie pushed away from the table and left the cafeteria.

"Sonya? Be a dear and keep tabs on Dr. Sattler. She may try to escape your radar."

Sonya stood up and wrapped a rubber-band through her black hair. "With utmost pleasure, Dr. Dodgson." She kissed him briefly and then went to pursue Ellie.

Dodgson looked around the cafeteria and then took a step back, surprised.

"I'll be damned…I forgot to pair off the annoying mathematician and Sister Bear and Brother Bear with somebody…" He thought quickly and snapped his fingers. "Raúl, come here for a minute."

Keeping his eyes on Malcolm, Tim, and Lex, Dodgson waited for Lopez. In a flash, Malcolm stood up, and gestured for Tim and Lex to join him.

"Excuse me," Dodgson said. "Where the hell do you think you're going? Sit down; we're not finished with you."

"That's fine, because we're finished with _you_. I'll watch over them. Tim, Lex, come with me now," Malcolm said. They joined him and without looking back they left the cafeteria.

Dodgson watched flabbergasted. "How fucking dare he…you know what…I had a plan for them, but change of plans. Raúl, go follow them. I have a feeling I know where they're headed, but I want you to follow them anyway. Keep in touch with me through walkie-talkie and I'll direct you from there."

Lopez nodded. He took out the walkie-talkie that Muldoon had given him (or rather what he _forced_ Muldoon to lend him earlier) and then headed out. Dodgson looked around again. In the cafeteria only King, Baselton, and Gennaro remained. Perfect, just as he wanted it.

"Take a seat, gentlemen, we're going to have our first meeting in just a few moments. First, I want to get bottled water from the kitchen. How about the rest of you? Bottled water? Orange juice?"

They shook their heads.

"Fine then, suit yourselves. I'll be right back and then we'll get started."

**oOo**

"Dr. Malcolm?"

Malcolm didn't answer Tim. They were outside in the area between the visitor center and the staff lodge. It wasn't even seven-thirty in the morning and already Malcolm wanted the day to be over. Tim and Lex probably felt the same way even if they didn't voice it. Dodgson hadn't assigned anyone to watch them, so Malcolm took the initiative to escape from the cafeteria and find a hiding spot where they could remain safe and far away from the Biosyn staff.

No matter who they found from the InGen staff, a Biosyn team member was right there, hovering over them like a prison guard. Even if they found Arnold or Muldoon, both men were being guarded by Lawala and Tembo. Sonya was already enjoying her assignment to watch and follow Ellie's every step. Malcolm could tell by the way Sonya walked out that she planned on draining every drop from Ellie's emotional reserve. She aimed to make Ellie as miserable as possible and wouldn't stop until the job was done. Wu's actions in aiding Biosyn against the park staff enforced the painful reality that he had betrayed InGen. It was cruel irony that he was supervising Harding. In the past, Wu and Harding were close friends like Arnold and Muldoon. Now it was totally different. And what was Gennaro doing? He was helping them, even though he had the nerve to constantly slam Dennis Nedry as the only lying traitor.

Malcolm knew this would happen. Everything had quieted down since that night in the control room. Then out of nowhere, everything turned upside down, twisted and turned like a roller coaster at a theme park. Malcolm smirked, although he wasn't the least bit amused that his dire predictions had come true. He didn't hear Tim until the fourth time he asked his question.

"Dr. Malcolm? Where are we going?"

Malcolm pointed to the staff lodge, a grim expression on his face.

"We can't go there," Lex whispered. "He'll just follow us, like he's doing now."

Malcolm turned around and quickly walked faster. Then he made an abrupt turnaround.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Lopez called after them.

"Why the hell did John put his science project on an island?" Malcolm fumed. "There's only so many places we can go."

"How about the emergency bunker?" Tim suggested.

Malcolm nodded. _That's a good plan—but which one?_ He asked Tim.

"We can go to the staff lodge or the visitor center."

Malcolm looked around. The staff lodge was only a hundred yards away. There had to be someplace else they could go. He thought about what Tim said: there was an emergency bunker in the basement of the visitor center. That would be perfect.

"C'mon let's head back to the visitor center. Tim, we'll go to the bunker down there. We'll be safe for a little while until we figure out what to do next."

Tim led the way back to the visitor center with Lex and Malcolm following close behind.

**oOo**

In the cafeteria, Gennaro listened as Dodgson explained the rationale behind his tactics.

"The InGen staff thinks strength in numbers is the way to go. Trust me, I've observed them closely and that's how they were able to band together to overpower Roland and Howard that night I left with the team to go to the mainland. What I'm doing now will benefit _both_ InGen and Biosyn." Dodgson drank some water from his bottle. "They need to work together. That's why they're completely split up and working with my team."

Gennaro watched him take another drink of water. King and Baselton sat on either side of Dodgson and he sat across from them.

Alone.

No one else from InGen was next to Gennaro. Even if someone was sitting beside him, whether it was Malcolm or Arnold, it wouldn't have made an ounce of difference. Dodgson viewed Gennaro as his ticket to acquiring InGen and the alarming power behind this fact was slowly dawning on Gennaro as time went on. He knew it from the beginning when Dodgson revealed his true identity to the staff. Muldoon knew he was working with Dodgson and confronted him about it the same night they went to the mainland. None of that mattered to Gennaro at the time. It was different now. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it had to do with what occurred less than an hour ago in the cafeteria. He sighed as he listened to Dodgson explain his reasons for splitting up the InGen staff.

Dodgson tried to pretty it up and make it sound like a workshop on getting along with your co-workers. Obviously, it was quite the opposite. It boiled down to the fact that Dodgson was punishing them for capturing and holding Tembo prisoner in the control room and for shooting King.

"They need to learn—if they haven't already—that they won't always work with whom they want to work with. There are many workers out there with different talents, abilities, and personalities. I'm surprised John didn't go over this with them or that they came into InGen thinking they could do whatever the hell they like. Now I see why Dennis flourished in his rebelliousness. What's worse is they're following his lead—all of them are: Robert Muldoon, Ray Arnold, and Gerry Harding. Henry Wu is a different story; I wouldn't lump him with the rest. He's intelligent, reserved, and dedicated. Hank was tired of his colleagues walking all over him, especially Robert Muldoon who did most of the stomping. People didn't take him seriously and now he's having the last laugh. I don't blame him, can you? But back to what I was saying before: those three, along with Dr. Sattler and Dr. Malcolm, and even those two brats have to learn how things will be run here when I take over. There will be no room for arguments. I'm all for compromising, but how can I compromise when they're plotting against me?"

Dodgson shook his head as though deeply saddened by the situation.

"It's a disgrace," Baselton added.

"Absolutely. Howard, what say you about this?"

"I agree, Lew. They need to be taught that they can't treat the Biosyn staff as if we're outsiders. We're guests on Isla Nublar and should be treated as such."

Dodgson nodded, pleased that Baselton and King demonstrated unwavering loyalty.

Gennaro thought it was mind-boggling stupidity, but bit his tongue.

"Exactly, Howard. You are dead-on in your assertion. Furthermore, you, George, and the other George, as well as Roland, Sonya, and Raúl, aren't even guests on this island. You six, along with Hank, represent the future of Jurassic Park. You _are_ the future as far as who will run the operations around here. You do realize that, don't you?"

King nodded and Gennaro thought he looked like a marionette whose head bobbed up and down when the puppeteer pulled the right strings. He was suddenly reminded of when Muldoon had called him a marionette and stated that Dodgson knew how to pull his strings. Baselton was quiet as this was his way of consenting. Gennaro sighed again.

"What's wrong?" Dodgson asked with syrup in his voice. "You seem flustered by everything. Are we going too fast?"

"No." Gennaro shook his head. "I need time to think things through."

"By all means, take all the time you need, Don." Dodgson gestured to himself, King, and Baselton. "We're not leaving here anytime soon." He flashed a charming smile and Baselton chuckled.

The double doors to the cafeteria opened and Lopez rushed in, interrupting their meeting.

"What's going on, Raúl? Just now we were discussing the park's future."

Lopez stopped to catch his breath. His face was red as if he had jogged through the entire park. "They're down in the emergency bunker now, refusing to come out."

Dodgson's lips curled into a malicious grin. "You mean Dr. Malcolm, Lex, and Tim?"

Lopez nodded. "They were going to the staff lodge; then they turned around and came back here."

"They're in the bunker beneath the visitor center? Or wherever the hell it is?"

"Yep, and I told them to get the hell out. Dr. Malcolm said they weren't leaving."

Dodgson bolted from his seat. "I'll tell you what—" He stopped mid-sentence and fished in his pocket for a set of keys. "Hank made me a copy of every key we need to get through certain doors. Most of them take security passes, but anyway…take them for now." He shoved them into Lopez's hands. "You stay right there and don't let them leave that damn room. If they want to stay there, then let them. But they're not going _anywhere_. They can stay locked in that bunker and starve for all I care. That's three InGen assholes that I don't have to worry about and three less mouths to feed. Works for me."

Baselton and King paid close attention to Dodgson and Gennaro found himself agitated. He wanted to leave the cafeteria as soon as possible and would probably do so when Lopez went back to the emergency bunker.

"What about the rest of the staff?" Lopez asked. "What if they find out they're locked in there? They might go on strike."

"Fuck 'em," Dodgson said, casually. "We'll keep them locked up in there even while the rest of the staff goes in and out the visitor center. They won't have time to worry about where those three disappeared too=. They'll be too exhausted to question where they went. No one will miss them, least of all me."

"Good. So just lock 'em in? No food or water?"

"Whatever they have down there is what they have. I'm not going out of my way to give them a loaf of bread or bottled water. As I said in my meeting today, if you work against me, then you bury yourself alive. Go back to the bunker and—"

"Take care of business?" Lopez finished for him.

"Correct."

Gennaro noticed the delight flash across Lopez's face. He was overly eager to carry out Dodgson's plans: he was the ideal Biosyn employee. Lopez never questioned, always made Dodgson's wish his command, and went to infinity to please his master.

Lopez was halfway out the cafeteria when Dodgson called out to him.

"Don't worry; I'll have George B. switch over with you. We'll work out something out where you two work twelve hour shifts, or even better, go there once an hour to check on what they're doing, make sure they're not trying to escape."

Lopez rushed out of the cafeteria and Dodgson took another sip of water and threw the bottle in a nearby basket. It missed and landed on the floor.

"Howard, pick that up and toss it out."

Gennaro watched as King got up, snatched the bottle, and threw it out. _Like a robot,_ he thought. Then he came back to the table.

"Now, where were we? We covered how to maintain complete control of the InGen staff to keep them from acting out again…" Dodgson ticked off the points on his fingers and then clapped his hands together as his idea flashed in front of him. "I know what I want to discuss with you, Don. The park's opening date."

Gennaro nodded. He hoped he appeared excited so that Dodgson wouldn't question him or sense his doubt.

"George, why don't you go in a little while and check on everyone? You can go after this meeting."

"Will do."

Dodgson smiled, pleased. "We've discussed this briefly, Don." He passed the folder to King. "Take notes for this meeting, Howard, so we can review them later." King took out a blank sheet of paper and a pen and waited to transcribe the meeting. "Recall if you will, Don, I told you I would get Jurassic Park's gates opened to the world under a year's time."

"I remember that."

"Do you still want to go through with this proposal?" Dodgson carefully removed his shades and placed them on the table.

Gennaro stared at the shades and then met Dodgson's iron gray eyes. "I do…absolutely."

"Why the hesitation?"

An impatient note had slithered its way into Dodgson's voice like a snake sneaking through grass not wanting to be detected by a mongoose. Gennaro heard it and treaded carefully when he spoke next.

"There's no hesitation, as I said before I need time to think things through."

It was several minutes before Dodgson spoke again. Gennaro didn't know how to interpret Dodgson's silence.

"What's there to think through? Do you want Jurassic Park open or not?"

"I want it open."

"What's the problem?"

Gennaro bristled as though needles had pricked his spinal cord. He had heard Dodgson speak those very words to Wu that night in the jail when he was doubtful about participating in Nedry's beat-down. Dodgson had the same edge in his voice then as he did now.

"There is no problem. What do you propose?"

"I propose that we invite the CEO of Biosyn, Jeff Rossiter, for a weekend inspection. It would be similar to the one you, Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, and Dr. Malcolm were invited to back when Hammond had to prove that Jurassic Park was safe and secure."

"Tim and Lex were also there," Gennaro pointed out. He didn't know why he mentioned them now when the entire time he couldn't care less about them.

"Yeah, they were there too. Who cares? I'm not talking about the boss's grandkids, but about the consultants that gave him the stamp of approval."

"You want to do the same thing, only with higher-ups from Biosyn."

"Exactly. If they approve of the park—which I'm confident they will—then we can open the park and rake in the money. Afterwards, my team will maintain the park, while the InGen staff get their papers and find work elsewhere." Dodgson thought for a moment. "And maybe we'll throw some hush money at them so they won't blab to the authorities, not that anyone will listen to what they say. InGen's name and reputation has been permanently tainted thanks to Dennis."

_He makes it sound so simple,_ Gennaro thought. All at once, it hit him how Dodgson was both charming and intimidating. There was something very wrong in all this, he knew. Just like a week ago when Dodgson had mentioned they can open the park under Biosyn's name, Gennaro questioned it, but pressed forward anyway. Dodgson read his mind.

"Don't think that InGen won't receive credit, because they will, Don. I'll make certain they do. Again, we're collaborating together to make Hammond's dream come true. Isn't that what we all want? Isn't that what _he_ would've wanted?"

"Yes." _No!_ Gennaro took a deep breath. He almost shouted out "No!" and had to swallow the word like a cardboard flavored pill. "I think this is a great plan, Lew, and I'd like to discuss it with you in detail…but right now, I really need to—"

"Take a walk to clear your head and think things through?" Dodgson asked, slipping on his shades.

"Yeah, I just need some time to collect my thoughts."

Dodgson nodded and stood up. He opened the cafeteria's doors wide open and gestured for Gennaro to leave. "Whenever you're ready to discuss this further, we'll be waiting right here. Take all the time you need. Right now, Howard and I are going to begin planning for that weekend inspection. Nothing's set in stone and we'll update you on our progress by the end of today. How does that sound?"

_Too good to be true,_ Gennaro thought. Instead, he said, "Sounds perfect, I'll see you then." He left the cafeteria and didn't look back, even when he heard Baselton follow behind him.

**oOo**

"We're not leaving."

Malcolm glanced over his shoulder. Lex and Tim were huddled together, trying to stay warm in the emergency bunker. Someone from the outside must have turned the temperature down because it was never this cold. Lex sat on the floor, hugging her knees. Tim stood pressed against the wall next to her. Malcolm turned back to see Lopez on the outside of the bunker. Lopez held up a key as if it were a treasured artifact he found buried amongst dinosaur bones in the badlands of Montana.

"We're not leaving," Malcolm repeated. His voice wavered slightly. "What time is it, Lex?"

"Eight thirty-five."

Malcolm swallowed nervously. He didn't know how long they would be in there for, but they eventually had to leave. He left the window when he saw Lopez move away from it. For now, they could stay here. Tim and Lex could take turns sleeping on the bed. There was also enough food to last a week so they should be alright. Still, Malcolm didn't like the idea of being cooped in the bunker for God knows how long. It wasn't good for any of them. They were cut off from the rest of the InGen staff.

Heavy footsteps sounded from outside. There were two ways to leave the emergency bunker. One led outside and was adjacent to Hammond's bungalow. The other was connected to the visitor center since the bunker was located beneath the building. So far Malcolm had locked the door that connected to the visitor center. He doubted the Biosyn team knew about that entrance. That left the outside leading to Hammond's bungalow. Malcolm sighed in relief and then his eyes widened when he heard a distinct mechanical noise echo in the bunker. He saw the same fear splash across Tim's and Lex's face. They had heard it too.

It was the sound of a key turning as it clicked the lock into place.

**oOo**

Gennaro passed by the emergency bunker just as Lopez pulled the key out the door.

"They're in there?" Gennaro asked.

Even as he asked the question, he peered through the window and saw them swarming in the bunker like bees trapped in a glass case. Brutal pounding sounded from the other side of the door—it was Malcolm knocking on the door, demanding to be let out.

Lopez grinned. "Yep, and they're staying in there for as long as Dodgson deems it necessary."

"Won't they try to come out?"

"If they do, I'll shoot 'em." Lopez went to the window. He knocked on it and then pointed his gun so that Malcolm, Tim, and Lex could see the barrel pointing at them.

Gennaro watched, disgusted. He didn't tell Lopez that the glass was thick and bulletproof or that there was a second entrance where Malcolm and the kids would be able to exit. He had a feeling someone would alert Dodgson about it—Wu or Baselton—because he certainly wouldn't do it. He had done enough and that's why he needed to be alone so he could think.

"They're freezing in there and they're locked in from the other side. They probably don't even know it."

Gennaro blinked. He remembered Baselton following him outside the cafeteria and how he went downstairs in the visitor center…

"I'll talk with you later, Mr. Gennaro. Right now, I have to keep an eye on the prisoners." Lopez laughed.

Gennaro nodded and went to the space between the raptor pen and Hammond's bungalow, a relatively small grassy area, but quiet and perfect for what he wanted to do. He wanted to reflect. He did it many times before Dodgson had arrived on the island disguised as Cameron Thorne. Now he really needed to think things over.

For the first time, Gennaro found everything to be wrong. The way Dodgson handled things was not right. That was an understatement he knew. Dodgson was controlling the InGen staff's every movement. He aimed to micromanage, manipulate, and tear the staff apart. Everyone would be stressed out by the end of the day to the point where they couldn't even deal with each other. Tempers would flare up and angry words would blow up into arguments. Everyone's patience would be worn down so much that the slightest thing would make them snap.

"It's messed up" he said aloud. Even now as he thought about what he just said, Gennaro knew he wasn't painting the situation accurately. _Messed up_ sounded soft, wishy-washy.

Gennaro still wanted the park open, but was it really worth putting the InGen staff through hell? Just so visitors from all over the globe could swarm in and out of Jurassic Park? He decided it wasn't worth it. No amount of money was worth killing off the souls of men and women who had worked year in and year out, day in and day out, to make Hammond's ultimate dream a concrete reality. And now that once nearly impossible dream was on the verge of becoming a real and hideous nightmare. To think, that Jurassic Park had once been a beautiful vision now distorted by a driven man who ate his competition whole and spat out their bones.

He thought about Nedry and felt he got what he deserved. Dodgson had the Biosyn team put him in his place. The frightening reality was that there was no place for anyone on Dodgson's staff who thought differently from him. Gennaro didn't regret what happened at the jail, but now the same thing was happening to the InGen staff. Dodgson wasn't beating them down physically, but emotionally and mentally. He was going too far in the way he controlled Hammond's staff down to what they did every hour. And Gennaro allowed it to happen; he gave his consent by remaining silent.

Gennaro didn't even like Dodgson's staff. Lopez was passionate, but he kept focusing on Nedry as if he were more important than the park. Tembo's arrogance emitted from him like cheap cologne, it was overpowering and nauseating. Lawala never seemed interested in anything Dodgson proposed and Sonya wanted everyone to watch what _she_ was doing, forgetting that they were a team. King was too soft and Baselton acted like he was too good for you to speak with him, although he started with InGen first. Now Gennaro wondered if Baselton had started working for Dodgson first and _then_ pretended to work for Hammond. He didn't want to waste time figuring it out.

Gennaro preferred the people that Hammond had hired, although he knew from the way he trashed them, it appeared he thought very little of them. Arnold's loyalty and work ethic was rare to come by. Muldoon was tough and held himself to high moral standards. Harding was conscientious and hard-working. Malcolm was pessimistic, but he was honest. Grant enjoyed lending his expertise and was passionate about his fieldwork. Ellie was intelligent and full of creative ideas. They stayed on the island to help Hammond achieve his dreams. He would've included Wu and Nedry in the group, but those were the last two he wanted to think about. _I want the park open, but I don't want the entire staff destroyed. It should be InGen staff running this island, not Biosyn. How can they run the park if they're shattered?_

Gennaro wandered towards the raptor pen and walked onto the platform. He peered inside the enclosure although he knew all the raptors were gone. Eventually, the staff would bulldoze the raptor pen and put something new in place. That probably wouldn't happen for a long time. The state of things on Isla Nublar kept growing worse and today the final thread snapped.

He wished he could rally the InGen staff together, but he was the last person they would listen to. Everyone hated him and with good reason. Harding couldn't stand listening to him, Malcolm didn't even try to speak with him, and Ellie was indifferent to him. Muldoon didn't make it a secret that he hated Gennaro's guts. Arnold ignored him which was nice, considering he could get loud if he wanted to. The kids…he messed up where it concerned Hammond's grandchildren. It was true that Gennaro wasn't fond of kids, but he knew he was wrong for how he treated them.

There had to be a way to set things right and he hoped it wasn't too late. He could try to make amends, but who would he go to first? Gennaro thought about it as he left the raptor pen and headed towards the park.

The first person flashed in his mind: Arnold.

**oOo**

Lex and Tim took turns sleeping on the bed in the bunker, while Malcolm sat alone in the corner, thinking about what they should do. They didn't know how many days and nights had passed, but they figured the week was halfway through. Lex sat up on the bed and then edged off as Tim lay down ready to sleep. Sleeping passed the time.

Lex got up and went to Malcolm. He sat with his arms folded across his chest in deep thought. Malcolm had spent the last three (or was it four?) days pounding on the door, grabbing at the knob, demanding to be let out. He stopped when Lex urged him to not do it anymore. He strained and twisted himself trying to get the door open. Whoever was on the other side—either Lopez or Baselton—thought it was funny and she heard them laughing. Finally, Malcolm gave up and sat staring into space.

"I miss Dr. Grant," Lex mumbled.

Malcolm looked in her direction and he rubbed his hands over his face. She saw a mournful glint in his eyes as if he regretted something that only he knew about.

"Maybe that's the answer," Malcolm said quietly. "We have to get Dr. Grant back here."

"Can you get him to come back?"

The earnest note in Lex's voice was painful to hear, but he forced himself to listen to her.

"What if he came back, Dr. Malcolm? Things would be better again, right?"

"I don't want to give you false hope, Lex—"

"El would be happy again… _everyone_ would be happy."

"It doesn't mean Dodgson and his staff will leave."

"He can help us make them leave."

Malcolm nodded. He had thought of this himself, although he had yet to voice it aloud to anyone including Ellie. "He could, yes…one more person on our side would make things even."

"So do you think you can get him to come back?" Lex chewed her bottom lip, hoping to get an optimistic response out of Malcolm.

"I can try…I want to…it would be a good thing I'm sure."

Why did he sound so unsure of himself? After all this time, did he still fear the worst about what Grant thought of him and Ellie? Or was it a strong feeling of doubt that no matter who came to the island, nothing would change? Malcolm didn't know what it was, but he knew one thing was for certain: he would get Grant to come back to Isla Nublar, and he and Lex would make it happen. It was just a matter of planning everything out, down to the last detail, and going on the blind hope that Grant would return to help InGen.

"Give me some time, Lex; I'll see what I can come up with."

Lex nodded, and for the first time in months, Malcolm saw a smile light up her face.

"Thanks, Dr. Malcolm."

"Anytime…at times like this, I wish I was a _magician_ and not a mathematician." He chuckled and then abruptly changed the subject. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. She was _very_ hungry, but she didn't want to eat. There was no telling how long they would be locked in the bunker.

"Lex, eat something okay? Please."

Lex went to the food pantry and searched for something to eat. She made sure to get something for Malcolm and for Tim when he woke up.

**oOo**

The explosive pounding on the outside roused Muldoon from his sleep.

He had finally fell sleep after midnight and now he was wide awake. Whoever knocked on his door used the same urgency used by police when they showed up at someone's house with an arrest warrant. They wouldn't leave until they had the wanted person in their custody. In the same manner, the banging sounded again. Dressed in his pajamas, Muldoon threw his legs over the bed and rubbed his eyes. Right now, he could use a shot of rum, but he wasn't in the mood to go searching for it. Grumbling under his breath, Muldoon forced himself to get up and see who it was. Halfway between sleep and wake, he threw the door open. When he saw who it was, he was more than tempted to slam the door with the intention of busting his guest's nose.

Tembo didn't give him a chance to act out his idea as he forced himself into the bedroom. Muldoon plopped down on his bed. He didn't plan on going out in the park at—he glanced quickly at the clock on his bureau—one o'clock in the morning. Tembo had been waking him up at all hours of the night for the past two weeks ever since Dodgson had paired them off. He was sick of it, and by now he was too exhausted to go anywhere. Muldoon barely got three hours of sleep each night since Tembo insisted on studying each and every dinosaur in the park and at all hours. Sleep deprivation headaches were turning into migraines for Muldoon, who wondered if it was possible to experience the incredible pain permanently. He hoped not.

Lately, Tembo had been obsessing about the tyrannosaurs. Eight hours of straight daytime observance of tyrannosaurs wasn't enough for him. They had done that earlier and now here he was again, wanting to watch who knows what animal.

"We're going out to the tyrannosaur paddock to observe their nocturnal habits. Lopez will meet us there."

Muldoon stared at him, a mixture of exhaustion and anger written on his face. _The bloody tyrannosaurs again._ Of course. Tembo was infatuated with the damn animal. Muldoon would've shouted for Tembo to get the hell out, but his energy was spent. He yawned as Tembo yanked open his closet and threw his clothes onto the floor in a heap.

"Put those on, they'll do," Tembo ordered.

Muldoon's eyes fell to the wrinkled khakis. _Let them stay there._ "No," he said, and turned over, ready to go back to sleep.

"You're not getting a good night's rest until you take me to that paddock."

"Go by yourself, I'm tired."

"If you don't, Dodgson will hear about this."

Muldoon shrugged. Tembo's tattling was the last thing that could hurt him. "Tell him I couldn't care less. Get out of my room."

"You're coming."

"Bloody hell I am."

"You. Are."

Muldoon stared at Tembo.

Tembo stared at Muldoon.

"If you don't, I'll wake up everyone on this floor and then you can explain to them why they were forced to get up in the early morning hours. You don't want that, Robert Muldoon. No one would want to hear your explanation. No one has the patience anymore."

Muldoon said nothing. He knew Tembo was right. As furious as he was for being awakened in the middle of the night, he didn't dare risk making everyone else lose their sleep, since that was the only time the InGen staff had for themselves. He had no choice. Muldoon yanked his khakis from the floor and his boots next to his bed and went into the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe this was happening on Isla Nublar. Everyone was split up; he hadn't seen Malcolm, Lex, and Tim in almost a week. He never saw Arnold anymore. Once, he ran into Harding and Wu when they were on their way into the park, and Ellie was cooped up in her greenhouse. Was there someone he was forgetting? _Gennaro doesn't count,_ he thought as he laced up his boots. _Anyone else?_

Banging sounded from the other side of the door.

"Hurry up, Muldoon! I don't have all night to wait on your primadonna aspirations."

Muldoon clenched his teeth and shouted back. "Bloody wait!"

Tembo punched the door on the other side. Muldoon did the same and finished tying his boots. He opened the door and walked past Tembo who stared at him with intense hatred.

"Let's go."

"One damn minute." Muldoon opened his closet and searched for what he was looking for. His fedora and trusty rifle lay on the floor and he snatched them. He placed the rifle at his feet while he fixed his fedora on his head.

"Who are you trying to impress, Muldoon?"

"Certainly not you."

Muldoon adjusted the fedora again. He was taking his time on purpose just to infuriate Tembo. It was working because Tembo flung his bedroom door open, making it knock against the wall.

"Get out. Now."

Muldoon grabbed his rifle and the keys to his room. As he walked down the hallway with Tembo at his heels, he saw a door on the other side close softly. He knew whose room it was. Harding's. He hadn't been able to speak with Harding either. That would have to wait for later. They left the staff lodge and got in the gas-powered jeep parked in the front. Tembo got in on the passenger's side and stared ahead as Muldoon got in on the passenger's side.

"What's this about?" Muldoon finally asked.

"I already told you, but I suppose you were pretending to be deaf. I need your assistance in observing the tyrannosaurs at night. Dr. Dodgson wants a written report about the subject."

Muldoon stared at him dumbly. "You're joking."

"Do I look like I am?"

"If you were, then I couldn't tell."

Tembo shook his head and muttered under his breath. He put the jeep in drive and they headed towards the tyrannosaur paddock.

**oOo**

They arrived at one-thirty in the morning in front of the tyrannosaur paddock. As Tembo promised, Lopez was waiting for them.

"I see you brought everyone's favorite bleeding heart," Lopez taunted.

Tembo pointed at Muldoon, who sat poker straight in the passenger seat. He hadn't left the jeep, and from the looks of it, he planned on staying there to spite Tembo. "He's not pleased to be out here, but whatever. He's not his own man anymore and hasn't been since that night we snatched his keys and gained access to his weapons."

"He hasn't been his own man ever since Dennis owned him."

Lopez and Tembo broke out in harsh laughter. Muldoon closed his eyes and tuned them out. He was confident in who he was so their comments came off as stupid and immature to him. He let it bounce off him. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep. Muldoon briefly wondered how Tembo functioned when he barely slept, and figured that being a poacher made him immune.

Tembo went over to the passenger side and threw open the car door. "Get out of there. You're helping whether you like it or not."

"I'm not in the mood to."

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your nonsense."

"Then you should've come alone."

Tembo grabbed Muldoon's collar and yanked him forward. Immediately angered by the intrusion, Muldoon's eyes flew open and he slammed Tembo's face with the speed of lightning. Tembo fell backwards against the car door as Muldoon stepped out of the jeep.

"Don't _ever_ put your bloody hands on me again! That's an order. Do we understand each other?" Muldoon grabbed his collar and shoved him against the jeep.

Tembo steadied himself. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Robert Muldoon. I'm still waiting on that threat of you putting me in the hospital."

Muldoon's voice floated back to him as he approached the paddock. "It'll happen sooner than you know. I know you're anticipating it."

Tembo snatched Muldoon's gun from the jeep. "You won't need that. I'll be damned if you're going to knock me out again with a gun, much less my own."

"That's why I'm here, Roland." Lopez said. "As reinforcement."

Muldoon swayed in front of the steel fence. He felt as if he'd fall over and sleep on the path in front of the tyrannosaur paddock. Not even the tyrant lizard's bellowing would be loud enough to wake him up. He heard Lopez and Tembo talking about tyrannosaurs and their nocturnal habits. Did they hunt at night and sleep during day? _Who gives a damn?_ Muldoon wanted to say. He closed his eyes as he listened to Tembo declare for the umpteenth time that his only goal was to hunt the tyrannosaur in her paddock, and that she'd be worth conquering and placing in his trophy room back home in Mombassa.

**oOo**

It was six forty-five in the morning when Lopez and Tembo dumped Muldoon in front of the staff lodge minus his rifle. They hadn't asked him anything the entire five hours he was out there. He knew it was Tembo's way of running him into the ground. _It's bloody working,_ Muldoon thought as he fumbled with his keys to get into the staff lodge. Staggering, he reached his door and opened it. He shut the door and looked around the room. The bed had never been so inviting; it was the best and only place he wanted to be now. Muldoon collapsed on the bed face-first and immediately fell into a heavy sleep. He only had three hours of sleep before Tembo showed up again at his door, demanding to see the triceratops.

**oOo**

Harding wiped away the sweat streaming down his face. It was extremely humid outside in the park and he felt as though he were trapped in a sauna. He had been in the maiasaur paddock for the past six hours working on the same animal. Something was going on with the maiasaur population. Instead of herding together, they were dispersing themselves. Some were not eating regularly anymore, and there was one in particular that continued to isolate herself from the group. This maiasaur was the one Harding worked diligently with to figure out what was wrong. Harding wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a feeling their changing behavior had to do with Lopez. Ever since the Biosyn staff had taken over, Lopez had radically changed the dinosaurs' diets beyond recognition. He claimed it had to do with studies he had done previously, but Harding thought he was full of it.

What made matters worse was that Wu agreed with Lopez's changes. Anything Harding said in protest was ignored by Wu and Lopez. Wu was assigned to watch him and he made it no secret that he was there to nitpick everything Harding did.

"You're not doing enough for her," Wu snapped. "Look at her, she's dying and you're just tapping her head as if that's supposed to work a miracle!"

Harding clenched his teeth, making a strong effort to ignore Wu. During times like this, he wished they had listened to Nedry that night in Hammond's bungalow. Nedry had tried to warn them, but they weren't hearing it—especially not Arnold and Muldoon. Now they had to deal with the consequences, and sometimes for Harding, those "consequences" were too much to handle. The entire staff was split apart since that morning in the cafeteria. If Dodgson had aimed to divide and conquer, then he had succeeded the first day he arrived. The division among the park staff had occurred even before then, and had worsened with Dodgson's presence.

Wu started up again and Harding made an extra effort to ignore him. The maiasaur wasn't dying, she was very sick. Her leathery skin had lost its pebbly texture, which was abnormal. If he could find out what was making her sick, then half his job would be done. Although he already knew part of the problem had its roots with the changing diets, he'd have to find another explanation to silence Wu and Lopez—and Dodgson. _They're messing everything up,_ Harding thought, _and it's not like they're going to be honest and accept responsibility for what they've done._ He'd have to work on finding a cure for her or give the animal some medicine. Aside from the changes in their diet, he didn't have the faintest idea of what else was wrong. Harding looked up from what he was doing when he heard someone approach them in the paddock.

"Don't stop what you're doing. It's not time to go in yet," Wu said. "That won't be for another three hours."

_Henry has no problem staying out from dawn to dusk with no lunch break in between. Of course he doesn't,_ Harding thought. He sighed in annoyance. Wu brought a sandwich and bottled water from the cafeteria with him. He didn't allow Harding to stop what he was doing, not even for a five minute break. Harding was surprised he hadn't collapsed from exhaustion and he prided himself on his endurance. After the first day out in the park when Dodgson had assigned Wu to guard him, Harding _always_ made sure to eat a hefty breakfast that would energize him for the day. Most of that energy was spent on growing angrier at Wu, rather than concentrating on the dinosaur, his patient. _John never saw this side of Henry,_ Harding realized. _If John had, he would've fired him immediately._ He heard voices above him.

"Just making my rounds, Henry. How's it going?"

Harding closed his eyes and fumed silently. If there was another person he hated more than Wu, it was Baselton. He had never liked him, not since the first time he came to the island to tell them about the park's early closure. Harding had sensed he was two-faced and he wasn't surprised that he was right on the mark. Instead, he was saddened. Every time he looked up another InGen employee was backstabbing Hammond. First Dennis Nedry, then Henry Wu, Donald Gennaro was tied with him, and now George Baselton. It was a blessing that Hammond remained at the CIMA hospital in San José and not here to witness his company being torn asunder by those who worked for him.

"George, would you mind taking my spot for an hour? I promised Sonya I'd meet her at the greenhouse today."

Harding looked up and saw Sonya standing several feet away. She waved at Wu.

"Sure thing, do what you gotta do."

Wu nodded. "Thanks." He sneered at Harding. "Keep working. Just because I'm not here doesn't mean you're off the hook. Make sure you keep tight reins on him, George."

"Will do," Baselton said.

Harding heard Wu's footsteps grow softer as he left the paddock. He heard someone cough above him. When Baselton spoke, Harding could hear the gleeful note in his voice.

"Finish what you started, _Dr._ Harding."

**oOo**

During the past week, Ellie had gone to her greenhouse without meeting Sonya first in the cafeteria. She despised Sonya, and it was obvious Sonya felt the same way towards her. That probably explained why Dodgson assigned them together. Sonya would strike up conversation with her in the greenhouse while she worked and Ellie responded with one word answers. Sonya didn't like that, but Ellie knew she could do worse and totally shut her out. She didn't go that far, but everyday since that first morning in the cafeteria, the tension between both women had grown exponentially.

The first week she had met in the cafeteria as everyone else had, but now she was tired of it. She was tired of everything that took place on the island and how no one was able to meet with each other to discuss a plan of action. At this point, even if anyone had a plan to thwart Dodgson, Ellie had a feeling she wouldn't listen. She hadn't seen Malcolm or Tim and Lex for days, Muldoon was never around, and Harding and Arnold were kept under constant watch. She knew it wasn't their fault, but she felt frustrated all the same.

When she woke up this morning, she resolved to drive early to her greenhouse and get there before Sonya did. She wondered if it was better that Sonya was assigned to stay with her in the greenhouse and not Dodgson putting himself there. Ellie had seen the way Dodgson stared at her and she hated being around him. There was no telling what he'd do if he ever got alone with her inside the greenhouse. Ellie took a deep breath and parked the gas-powered jeep nearby. She headed towards the greenhouse and abruptly stopped. What she saw caused her heart to pound like thunder.

Sonya was waiting outside the greenhouse, blocking her path. She held up a shotgun and grinned, thrilled that Ellie had arrived.

"You know what I've observed, Dr. Sattler?" Sonya asked, stepping towards Ellie. "That you run to your little greenhouse whenever things get too hot in the park for you. You go to your little glasshouse and you know what they said about the glasshouse?"

Ellie shook her head, not in response to Sonya's question, but in disbelief.

"You wanna play mute, bitch? 'Cause I'll make you spit out words!"

In a swift motion, Sonya shot a dart in Ellie's right thigh. Ellie cried out and grabbed her thigh. The dart's serum traveled the length of her entire leg; it felt like Sonya had smashed her kneecap with a hammer. Furious, Ellie rushed at her, her fist clenched and ready to punch Sonya in the face when she was shot again, this time in her left arm above her elbow. Ellie collapsed on her back and stared up at the blue sky. Overhead, the trees' leaves blew softly in the wind, waving to her. Her back was pressed against the ground and her chest heaved. Sonya circled her like a poacher, who had triumphantly captured her prey. Ellie turned on her side and found it hard to move her arms; they felt cemented together. Her lungs burned with every breath she took and she couldn't feel her right leg.

"That calmed you down and good thing too! You thought I was gonna stand here and let you smack me around? Think again, Blondie."

Unable to fight against the mind-blowing pain or respond to Sonya, Ellie closed her eyes and unconsciousness swept over her like a tidal wave. Her timing couldn't have been more perfect as Sonya grabbed her ankles and dragged her into the greenhouse.

**oOo**

Ellie woke up and lifted her head. She felt like she had been sleeping under a blanket of mud. She blinked and her greenhouse came into focus. All her plants, her materials, and the tables sharpened as she squinted and came to. Ellie tried to move—and couldn't. Ropes pinched her skin. Her arms were twisted behind her and bound tightly at the wrists. She tried moving her legs. Her thighs wouldn't budge, they were lashed down with cords and her ankles were pulled close together and tied with more rope. Ellie took slow deep breaths, trying not to panic. The last thing she remembered was arriving at her greenhouse and confronting Sonya. Sonya had shot her twice and she blacked out before the intense pain of the darts overwhelmed her.

Sonya Durant.

The name flashed in Ellie's mind like bright lights on a billboard and she knew who did this to her.

Fingers ran through her hair, playing with the strands, teasing her. She shook her head, trying to shake off whoever it was. Suddenly her hair was ruthlessly yanked and if the person tugged any harder, they would rip out her hair from the scalp.

"Stop fidgeting or the next time Dr. Malcolm sees you, he'll drop dead in surprise at seeing you bald."

Ellie's blood froze in her veins when she heard Sonya's voice. She sounded like an angry lioness, snarling and jealous.

"This is sweet payback for what you did to my Roland the night we left the island to take care of Dennis. You and your pals thought it was cute to hunt him down and play interrogation. The joke's on you."

Sonya twisted Ellie's hair and pulled it back fast, exposing her neck. Ellie winced at having her neck stretched and hair yanked backwards. Sonya's faced loomed above her and to Ellie she appeared upside down, her black hair spilling downward.

"Let's see how far I can pull back your delicate little neck before I snap it!"

At the same moment, she heard someone walk into the greenhouse. The door closed with a loud bang. Ellie's heart pounded against her ribs. Her hammering fear wouldn't allow her mind to question who had entered.

"What have we got here? John's favorite paleobotanist."

Ellie squirmed in her chair trying to see who it was, and then she recognized the voice.

She didn't know if she should be relieved or afraid. _Henry Wu,_ she thought. How could he take part in this? She watched him; her eyes wide like two blue rings. Wu came over to her and Sonya. Sonya resumed playing with Ellie's hair, tousling it around, mocking the way Malcolm touched it. She yanked and pulled at it, rubbed strands between her fingers, taunting Ellie.

"Pretty little hair for a pretty little lady who loves to hide in her pretty little greenhouse," Sonya purred. She smacked Ellie on the back of her neck causing her to gasp and catch her breath. "We're ready to begin, Hank. Watch Barbie for me."

Wu stood behind Ellie's chair and massaged her shoulders to calm her down in preparation for what was about to happen.

"What the hell!" Ellie yelled, choking on her fury. "How could you follow what she's doing?"

"Ssshh." Wu held a finger to his lips. "You'll understand soon enough."

Ellie strained against the ropes and her wrists and ankles burned as her binds tightened and cut into her skin. "There is nothing to understand! What the hell's wrong with you?"

Wu grabbed Ellie's head and forced her to watch Sonya. Sonya was now walking around the greenhouse, taking a personal tour. She poked around and touched things. At times, Sonya would pick objects up, examine them, and then set them down again. Then she sighed sadly.

"So much to destroy in so little time."

"Take your time, Sonya," Wu said calmly, while forcing Ellie to keep still.

Ellie fidgeted and twisted in the chair, trying to break free of the ropes. She stopped when she saw Sonya walk towards the back of the greenhouse. In the back was a table where she and Lex had planted new African violets the same night Sonya had went with Dodgson to the mainland. Some flowers had begun to sprout and emerge from the soil.

"Let's start here, shall we?" Sonya whirled around, a wide grin plastered across her face.

Without hesitation, she picked up a pot and hurled it across the room. It slammed into the wall behind Ellie and Wu. The cracking noise of the pot breaking into pieces on the floor echoed in Ellie's ears. Another noise immediately followed; this one more hideous than the last. It was the sound of Sonya's raucous laughter.

**oOo**

Sonya knew from the moment she woke up today that she was going to have fun. She had wanted to destroy Ellie's greenhouse for months now and finally she had her chance. She hated Ellie Sattler with a passion. She couldn't explain why she did. She just did. Simple as that. Lopez and Tembo used to joke with her that she was jealous of Ellie and maybe there was a tiny bit of truth to that accusation. Sonya had seen the way Dodgson watched Ellie. He always stared at her with an uncanny combination of lust and greed that Sonya couldn't fathom. It was clear that he was waiting for the moment when they were alone to take her from Malcolm. And it wasn't a secret that Dodgson lusted after any woman that crossed his path. She had once entertained having a fling with Dodgson, but extinguished that fantasy once she observed how he acted and spoke about Ellie. Crude and crass.

Sonya was tired of it, but that wasn't the main reason she was destroying the greenhouse. She wanted to have fun at someone's expense. She hated seeing Tembo that night in the control room, completely helpless while Ellie and the rest of InGen laughed at him. Tembo hated it too, she could tell by the fire in his eyes that he was furious. He hadn't done anything to retaliate against them except boss Muldoon around. That was enough for Tembo, but it wasn't enough for Sonya. _That pretty bitch has to pay for what she did to Roland and for taking Lew's attention away from me._ It was petty—and it was Sonya's mindset. Everyone on the Biosyn team knew that once Sonya thought something, she acted quickly.

Sonya upturned three tables and watched with childish glee as everything spilled onto the floor: gardening gloves, ceramic pots crashed into tiny pieces, and flowers were trampled on and half buried in soil. There were four shelves that held a variety of gardening supplies. Sonya skipped over to one and pushed as hard as she could. The shelf budged and she applied more force. The shelf toppled to the ground. Everything that had been sitting on it was now broken or missing in a heap of soil and broken wood. Sonya snatched up a coiled hose lying on the floor and swung it around. The hose knocked over empty flower pots and packets of seeds off the three remaining shelves. Sonya threw it towards the window and glass tinkered as it broke and sprayed across the floor.

"How do ya like that? You gonna go Super Environmentalist on me, free yourself, and save the trees?"

Sonya bust out laughing when she saw tears slide down Ellie's cheeks. Then she scowled: Ellie was glaring at her with utmost hatred and if she could rip off the ropes, she'd beat the daylights out of Sonya. _Not if I don't take care of you first, Dr. Sattler._ Sonya swung her clenched fist, connecting it with Ellie's face. Ellie gasped in pain and an ugly black and blue bruise formed under her right eye. Sonya grabbed Ellie's chin and leaned in her face so that they were eye level.

"Dr. Dodgson won't find you pretty when he sees you now. You better stop stabbing me with your eyes or you won't open them for a week. Count on it, girlie."

Sonya went back to what she started. There were a dozen potted plants with bright flowers in bloom. She picked one up and started plucking off the petals.

"Lew loves me, Lew loves me not." Two purple petals fluttered to the ground. She came over to Ellie, stepping joyfully over the fallen debris. "Lew wants me, Lew wants _you_. Raúl likes me, Roland lusts for me, Dennis adores me, and Robert hates me." At every instance, Sonya tore off more petals and tossed them on Ellie's lap. There were only two petals left. "Look Dr. Sattler: Lew loves me and Lew loves you too!"

She threw the pot at Ellie's feet and laughed as it shattered into jigsaw pieces impossible to match together. She heard sniffling and turned around to find the source of the crying. Silent tears streaked down Ellie's cheeks.

"GET OUT OF MY GREENHOUSE!" she shouted through her tears. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

Sonya patted Ellie on the head like a dog that fetched a bone for his master. "Stop blubbering, it'll be over soon."

She went back to the three shelves and knocked them down, one by one. They collided together and sounded like bombs exploding in the tiny greenhouse. Sonya snatched more flower pots and threw them at the walls. Bags of fertilizer hadn't been disturbed until she spied them resting against a wall. Sonya ripped one bag apart with a pair of shears and the fertilizer spilled out. She grabbed an empty flower pot that lay on the floor on its side. Using it to scoop up fertilizer, she ran over to Ellie and dumped it on her head.

"Ya like that, little Miss Green Thumb?" Sonya mashed the dirt in Ellie's hair. She reached down, grabbed a handful of fertilizer and soil, and shoved it in Ellie's face. "How about you, Hank? This place was boring before, look at it now. Much more colorful!"

Wu nodded. "It's beautiful, Sonya." He applauded in approval.

Torn flower petals were scattered all over the greenhouse. Green plants missing their blossoms lay dying on the floor, upturned from their soil. Jagged pieces of flower pots littered the area. Trails of fertilizer were spilled in every direction. Wooden tables and shelves were turned over, broken and completely useless.

Sonya grinned widely as she continued to demolish the greenhouse. It looked like a tornado had stopped by, picked up the greenhouse, shook it in the air for good measure and dropped it down on the island.

She took extreme pleasure in dealing out destruction and if she couldn't have Dodgson as a playmate, then she was simply excited to work for him. She knew why Lopez worshipped the ground Dodgson walked on, but why did she follow him so willingly? Sonya was like Tembo in this respect: she'd follow Dodgson and obey his orders, but she was out for herself. She was eager to take on exciting assignments that allowed her to experience firsthand the thrill of the hunt. Working for Dodgson allowed her to take control, to do things she had never done before: like get dressed up as a U.S. Marshall and bust a prisoner out of the system.

Sonya remembered her first time meeting Nedry and Lopez's reaction. Lopez was jealous that another man was attracted to her. She noticed only Lopez acted that way and then realized that Tembo had felt the same way when she and Nedry would hang out and laugh together. Lopez was more obvious in his intense hatred for Nedry. Tembo was subtle, and had other goals he focused on like taking Muldoon's position as game warden for Jurassic Park. Muldoon never gave her a second glance and neither did Lawala. Back when they were both in Africa, she might have dated Muldoon, but he was too serious for her and she couldn't stand that. _Yep, Robert, you were too…good…for me,_ she thought, smiling. Besides, Sonya loved other things aside from doing insane heists for Dodgson and being the object of several men's affections.

Attention. She craved attention, be it negative or positive. And right now, based on the way Ellie was watching her tear up the greenhouse, Sonya was getting plenty of attention.

**oOo**

Two weeks had gone by since that morning in the cafeteria when Dodgson first split them up. For Arnold, it dragged on like two years.

He was never allowed to leave the control room except on three occasions: when he had to use the bathroom, when he wanted to eat at the cafeteria, and to rest for the night in the staff lodge. It was two different things to voluntarily stay in the control room versus being held prisoner in against his will.

He never even saw Muldoon anymore, at least, not in person. He watched Muldoon and Tembo on the video monitors. Muldoon carried on with the tough personality he was known and respected for, but Arnold could see unreleased rage burning in his eyes, and he heard it in his voice whenever he spoke to Tembo. That was all Arnold had seen of him for the past two weeks. Sometimes he heard Muldoon's door in the staff lodge open and close, and he knew Tembo was making Muldoon work at all hours. During those times, Arnold wanted to meet with Muldoon, even if it was for a moment, but he was too tired to do so. Instead, Arnold watched Muldoon on the monitors, and hated the fact that they were on the same island, but couldn't speak to each other to form a plan against Biosyn.

The same followed for everyone else. The only way Arnold knew what was going on with them was through the video monitors in the control room. Wu annoyed Harding to the point where Harding looked like he would tear Wu's eyes out. Arnold had never seen Harding that angry, but Wu was really pushing him to that point.

Sonya constantly harassed Ellie. Earlier today, she had destroyed Ellie's greenhouse while Ellie was forced to watch. She was totally helpless to stop it from happening. Arnold's heart ached at seeing Ellie in tears for her destroyed greenhouse. She had put countless hours into cultivating her plants and had maintained it for more than a year with Lex's assistance. Sonya tore it up in less than an hour while Wu cheered her on. Arnold couldn't think of one valid reason Sonya had for bullying Ellie and ruining her greenhouse except that she wanted to do something to prove her loyalty to Dodgson. It was horrible to watch and Arnold had forced himself to turn off the video monitor that showed what was happening.

The most painful thing for Arnold was seeing Malcolm, Tim, and Lex get locked in the emergency bunker against their wills. There was nothing he could to help them and when he had gotten up from his swiveling chair in the control room, Lawala forced him back down in his chair. That was the only time Lawala put his hands on Arnold. Arnold was too angry by what he saw on the video monitor to focus on what Lawala had done to him. Aside from the anger, there was an overwhelming feeling of helpless. He hated his helplessness, especially knowing that they weren't too far from him. All he could do was watch as Lopez locked them in, while Malcolm struggled to open both doors to no avail. That happened the same day everyone was split up and they were cooped up in the bunker all day. That day stretched into several more…Dodgson made sure someone from his team was always guarding them from the outside.

Arnold had retired for the night and he wanted to speak to Muldoon about it, but it was after one o'clock in the morning when Lawala finally allowed him to leave. By then Muldoon was either sleeping or out in the park with Tembo, showing him the dinosaurs' nocturnal habits. Harding was already asleep and so was Ellie. Arnold had a sinking feeling that no one had spoke to each other that day.

When he woke up the next day, he hoped they would be released. But he knew they were still locked in the bunker when everyone met in the cafeteria and Malcolm, Lex, and Tim failed to show up. No one even asked where they were, that was the most surprising thing. Everyone had to notice their absence, but no one spoke up. Arnold had raised his hand to ask Dodgson, but he was ignored and ushered into the control room by Lawala. Before leaving the cafeteria, Arnold had glanced over his shoulder at Gennaro who stood watching.

Gennaro had seen his hand go up and looked as if he were about to ask Arnold what was wrong, but he didn't move. He stayed right by Dodgson's side, further infuriating Arnold. At the end of the week, they were released from the emergency bunker and Malcolm went with the kids to the staff lodge. They were escorted by Lopez who still carried around Muldoon's shotgun as if it were his. He had seen them briefly since then, but still hadn't been able to find out exactly what happened and how they were doing.

Two weeks had passed since then. Lawala still controlled Arnold like a prisoner on twenty-three hour lockdown he was assigned to guard. He followed him into the restroom and cafeteria, and never spoke a word to Arnold. Sometimes it was very quiet in the control room and Arnold would look over his shoulder to see if Lawala had fallen asleep. Lawala would stare straight back at him, wide awake and ever alert.

Overall, he seemed to be the most decent person on Dodgson's team. Unlike the rest of the Biosyn staff, Lawala didn't go out of his way to make Arnold miserable. He didn't take pleasure in harming or taunting him. He simply did his job: he watched Arnold's every move—but he did it so minimally as if it pained him to carry out Dodgson's orders. Lawala never said anything about Arnold's constant smoking and he showed little emotion so it was hard to tell what he was thinking or feeling. Arnold still hadn't found out about Muldoon's connection to him and he didn't want to ask Lawala.

Arnold glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter past eleven in the evening. He had eaten his dinner four hours ago: stir-fried vegetables alongside breaded boneless chicken with bottled water. Arnold was usually ecstatic to have his favorite meal, but tonight he ate slowly not tasting anything. As soon as he had finished, Lawala made sure he went back in the control room. At least Lawala let him eat his dinner in the cafeteria. Wu didn't allow Harding to leave the paddocks under any circumstances.

Midnight was quickly approaching and Arnold yawned. Behind him, Lawala went to the control room's door and opened it. Arnold looked up in surprise. Whenever Lawala opened the door past eleven o'clock in the evening, it was his way of signaling for Arnold to go to the staff lodge for the evening. It meant their time in the control room was finished for the day. Most times Lawala waited between midnight and one in the morning to open it, but today he was running early. Arnold wasn't one to complain.

"Thanks." He stood up and stretched his arms.

Lawala nodded and held the door open for him. Arnold exited the control room. He wondered if Dodgson would send Baselton in there to cover the night shift, but he didn't really give a damn. All that mattered was that he was getting an extra hour of sleep from his usual meager six hours. Lawala went down the hallway and headed towards the visitor center's lobby. Arnold watched him leave and then lit a cigarette, leaning against the control room's door. He took a drag and relaxation took over him. He knew smoking was unhealthy, but it always kept him serene. _Screw the critics._ It was time to go to the staff lodge. He'd jump into bed and sleep for hours.

Arnold took one step when he saw someone that quickly zapped his peaceful feelings.

Gennaro stood several feet away from him. He looked as though he had been heading for the control room, and his semi-happy expression told Arnold that he was glad he had caught up with him in the nick of time. _Look no further,_ Arnold thought angrily as he snatched his cigarette from his mouth. Gennaro came forward and attempted to appear cheerful.

"So…Ray…how's it going?"

Arnold squinted at him. "It's going."

"How was your day?"

"How was yours?"

Gennaro swallowed nervously. "Oh…the same as always." His eyes fell to the floor and lingered there. "Nothing special."

"I see."

Arnold started towards the lobby so that he could leave the visitor center and go to the staff lodge.

"Wait!" Gennaro called from behind.

Arnold stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Gennaro. Gennaro came over to him and shoved his hands in his pockets. He stared at the ground and then met Arnold's icy glare.

"I was wondering if we could talk…for a moment…about…"

"About what?"

"About what's been going on with InGen…" Gennaro paused as he struggled to get his words out. "I wanted to speak with you first."

Arnold was quiet as he registered what Gennaro had told him. He thought of Nedry coming back to make amends. Gennaro was attempting to do the same thing, but at this point, Arnold didn't want to hear it. He had waited two weeks—no, it was more than two weeks since Biosyn had taken over. _Why do people think they can backstab us, come back to utter the five-letter word 'sorry', and expect everything to be okay?_ Arnold knew this wasn't the first nor the last time he would wonder this. Antarctica was a tropical paradise right now compared to how he felt.

"So now you want to talk to me…now you want to sweep every ugly thing you ever said to me under the rug."

Gennaro's complexion paled to ashen gray.

"Why didn't you speak up when we needed your help? Now you want to talk to me and be friendly like nothing happened. As if you never said I should be fired. As if you never blamed me for Robert's disappearance or yelled at Tim and Lex for nothing." Arnold's anger mounted. "I don't know whether to laugh, cry, or spit in your goddamn face."

Gennaro's lips quivered.

" _Now_ you want to talk to me…" Arnold shook his head and when he spoke next, his voice was choked. "Why couldn't you talk to me then? Why? You were too content to yell at me and sit on your little toy throne not doing a damn thing to help anyone here!"

"Ray, hold—"

"No, _you_ hold up! Now you want to pretend as if you always treated me with respect—as if you treated _everyone_ who worked for Hammond with dignity."

Gennaro mumbled under his breath. He meant to speak louder, but he couldn't bring himself to.

Arnold stared at him. He couldn't make out what Gennaro had said, although he heard him mention the word "mistake". What was he trying to say? That he made a mistake in working with Dodgson? That Hammond made a mistake in hiring Arnold? Either way, he didn't care nor did he want to hear it. Finally, he took a step back in an effort to prevent himself from striking Gennaro.

"Get the hell out my face."

With his mood completely ruined, Arnold stomped off, leaving Gennaro standing in front of the control room, drenched in his regret and late apologies.


	8. Malcolm's Plan and Ellie's Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm plans a secret meeting for the InGen staff to discuss how to regain control of Jurassic Park and Isla Nublar. At the meeting, the staff is shocked to find out how much trust Hammond placed in Malcolm, and Lex realizes that she will carry the immense responsibility of convincing Grant to return. Ellie strikes a deal with Dodgson to ensure Lex can leave the island in order to put Malcolm's plan into action.

"I know this is the last place you want to be after what she did," Ian Malcolm said, "but you can't let her have this much power over you." His voice was gentle, yet firm.

His hand closed around the greenhouse's door handle. When he didn't hear her footsteps behind him, Malcolm turned around. Ellie Sattler hadn't moved from the gas-powered jeep. She leaned against the side, arms folded across her chest and her eyes focused on a nearby shrubbery. She purposely avoided looking at the greenhouse. Malcolm expected this to be difficult, but he had hoped that coming to the greenhouse together would make it easier on Ellie.

"Can we go back to the lodge? This is a waste of time and you know it, Ian."

Apparently, his presence didn't make the situation better. Today marked a week since Sonya Durant had destroyed Ellie's greenhouse. Ellie had not returned to the building since that time, nor had she bothered showing up at the mandatory meetings in the cafeteria. Both Sonya and Lewis Dodgson didn't seem to mind that Ellie had disappeared off their radar. This morning's cafeteria meeting was the first time Ellie had returned. Dodgson and Sonya said nothing about her being there, just as they hadn't bothered to seek her out during the week that she refused to show up. They were satisfied with the destruction of the greenhouse since it had effectively murdered Ellie's spirit.

Malcolm was keenly aware of this fact and decided it was time for Ellie to face the situation for what it was, instead of continuing to avoid it. He also wanted to speak to her about a plan he had been putting together. This was his main reason for bringing her out there in the dead of the night. Dodgson's team hadn't completely let up on the InGen staff, so Malcolm had decided the best thing was to go to the greenhouse in the late night hours. By that time most of the Biosyn team was asleep. The only one usually awake during this time was Roland Tembo, but they hadn't run into him tonight, so they were safe for now.

Malcolm sighed. "Just come in this one time—for me," he added.

She shrugged and reluctantly approached the building that had become her escape and peace for more than two years.

"Did you bring it with you?"

Ellie nodded and held up the manila envelop.

They stood side by side in front of the door. Malcolm stepped back to see what Ellie would do. Slowly, she forced herself to grab the door handle. Malcolm placed his hand on hers firmly and together they opened the door. Taking a deep breath, Ellie stepped inside. Behind her, Malcolm flipped on the light switch and gasped. It wasn't his intention to outwardly show his shock upon seeing the upturned tables, broken shelves, torn bags of soil, broken shelves, flattened flowers, and pottery fragments.

"I know it's bad," Ellie said quietly. "That's why I haven't been back. I wouldn't even know where to start."

Malcolm walked in further and brought a table with one broken leg to rest against the wall. He brushed the dirt and pottery fragments off.

"Let me see the papers," he said, holding out his hand.

Ellie handed him the manila envelop, and then ran her fingers through her hair. "I guess I should start doing something tonight."

"Not now Ellie."

It was too late. She had already managed to pull out a broom from underneath an upturned shelf.

Malcolm watched her. He then opened the manila envelop and took out the papers. He scanned them and noted the last destination listed on the itinerary was Montana State University. According to the papers, Alan Grant was supposed to be there sometime this month. Malcolm didn't expect Grant to be away for this long, but it appeared he had planned his trip in the United States to last six months. Malcolm ticked off his fingers. Muldoon and Nedry were missing for two months and that was just after Grant left. The following three months after their return marked Biosyn's reign of terror. They staff had taken over everything and everyone on the island during that time and this was the current situation. _Alan should be in the fifth month of his trip,_ Malcolm thought. _That seems accurate._ He looked up when he heard sniffling. Ellie wiped a tear away.

"It's going to get better; the only direction we can go is forward, not backwards."

"Yeah…sure…aren't you optimistic?" Ellie laughed bitterly. She waved him away as though wanting to be alone.

Always dressed in black clothes, Malcolm wished her present mood didn't match his attire. He set the papers on the desk and approached her, holding out his hand. She turned her back to him. His arms encircled her waist and he rested his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I have an idea."

Ellie removed his arms from her waist with one hand while still holding onto the broom.

"For the last time, Ian, no more ideas. Robert's idea to interrogate Roland backfired on everyone."

"This one will work."

Ellie wasn't listening to him. She swept the scattered debris into a pile in one corner of the greenhouse. Satisfied, she started on another section of the greenhouse. Malcolm backed off and watched as she walked around the greenhouse, not meeting his gaze. He knew if he approached her again, she'd shout at him, kick him out of the greenhouse, or break down crying. He didn't want her to do any of these things, especially the last one, so he stood back simmering in his own jumbled emotions. He knew he wasn't going through this ordeal alone and neither was Ellie.

Hopelessness suffocated everyone on the island: the InGen staff and Tim and Lex Murphy. The paralyzing fear and increasing tension made things far worse. Everyone was frozen in time. No one moved forwards or backwards. Each day was the same. Nothing changed. There was no one to turn to, no one that could help them, and no one they could call. Malcolm knew that this was the darkest situation hat InGen had ever faced.

Everyone was still split up since Dodgson's decision to micromanage the staff. Because there was hardly any time to meet together, the group was unable to unite. The most convenient time was late at night or in the early morning hours and by then, everyone was physically and emotionally exhausted by the day's events.

No one trusted each other. The lack of faith was especially seen in Hammond's park staff. Their morale had hit an extreme low after Henry Wu had betrayed them to join Dodgson. This treacherous move had been far more damaging then Dennis Nedry's—at least to some on the island. They often wondered who would leave InGen next to jump on Biosyn's bandwagon. Robert Muldoon always pointed at Donald Gennaro as being a future traitor and they would argue for hours until Ray Arnold separated them. It was bad enough they had a Biosyn team member breathing down all of their backs. The arguing made things harder and it was all the more reason why they needed to unite if they ever hoped to mutiny successfully against Dodgson.

Malcolm and Ellie were aware of the tensions within the staff and the danger Biosyn's team presented. They kept Lex and Tim safe. They allowed the kids watch movies all day in the recreation room at the staff lodge. During the first week, the teenagers were fine with it. The second week, it became repetitive and Ellie and Malcolm decided to take turns and spend every other day with them. It was during that time that Malcolm finalized the details of his plan—a plan that would take the utmost courage of one teenage girl.

**oOo**

Arnold waited until he heard the sound of a door closing and knew it was time to make his move. It was after three in the morning and this was a perfect time. He snatched the folded papers from his desk. Opening his door slightly, he poked his head out to make sure the coast was clear. It was. Arnold breathed a sigh of relief and then quickly shoved the papers under Muldoon's door. He knocked once and then quickly went back into his room. The papers would be the first thing Muldoon saw before he left his room to go to the morning meetings that Dodgson still forced them to attend.

Malcolm had slipped these papers under his door earlier before the morning meeting in the cafeteria. One paper had instructions and the other had an invitation with four initials listed underneath.

**Meet at Staff Lodge at 2:00am - Saturday  
** **Go to Recreational Room** **  
Food, friends, and fun**  
 **Guest Speaker: Ian Malcolm**  
 **Topic: Chaos Theory and the Butterfly Effect**

RA _Ray Arnold_  
RM  
GH  
DG (?)

Arnold had been instructed to pass on the invitation to Muldoon after he was done, and Muldoon was to do the same and pass it to Harding. It could only be done in the morning hours when they were supposed to be asleep. It wasn't direct communication, but it was better than nothing. When Arnold had read the notes this morning he had been excited. Finally, something was brewing among the InGen staff.

He had noticed Gennaro's initials after Harding's and wasn't sure what he thought of it. He recalled that Gennaro had tried to apologize to him. At the time, Arnold didn't want to hear it because he didn't know if Gennaro was sincere or not, and furthermore, he was sick of his disgusting attitude. He had briefly mentioned it to Ellie one evening when they were both retiring for the night. Ellie had nodded, but said nothing. She was still upset about the destruction of her greenhouse, Arnold knew, and so she kept to herself.

Arnold didn't mention anything to Harding since he had to keep to the listed order of the note. He was certain Muldoon would pass it to Harding, although it was unclear whether or not Harding would pass the note Gennaro. Arnold knew he could only do his part: sign his name to show that he read the instructions and pass on the message. Showing up for this secret meeting was the first time in a long time that he had looked forward to something on the island.

**oOo**

Four days later, the note had circulated amongst the InGen staff and the Biosyn team was none the wiser.

Gennaro woke up at one-thirty in the morning and quickly dressed himself. At first, he forgot why he was up at this time and then he remembered the note Harding showed him two nights earlier after everyone was asleep. Reading it quickly, Gennaro got the impression that this was a top secret meeting InGen was holding with the intention of making plans. He wasn't sure if he should be thankful they included him, since he had been schmoozing with Dodgson, but he decided to take it for what it was worth. Before leaving, Harding made him swear not to breathe a word of this to Biosyn. Gennaro had nodded silently.

The following two days after that were the same: everyone met for Dodgson's morning meetings and then went their separate ways. Gennaro had once ran into Harding since that time and asked in coded language what happened to the note. " _Gone_ " was Harding's only response. Gennaro figured he ripped up the papers and flushed them down the toilet. There would be no evidence that Biosyn could get their hands on.

He finished tying his shoes and headed to the recreational room. The door was closed and he knocked lightly. Malcolm let him in and Gennaro entered to find Lex and Tim setting a table with plastic eating utensils, paper plates, and napkins.

"I thought we were having a meeting?" Gennaro asked.

"We are," Malcolm said. He gestured to a folding chair that Tim had placed at the head of the table. "Take a seat and relax."

Gennaro blinked, confused as to what was going on.

Ellie came out with a fruit platter. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah…sure thing…" Gennaro slowly sat down, unsure of what else to say. He watched Lex place a jar of salsa and a plate of chips in the center of the table. "Do you need any help?"

Lex glanced at Gennaro with raised eyebrows. She was shocked that he had asked her a question—instead of insulting her. "Thanks, but we're good."

There was a tapping sound at the door and Malcolm answered it. Harding and Arnold sauntered in and Malcolm closed the door quickly.

"Just letting you know that Robert isn't sure if he can make it," Arnold said. "He left a note under my door this morning mentioning that Roland Tembo will make him go out tonight."

"I see," Malcolm said, "he hasn't let up on Robert."

"No." Arnold shook his head. "He said he'll try to sneak back here for the meeting. If not, I'll leave him a note about what's going on."

"That sounds fine, but it would be better if he were here. Let's give him some time to see if he shows up."

Arnold agreed and Malcolm invited him and Harding to sit at the table. Both men did and then glanced at Gennaro, shocked that he was present.

"So you decided to come?" Harding asked.

"I did. It's the least I can do," Gennaro said.

Arnold stared at him, but said nothing.

"I'll take it as a sign of good faith," Harding mentioned. He gestured to the food on the table. "Are we having a party here?"

Gennaro shrugged.

"Everyone can dig in," Malcolm said, sitting at the table. "We'll start our meeting afterwards."

He was joined by Ellie, Tim, and Lex. They ate quietly. It was the first time in a long time that they were sitting together at the same table without the usual tension. Just then there was a soft tapping at the door. Malcolm bolted out of his seat and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Muldoon.

"Come in, take a seat. Make a plate for yourself."

"Thanks," Muldoon said, as he situated himself next to Arnold. "I was able to walk away from Tembo."

"Do you think he noticed?" Arnold asked as Malcolm closed and locked the door.

"Don't bloody know and don't bloody care."

Tim laughed and Lex smirked.

"Are you sure?" Everyone could hear the familiar note of worry in Arnold's voice. "What if he figures it out?"

"Then he has a brain in that thick skull after all."

Harding chuckled and high-fived Muldoon. For the next few minutes, small talk was exchanged amongst the group. Everyone seemed to steer clear of the obvious topics such as Dodgson splitting them up and making a Biosyn team member babysit them. No one outwardly questioned Gennaro's presence, although at times he seemed to be left out of the crowd. The joke of the night was Malcolm's invitation and how it had circulated unknown to the Biosyn team.

"We should've done this sooner," Harding said.

"You're right, and tonight we've got important matters to discuss," Ellie said, dipping a nacho into the salsa dip.

Harding was piling fruit on his second plate, when there was a loud knocking on the door. Unlike Muldoon's soft knocking, the person on the outside banged loudly, demanding to be allowed in. The group froze and exchanged looks across the table. Then they resumed eating, choosing to ignore the banging. Soon the loud banging turned into an obnoxious pounding. Ellie stood up, but Malcolm motioned her to sit down.

"Open the damn door!" a voice demanded.

Malcolm sighed as he stood up and opened the door halfway.

Tembo stood in the doorway.

"You're having a party and I wasn't invited?" he asked, glaring at the group. "You might want to cover your tracks better next time, Muldoon."

Muldoon got up from the table and went to stand behind Malcolm. "You might want to mind your business next time," he shot back.

Tembo snickered, but the amusement didn't reach his eyes. "So you're having a slumber party? Very juvenile on your part. Mind if I join?"

"Sorry, InGen staff only," Malcolm said, blocking the doorway to prevent him from barging in. "This is our party. Go and have your own—unless you want to hear my lecture on chaos theory."

"I have better things to do with my time."

"Then the exit is your best option."

"Dodgson will hear about this."

"Good."

Tembo stomped off and Malcolm shut the door again. He leaned against it and sighed, relieved that Tembo had left.

"Unbelievable," Muldoon growled, "they think a company take-over means getting involved in every damn thing."

Malcolm watched everyone finish eating. "I think we should start the meeting now—the sooner the better."

**oOo**

The meeting began as soon as Malcolm was certain Tembo was gone. Muldoon went outside to check the lodge's perimeter just in case Tembo (or anyone else) was nearby spying on them, but he returned minutes later to confirm that no one from the Biosyn team was hovering around.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Malcolm said, attempting to sound cheerful. "You're not here to hear a lecture about chaos theory, sorry if that disappoints anyone."

Harding smiled and shook his head, noting Malcolm's odd humor. Everyone else wore a glum expression.

"We can't let Biosyn take Jurassic Park and InGen down without putting up a fight," Malcolm said. "We're going to take back this park."

"How?" Harding asked.

"Right now, we're outnumbered, but it's not just that. Everyone's morale has hit rockbottom. You should see the expression on your faces." Malcolm gestured to the staff. "When you've hit the lowest point, you can only go up."

"What goes down must come up," Arnold muttered more to himself.

"What's that?"

Arnold shook his head. "Nothing…just something Henry said once."

"Forget that bastard," Muldoon growled. "He's with _them_ now."

"Unfortunately…" Arnold lit a cigarette. "What are you thinking, Ian? What's your plan? Spill the beans."

"We have to kick Dodgson and his little cronies off Isla Nublar. This isn't an option. It's true that we lost Henry to them. John's in the hospital, Dennis is in jail, and Dr. Grant—Alan—is in the States, but we're going to change that."

"So you're saying if we had more people on our side, if things were evened out, we could go against Biosyn," Arnold said, not hiding the doubtful note in his voice.

"Precisely."

"That's all fine and good, but how are we going to get off the island?" Arnold glanced at everyone. "Has anyone else thought of this? There's no way in hell that Dodgson is letting us _near_ the docks or the helipad because he knows exactly what we'd do the moment an opportunity presents itself."

Harding nodded in agreement. "We have to plan how we're going to get past him _and_ his band of merry jerks. After that fiasco in the control room with Roland Tembo, Dodgson isn't likely to let anyone leave this island, especially not an InGen employee. He's seen to it that no one leaves or enters the island."

Malcolm frowned in thought. He should've known to expect this level of doubt from the InGen staff. He glanced at Ellie. She met his eyes and shrugged as if to say _I don't know what to tell you._ He could tell she wanted to say something more uplifting and encouraging, but the truth was she had probably asked herself the same questions that Arnold and Harding brought up. She spoke up confirming everyone's thoughts.

"We're prisoners here on Isla Nublar—on our own island," Ellie said. "It shouldn't be that way."

"I know, I know," Malcolm answered. "But I have ideas of how we're going to get Jurassic Park and InGen back if anyone wants to hear them."

Arnold puffed on his cigarette and shrugged in response. Tim and Lex looked at the staff and then at Malcolm, expecting him to respond and silence everyone's doubts. Ellie looked at everyone around the table. Harding sighed. Muldoon locked eyes with Malcolm, waiting for a reasonable explanation. Surprising everyone, Gennaro spoke up.

"Why do you care about what happens to Jurassic Park or InGen? Weren't you against the project from the beginning?"

"I still have my reservations about the park." Malcolm straightened up. "I always will. Everything can change, but that will remain constant."

"Then why do you care now?" Gennaro pressed.

"It's not about the park—it's about the company and the crappy situation we're in because of Biosyn. I don't think anyone knew Dodgson could be this bad, except for the person who's worked under him before—Dennis. They've taken the phrase 'kill the competition' to a new level. I have ideas of how we're going to gain control again—even if it looks impossible."

"You keep saying that. We're waiting."

Malcolm ignored Gennaro's familiar cold manner and continued to explain his plan. "One of us has to be able to leave this island and we'll do it. If one of us is able to get to the Costa Rican mainland, we can radio for help. We can go to the States and find Dr. Grant. I know he'd help us."

The staff exchanged skeptical glances.

"Does he even know about the situation or your plan?" Gennaro asked.

"No, but that's all the more reason we need to get him back here."

"What about getting the cops?" Muldoon persisted.

"We can't get the police involved in this. We have to do it on our own."

" _Who?_ " Arnold jumped in, agitated. "Who's going to get him?"

Malcolm took a step back and looked at Lex who sat next to Tim.

**oOo**

The adults in the room stared at Lex as though she had the answers. She didn't like the unspoken expectation that she would fix the huge mess they were in. She felt as if they were pricking her with thin needles, expecting her to respond. She looked up at him and then realized how quiet the room had become as they all focused on her. Malcolm placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Lex, you know about our situation right now. You understand it, right?" he asked.

She looked up at him and then at the adults. Her throat was parched and she swallowed nervously, tasting nothing.

"I know what's going on. The other company is trying to kick my grandfather's staff off the island."

"They haven't gone that far yet."

"They've come close enough," Muldoon said.

Lex glanced at him and remembered how she wanted to hug him after he destroyed the raptors with Grant. She looked at Arnold who fiddled with his lit cigarette. Arnold was always nice to her and showed her the computers since he knew she was interested in them. Next to him was Harding. Harding allowed Tim to accompany him when he went into the paddocks to check on sick dinosaurs. They were like family to her and she knew in her heart that she'd do anything for them, just as they had done anything for her and Tim. She saw Gennaro standing off to the side. He was cold and impersonal so she skipped over him and her eyes met Ellie's.

"El" as she called her, had become a friend to her, a mentor. She was the only female adult on the island affiliated with InGen and the only strong female presence—not counting Sonya Durant. When Lex had no one else to talk to, she knew she could count on her. Ellie was always there to listen to her, give her honest advice, and offer her a shoulder to lean and cry on. Lex also admired Ellie for working in a male-dominated field. Ellie held up against the best. She knew her field of study very well. Lex aspired to be like her, even if she had never told her so. Lex looked into Ellie's hard blue eyes and she felt tears burning in her own. She didn't want to cry—not in front of everyone. _Why can't I be strong like El?_ Lex thought.

Ellie read the heavy expression on her face. "You have nothing to be afraid of, Lex." She walked across the room to where Lex sat and embraced her. That did it. Tears escaped Lex's eyes and Ellie motioned for the men to leave the room. "Let me talk with her for a few minutes—we'll call you back in."

Malcolm nodded and left the room. The rest of the men followed him. Tim trailed behind and offered his older sister a hug before closing the door.

"Lex?" Ellie asked gently.

Lex didn't respond for a few minutes. When she did, her voice was choked up.

"Why can't I be strong like you?"

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Remember when your grandfather was taken to the hospital?"

Lex nodded.

"You were the rock he needed to lean on. When he saw you, you gave him hope. Just like you give _us_ hope."

"None of that matters. Grandpa's gone, everyone is mad at each other; no one wants me and Tim around—"

"Hold on. Your grandfather isn't gone."

"He's not here and that's the same thing."

"He will return someday—you have to believe that," Ellie insisted.

Lex looked at Ellie, studying her face. "Do _you_ believe that?"

Ellie didn't speak. After a moment, she nodded.

Lex had noticed her hesitation and shook her head violently. "No, you don't—don't even pretend! None of you believe Grandpa's coming back! It's like you all forgot about him once he was taken to the hospital."

"That's not true—"

"It is to me and Tim!" Lex's voice suddenly rose, and she sounded as though she was very close to shouting. "Everyone says we'll see him next week or that he'll come back soon as if we're supposed to believe that. We know better!"

Ellie recoiled from her accusations. Everything was crashing down on Lex. It was unfair for her to carry the company's burden. _She and Tim shouldn't be around to witness everything crumbling._ This thought usually ran through Ellie's mind. She wished many times that she could turn back the hands of time and ensure that Hammond was safe in the bunker that day; but the past was the past, and the only thing she could do was help Lex cope with the present situation. She wouldn't give her false hope, knowing it would make things worse. She wanted to encourage her, although she understood all too well the hopeless that Lex expressed. She reached out to her and Lex pushed her back. Ellie didn't retaliate or scold her.

"It's alright—get it out. It's better that way."

"Why does it have to be this way?" Lex asked with tears running down her cheeks. "What if Grandpa never comes back? What if we're forced to leave the island? Where will we go?"

Ellie didn't answer her right away. She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts.

"Everyone is fried by what's going on. That's why Mr. Arnold and Mr. Muldoon are bumping heads; it's why Mr. Harding keeps to himself. As for you and Tim, we want you around, we don't want you to go near Lewis Dodgson—we want what's best for you and Tim. We're doing the best we can—it's all we can do for now until we get help." She paused and then made sure she sounded certain with her next statement: "And Dodgson won't push us off this island—it'll be a cold day in hell before he even _thinks_ he can do that."

Ellie wondered if she were trying to convince Lex or herself.

**oOo**

Down the hallway, everyone else, save for Lex and Ellie, questioned Malcolm's plan.

"So you want to bail Dennis out of jail, send Lex to get Dr. Grant—we don't even know where he is—" Arnold said, ticking the ideas off his fingers.

"Ellie has a copy of his itinerary," Malcolm said, taking out a manila envelope from his jacket. He opened it and passed the contents around.

Arnold put out his cigarette and resisted the urge to light a new one. Right now he felt calmer than before. He glanced at Alan Grant's itinerary that included trips to the Museum of Natural History in New York City and Montana State University.

"What's he been doing all this time?" Muldoon asked.

"If he's followed it accurately, then he's been giving lectures, attending conferences, and doing some research in the States," Malcolm said.

"You think Lex will be able to find him in the States?"

"Absolutely. She just needs the itinerary, money, and a heart of steel." Malcolm glanced at the itinerary over Harding's shoulder. "Right now, he's in Montana State University and he's not leaving until the end of this month, so we still have time."

"Where are we getting the money from to fund this trip?" Gennaro asked.

A wide grin lit up Malcolm's face. "Good question!"

Muldoon and Harding glanced at each other and then at Malcolm.

"Well?" Muldoon asked impatiently.

"I've got access to Hammond's emergency funds." Just as he predicted, all of them were flabbergasted and speechless. Arnold coughed. Only Tim was excited.

"That's so cool! You can get into Grandpa's account!"

"That's right, Tim," Malcolm said confidently.

"That's impossible," Gennaro said. He shook his head. " _I'm_ his lawyer. Why would he entrust anything—especially his trust funds— to _you_?"

" _Emergency_ funds," Malcolm corrected him.

"How? Why? When did this happen?"

"I'm sure everyone remembers the day John asked Robert to place two raptors in the pen, while him and I went to the Costa Rican mainland to take care of private matters."

Tim's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He glanced at everyone else and noticed realization dawning on Muldoon's and Arnold's faces. Harding looked as confused at Tim. Gennaro was the only one not impressed by Malcolm's revelation.

" _That's_ what he did that day?" Arnold asked. "John never told us anything about it!"

"It's a cliché," Malcolm said, "but you should always expect the unexpected."

Muldoon stared at Malcolm, completely shocked. He removed his fedora and leaned against the wall, still reeling from the news.

"You learn something new everyday," Harding marveled.

**oOo**

"What does Dr. Malcolm want me to do? How will I find Dr. Grant? I have a passport, but will the airports let me board a plane by myself? What if I get lost? What if Dr. Grant doesn't want to come back?"

Lex paced back and forth as she fired questions. Ellie barely had time to answer them and even then she had to stop and think about what she would say. When Malcolm came to her with the idea of Lex leaving Isla Nublar to find Dr. Grant, even Ellie didn't think it would be possible. She had her own answerless questions that haunted her: how would they convince Dodgson to let her off the island? Would someone—Malcolm or Ellie—go with her?

Then there was the other part of Malcolm's plans: bailing Dennis Nedry out of jail. They had to find which jail he was located in since it wasn't certain if Gennaro would reveal his whereabouts. Nedry might have been transferred to the States since it had been nearly three to months ago since he had been arrested. Was it possible to bail someone out in a Costa Rican jail? Ellie was unfamiliar with Costa Rica's judicial system and she doubted that Malcolm had done any research on it. Where would they get the money from, and would they accept American currency?

Ellie looked down. Lex hugged her and held tight. She wasn't crying anymore. She had regained her composure.

"I'm sorry, Ellie."

"It's okay. We're all feeling the same way."

"I know, but I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Don't worry about it." Ellie lifted Lex's chin so that she had direct eye contact with her. "It's going to be okay, Lex. I'm not just saying that…I know it will get better because it has to."

"I can do what Dr. Malcolm wants me to do. I _will_ do it. I'm…"

"Afraid?" Malcolm asked as he walked back into the room. "I'm sorry; did I come at a bad moment?"

"No, you're fine," Ellie said. She looked at Lex, who nodded.

"It's okay to be afraid…I am too," Malcolm told Lex. "I don't know if this plan will work or if Dr. Grant will come back, or if I can work out the bail situation, but it's worth a shot. We have to take our chances."

"I understand, Dr. Malcolm. Do you know how we're going to do it?" Lex's looked from Malcolm to Ellie, wondering if they had sound answers.

"I was thinking of you going to Dodgson—"

"NO!" Ellie interrupted him.

"Wait, let me finish. Tell Dodgson you're going to visit your grandfather on the mainland. It won't be a complete lie, because we _will_ go see John in the hospital. You can bring him flowers from Ellie's greenhouse."

"Or what's left of it," Ellie threw in.

Lex smiled at this idea, but her heart trembled and threatened to sink to her feet. She was thinking maybe Malcolm's plan could work—get back Dr. Grant and force Biosyn off the island. She was wondering if there was more to Malcolm's plan, when the rest of the group returned.

"Absolutely not," Gennaro said in mid-conversation to Arnold as he walked in. "Let him rot in a damp cell and contemplate how he got himself in that position. I don't see why you can't write him a letter and get info from him that way."

"It's because Dennis knows Dodgson better than anyone here," Muldoon explained.

"We have to do this together," Malcolm said, turning to them. "We have to trust each other."

"Are you sure you can trust _him_?"

Malcolm sighed and Lex figured they must've had this discussion already.

"We have to take our chances. We have nothing to lose and everything to gain if we follow through on all aspects of this plan."

"Chances," Gennaro spat out the word.

"Listen, okay? You, John, and the rest of the park staff trusted Henry and where is he now? He's not with us—he's assisting the other side in crushing the company he used to work for. Stop acting like Dennis is the only traitor. We're still wondering about you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gennaro snapped.

Malcolm ignored him.

"Are you positive we can get him out?" Arnold asked.

"Positive. I told you I have access to John's emergency funds. We can use it to get Lex a plane ticket and traveling money to use in the States and to pay for Nedry's bail."

Ellie and Lex looked at each other and then at Malcolm.

"You have access…to John's money?" Now it was Ellie's turn to be shocked.

Lex looked at Malcolm and Ellie, wondering if they were going to bicker. She saw a burning fire in Ellie's eyes and Malcolm raised his hands as if to ward off the oncoming argument.

"He didn't tell you either, huh?" Gennaro sneered at her; then he pointed at Malcolm. "And you say we're supposed to 'trust each other'. Bullshit."

"If you can come up with something better, then do it. I've tried."

Malcolm threw his hands up in the air; he was physically and mentally exhausted. He slumped into a folding chair while massaging his temples.

Ellie suddenly grabbed Lex's wrist and stormed out of the room with her. Malcolm looked up at the sound of the door closing.

"Where's she going?" he asked. The men in the room shrugged, bewildered by what was going on.

**oOo**

Lex pulled up in front of the visitor center with Ellie in the passenger seat. Ellie had been teaching her how to drive around the island before her grandfather's accident. So far, Lex was a good driver. _Good thing she knows how to drive now,_ Ellie thought.

They left the jeep and walked up the steps, two at a time. There was purpose in their steps as both were determined to make Malcolm's plan work. Pushing open the doors to the center, they encountered Tembo standing guard by the dinosaur skeleton exhibit.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where's Dodgson?" Ellie asked authoritatively.

"He's in his office."

Ellie rolled her eyes, annoyed by what Tembo had told her. "His office" meant Dodgson was cozying up in John Hammond's bungalow. International Genetics and Jurassic Park would never belong to Dodgson no matter how hard he pretended he owned it. She would've told Tembo that, but then it would eliminate any chances of her and Lex seeing Dodgson.

"I want to see him," she demanded. "Get him out here."

"You don't order things around here." Tembo smirked. "You _ask_ for it. Got that?"

"Get Lewis Dodgson out here right now, and I don't have to ask."

Ellie stood her ground. Lex watched amazed as Tembo glared at Ellie and then turned around to bring Dodgson over.

"I love how you did that," Lex whispered.

"Crack that whip." Ellie chuckled and then become serious. "Stand your ground no matter what."

A moment later, Dodgson emerged wearing his usual black business suit, his iron gray eyes hidden behind black shades. Tembo trailed after him and he pointed at Lex and Ellie as if his boss couldn't see the two women waiting for him. As Dodgson neared them, he motioned for Tembo to back off. Tembo nodded grudgingly and resumed his guard spot next to the exhibit.

"What can I do for you two lovely ladies this evening?" Dodgson asked.

He held out his hand, offering to shake hands with Lex. Lex forced herself to shake his hand as though they had completed a business transaction. As she did so, she searched his eyes behind the black shades he wore. They reminded her of a car's tinted windows where the driver can see what's outside of his car clearly, but viewers can't see inside. In the same way, he could see her, but she couldn't see him. Lex shivered.

Dodgson held out his hand to Ellie, who held up her hand protesting the cordial gesture. He then offered her a lukewarm smile. Ellie didn't smile back. She wasn't fooled by his superficial charm and never had been.

"You called me out of my office for…?" His voice trailed off.

"Mr. Dodgson, I'd like to leave the island to visit my grandfather on the mainland," Lex said.

"A fair request." He nodded in an understanding manner. "When do you wish to go?"

"Tomorrow."

"I can't promise you that."

"Then the end of this week," she persisted.

Dodgson didn't say anything for a full minute. When he spoke again, the suspicion in his voice was obvious. "Why do you wish to see him now?"

"His birthday is coming up."

"Am I supposed to care?"

"You should," Lex shot back.

Dodgson blinked, shocked by her sharp response.

Ellie looked from Dodgson to Lex. Dodgson looked as though he were trying to hide his annoyance by biting down on his lower lip. Lex stood facing Dodgson, her hands on her hips, and her face revealed no emotion. She cheered silently, proud of Lex for not being intimidated by Dodgson's demeanor or his toneless voice that showed how little he cared about her request. She even made up a fib about her grandfather's birthday. _I knew you could do it, Lex._

"So you want to fly to the Costa Rican mainland to visit Mr. Hammond."

"Yes, I'd like to see my grandfather. I shouldn't have to ask to do it."

Dodgson's lips curled into a malicious smile. "Sure, you can go see Grandpappy in the hospital. Tell you what, Lex."

" _Alexis_."

"Alexis. I'll let you go. Dr. Sattler is going with you?"

"She wants to go with Dr. Malcolm," Ellie said.

"Dr. Malcolm? Okay, we can arrange that. You can go tomorrow at noon."

Ellie's eyes widened. She tried to contain her shock, but this had been easy—a little too easy. Something about this wasn't right….

Lex was beaming from ear to ear. "Thanks, Dr. Dodgson."

"Call me, Lew."

"I prefer Dr. Dodgson," Lex called over her shoulder as she made her way to the front doors with Ellie.

"I'm fine with the idea of you seeing your grandfather. There's just one thing…I'd like to do an even exchange with you."

Lex was about to push the visitor center's doors open when she froze. Next to her, Ellie slowly turned around to face Dodgson. Both women exchanged a puzzled glance. _Even exchange?_

It was easy to detect the glee in Dodgson's voice. "You give me something while you and Dr. Malcolm visit your grandfather. When you return, then you can have it back."

"What are we exchanging?" Lex asked, unsure of the direction Dodgson was going in.

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours," he continued. "I lend you my pen since you lent me your pencil—that sort of thing."

Ellie stepped in front of her and faced Dodgson.

"Why don't you come out straight and say what it is you want," she said coolly. She didn't like the sound of this. She knew he'd ask for something in return to throw off their plans.

"The boy—what's his name? Tommy?"

"His name is Timothy," Lex said angrily.

"Whatever his name is." Dodgson shrugged.

Ellie turned to her. "Let me handle this, Lex." She turned back to Dodgson. "No, you can't have Tim. That's out of the question."

"Alright then, Dr. Sattler, since you made that decision…" Dodgson focused on Lex now. "Your grandfather will spend another day hooked up to intravenous lines—or whatever rehab they have him in now. It's your choice." He chuckled. "Even if you were to see him tomorrow, it'd be amazing if he even remembers you."

Dodgson grinned wickedly when he saw Lex's face fell. He turned his back on them and was about to walk back to Hammond's bungalow when he turned around quickly. A brilliant idea had occurred to him…

"I'll give you a choice. You can let me babysit Timmy or…" his voice trailed off as his eyes traveled from Ellie's legs to her blonde hair. He bit his lower lip again.

"Name your price, Dodgson," Ellie said.

"This isn't about money, my dear."

"You can refer to me as 'Dr. Sattler.'"

Dodgson nodded and appeared to abruptly change the topic. "An hour ago, Roland informed me you were having a party, but that he wasn't invited. He wasn't granted admission."

"That's right. That 'party' wasn't for Biosyn employees."

Ellie stood in her position when she saw Tembo step behind Dodgson as if backing up his claim.

"We're on the same island now, so it'd be best if we all work together to co-exist peacefully," Dodgson said as if he were a mediator.

"InGen will _never_ be a part of Biosyn."

"That's okay if you feel that way. As I was saying…you have a choice. You can send Timmy my way or dear sweet Alexis doesn't get to see Grandpappy tomorrow. You should know that it's no loss to Hammond. He's gone for many weeks without a visit or a phone call from his beloved staff and family."

Dodgson grinned happily and Ellie's fists clenched as though she were going to punch the slimy expression off his face.

"You son of a bitch!" she hissed.

"You can refer to me as 'Dr. Dodgson'."

Ellie shook her head. She was smoldering at his ruthless demeanor and quickly cleared her mind so she could wrestle the dilemma in her mind. She wouldn't put it past him to hurt Tim. If Dodgson was capable of bringing his rival company to its knees, then she knew she couldn't leave Tim alone with him. She had heard so much about Lewis Dodgson before the day he came to Isla Nublar under the guise of "Cameron Thorne". He had hired Nedry to steal the dinosaur embryos, released a rabies virus on unsuspecting Chilean farmers, and claimed to do genetic research for Biosyn—although in reality his field of expertise was industrial espionage. Chances were Dodgson rejoiced when he found out Hammond was sent to the hospital due to suffering a stroke. Ellie had often heard Malcolm refer to Dodgson as a sociopath and she knew he was correct.

Regardless of everything Dodgson was and had done, Ellie still had to make a decision. It wasn't an easy decision, but if it meant Malcolm and Lex could carry out their plan, then she'd have to compromise. _I'll have to give a little,_ she thought, frustrated at the situation Dodgson had put her in, _but it's for the best and will help everyone from InGen. Biosyn will lose…that's all there is to it._

Taking a deep breath, Ellie said, "Yes, you can keep an eye on Tim, but only on one condition." She held up her pointer finger.

"El?!" Lex looked at Dodgson who smiled, pleased at Ellie's response, and at Ellie who didn't lose her resolve. "What are you doing?! You can't—"

"Name your condition," Dodgson said, ignoring Lex.

"You can watch him as long as I'm there. I'm not leaving him alone with you."

"I'd prefer to spend quality time with just you, Dr. Sattler."

"We can have time together as long as Tim is there."

"Like one big happy fucking family. Sorry, Alexis, your grandfather is going to spend another day alone in that smelly hospital." Turning to Ellie, Dodgson smiled. "I know you're trying to pull one, you stupid bimbo—and it's not going to work."

"I'm NOT a bimbo," Ellie said slowly through clenched teeth, "any more than you're a real doctor. Either me and Tim, or nothing at all."

Dodgson scowled as he watched Ellie lean over to Lex and whisper something to her. Lex appeared angry and then quickly calmed down.

"Very well then, Dr. Sattler and Alexis. Show up at the helipad by twelve noon and not a minute later. Mr. Tembo will accompany you on your trip."

"Thank you," Ellie said. She purposely chose not to react to Dodgson's mention that Tembo would follow along. "I knew we'd reach an agreement."

Before Dodgson could change his mind or add another stipulation, Ellie left the visitor center with Lex.

**oOo**

Tembo joined Dodgson in the visitor center's lobby shortly after Ellie left with Lex.

"You overheard everything?" Dodgson asked Tembo.

Tembo nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't call them on their bullshit. It's obvious they're planning something."

"Let them plan and think they got the upper hand. It'll be hilarious to squash their little ideas. That's why you're going with them tomorrow."

"Am I?" Tembo asked, somewhat skeptical.

"To keep an eye on them…we'll discuss it further." Dodgson shook his head. "This is the worst thing they've planned since Dennis claimed he was going on the last assignment I gave him. I don't know why they think they can get over on me…but let them dream…"

**oOo**

They were close to the staff lodge when Lex put her thoughts and feelings on the table.

"How could you put Tim in that position?! You know how he is—he'll hurt Timmy!" She clenched the steering wheel. "You told me to stand my ground and not give in, but then you did...you gave in."

"I didn't want to, but I had no choice. He can't harm Tim if I'm there," Ellie said, trying to reassure Lex. "Together we're strong, isolated we're targets."

"I just don't—"

Ellie placed a hand on Lex's shoulder. "I'll be damned if he hurts Tim. Trust me, he'll be fine."

Lex sighed. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

**oOo**

Malcolm glanced at his watch. It was four in the morning. Ellie had been gone longer than he expected. He wanted to go out and find her, but Muldoon had told him to be patient—Ellie would return. Malcolm yawned and he shook himself awake. He nodded towards the park staff, appreciative of their loyalty.

"Thanks for sticking around, guys," he said.

"Don't mention it," Arnold replied.

Muldoon and Harding sat near him, talking quietly. Gennaro had retired for the night. Before he left, he gave Malcolm the information regarding the jail where Nedry was detained. He had made one more comment about getting info from Nedry through writing, but Malcolm ignored it and Gennaro left for the evening. Tim had insisted on staying awake with the rest of them. He explained earlier to the staff that he was worried about his sister and wouldn't go to sleep until she returned with Ellie.

Malcolm closed his eyes again and listened to Arnold and Muldoon. It was a great sign that they were talking to each other and not arguing. He heard Muldoon remove the top of his flask.

"That's enough, Robert," Arnold said.

"There's no harm in it. 'Sides, you don't see me getting on your case for smoking all the damn time." Muldoon's words slurred. He had had quite a bit to drink after Ellie left.

"We have to work early tomorrow."

"When don't we have to work early?"

Arnold sighed.

"Don't worry, by then it'll be out of my system," Muldoon assured him. He took a quick sip and shoved the flask in his pocket.

At that same moment, Lex rushed into the room followed by Ellie. Malcolm sat upright in his chair wide awake. Harding went to shut the door.

"Ellie? Are you okay? Did things work out?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes, they did," she said. "Tomorrow we have to meet at the helipad at noon. Dodgson will be there waiting for you and Lex."

Malcolm's eyes widened. He felt both shocked and excited. "This is great news!"

"There's just one thing."

"What's that?"

Ellie looked back at Lex, who was talking to Tim and informing of what lay ahead in the coming hours. "I had to compromise, Ian. I agreed with Dodgson that I'd let him watch Tim."

Muldoon, Arnold, and Harding exchanged a knowing glance. "We'll watch Tim; you don't have to worry about that," Muldoon said.

"No," Ellie said firmly. "I agreed to let him watch Tim, but that I'd come along too. Otherwise he won't let Lex leave the island with Ian." She turned to Tim. "You'll be fine, I promise. He won't do anything to hurt you. He'll have to go through me before he does."

"What if he tries anything?" Tim asked. He looked at the adults, unsure if they would truly be able to protect him.

"He won't," Ellie said. "I'll make sure he doesn't."

Malcolm nodded. "I figured he'd do something like that. He wouldn't just let us leave."

"That's not all," Lex added. "Mr. Tembo is coming with us."

"Is he now?" A mischievous glint lit up Malcolm's eyes. "We'll form a plan around that minor inconvenience."

"You do that," Muldoon said. "The rest of us need to get some rest. We have a little over two hours before we meet in the cafeteria."

"Sounds fine. Thanks again," Malcolm said.

Arnold, Muldoon, and Harding made their way to Lex before leaving the room. Lex stood alone in the corner, muddled in her own thoughts. She knew the trip was necessary, she just hoped it worked so that things could go back to the way they were before Dodgson's group had invaded the island.

"If it means anything…I'm proud of you, Lex," Harding said. "Your grandfather would be too."

She looked up and wiped her left eye to stop a tear that threatened to fall. She had to be strong—she knew she was.

"Thank you."

Harding left the room quietly. Lex looked up as the door closed behind him.

"Remember your pride, Lex. You'll be in our prayers," Arnold said, smiling. "We're with you in this. This is going to work, I know it. You're going to be fine."

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" she asked.

"We're gonna hold onto our butts." Arnold put out his cigarette and laughed with Muldoon and Malcolm. Even Lex found herself giggling.

"We would stay around to help Dr. Malcolm plan this out, but we have to be up at six a.m. I hope you understand," Muldoon said.

"I do, Mr. Muldoon." Lex noticed his eyes were bloodshot and she smelled a trace of liquor on his breath. She hoped he would be okay. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. You _will_ return."

"We're counting on you," Arnold said, and they left.

Now it was just her, Malcolm, Ellie, and Tim in the recreation room.

"They would've stayed with us, if not for Dodgson expecting them up that early in the morning," Malcolm said.

"I know." Lex wondered about the plan. "So what are we doing to do?"

"You'll have to pack lightly or not at all."

"How are we going to put the money away? What about Dr. Grant's itinerary?"

"We'll find a way to do it—even if it means taping it to your leg. You can wear your baggy cargo pants," Malcolm said. "If we bring bags, they'll search them. They may even pat you down; I wouldn't put it past them."

"When you get Mr. Nedry out, are we going to the States together to get Dr. Grant?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but I have a feeling it will be just you in the States."

Lex nodded, but said nothing.

"Don't worry, by tomorrow—or later today I should say, I'll have it worked out."

"She has to get some rest to prepare for that trip," Ellie said.

"Are you feeling better?" Malcolm asked and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, I am." She kissed him back and smiled at Lex. "You're going to be okay."

Lex saw that Ellie _did_ appear to feel better despite the confrontation with Dodgson. She had unshakable confidence in her voice and Lex needed to hear that.

"Let's get some rest. We'll go the cafeteria meeting as we usually do, and then meet back here for breakfast. I'll prepare a bouquet of flowers for you to bring to John. How does that sound?" Ellie asked her.

"Sounds good enough to me," Lex said. She stretched her arms and gave Ellie a warm hug. "Thank you, Ellie and Dr. Malcolm, for looking out for Timmy and me." She released her and hugged Malcolm. At the door, she waved to them and left to go to her room to catch some hours of sleep. Tim followed after her.

After they left, Malcolm and Ellie sank together on the sofa. They lay in each other's arms, Malcolm's tall frame enveloping Ellie's smaller one, protecting and holding her. They had seen Lex's eyes become glassy from exhaustion and from the anticipation and anxiousness of what lay ahead in a few hours.

"Watch out for her," Ellie whispered.

"I will. Who will watch out for you?" Malcolm asked.

"Ray, Robert, and Gerry and I will be each other's support network while you're gone. Donald is still…you know how he is."

Malcolm nodded. "I'm amazed he even showed up for the meeting."

"It's a good sign I guess…what about you? Who's gonna have your back?"

"Chaos, my sweetheart."

Ellie's laugh echoed in the empty room. She realized she needed to hear something funny that would take her mind off everything. As she calmed down, she looked into Malcolm's dark eyes.

"I love you, Ian."

"I love you too, Ellie."

He pulled her close to him and kissed Ellie for a long time, erasing all her doubts and fears that had been building inside of her. When they parted, he felt her arms squeezing him, holding him tighter. She rested her head on his chest and before long, she was sound asleep. Malcolm rested his chin on her shoulders and peered into the darkness. Finally, sleep came to him and gave him the peace he needed for the upcoming trip.


End file.
